


Countdown to Madness

by rikaraxxxseiten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Dark Comedy, Dark Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Light Bondage, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Obsessive Harry, Possessive Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Top Harry, Veela & Siren Descent, Virgin Draco Malfoy, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikaraxxxseiten/pseuds/rikaraxxxseiten
Summary: "This is Harry's very own journal. A countdown to one's madness, but to whom exactly? Only one way to find out..."(Inspired by Charlie Puth's song entitled "Dangerously" and Selena Gomez - Fetish)A/N: This is originally a birthday fan fiction dedicated to Harry's birth month. But due to unforeseen circumstances, ahem! My supposedly deadline was delayed. Merlin forgive me! So, this is a super belated birthday dedication then? XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.

People often say that "Girls possess diaries while Boys keep journals." Both are basically synonymous with its functionality, it's where you can write down and share your personal experiences and thoughts each day. You may find this ridiculously childish but the weight of each private reflections put into words is simply  _heavy._  So when Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and the Boy Who Lived Twice, decided to keep a journal… well, let's just say that the title is enough of a warning.

 

 

 **Journal** : **_Harry James Potter_**

 

_**July 1** _

 

 

 

I had a relaxing morning; a cuppa under a stasis charm on the right side of my table and a handful of reports on the left.  ~~What~~  who set this lovely mood? Let's just say that I bumped into the notorious ice prince on my way to DMLE while he was exiting the building. He just handed in his report regarding the Death-Eater Butcher Case aka the D.E.B Case. The  ~~exquisite~~  handsome former Slytherin was wearing his lime green St. Mungo's Mediwizard robes. My mouth watered. Damn. And here I was, looking forward to the meeting where I can shamelessly look at his alluring face and listen to his recent findings (sort of).

I hope I don't look flustered while admiring his mesmerizing grey eyes, white-blond hair which I'm sure is as soft as unicorn tufts and lustrous pale skin. Tell you what, I'm even doubting the records regarding their family history. I have this gut feeling that their blood is not as pure as he believed. Undoubtedly, Veela heritage, with his ethereal beauty and all. I mean, how can I explain the sweetness of the air whenever he is around? He is figuratively the male version of Aphrodite with amortentia as his body scent. I bet only a few noticed that adorable single freckle on his lower lip. He used to bite that gorgeous dot (unconsciously, I presume) whenever he is in deep thought or confuse or (as my vicious imagination provides)  ~~ _stimulated_~~ excited.

Anyways… How do I know these, you ask? Sadly, I knew these things when I started  ~~obsessing~~  observing him back in 6th year when I was assuming that he is up to something bad and guess what? I was right! Ha! Take that Hermione! Anyhow, back to the blond wet dream, I gave him my most handsome smile and greeted " _Good morning Malfoy, how are you today?"_  And  _Merlin's balls_  journal, his smile (regardless of how brief) made my heart leap! I think I heard an explanation about being needed in an emergency meeting at St. Mungo's somewhere along my day dreaming.

_"Sorry Potter, I promise I'll be there on our next joint meeting."_  He said apologetically. I know he's a busy man journal, and I'm happy as it is that I get to see him and talk to him without incurring any wrath. I love being on the receiving end of those small smiles. My best friends used to tease me that I fancy the git, well I don't!

Alright, fine! You stupid judgmental journal. I just don't  _fancy_  the wanker, I'm practically head over heels to him.

_Merlin help me!_

 

_**July 2** _

I'm seriously considering the possibility of dying an early age due to stress. Majority thinks that being Head Auror in my 20's makes me a genius. Well journal, I AM NOT. It's been 4 months already since this case started. Four bloody months' worth of frustration of not being able to close this. One victim per month, one portion of their body missing, while the rest was butchered beyond recognition. This gruesome way of killing was to hide the juicy details from civilian eyes.

The victims were all male, around their early 20's, and all were distant relatives of a former Death Eater. None of them took the dark mark but their family background screamed pure blood supremacist. According to the latest report submitted by St. Mungo's DMLE Aid Division (led by  ~~my~~  Draco of course, yes journal,  _Draco_ , oh sue me!), two victims were raped before they were killed. Their rectums were utterly destroyed, probably inserted with a large metallic object and no traces of semen found inside nor outside.

The victims' bodies were cleaned from any fingerprints, saliva, hair or blood aside from their own. There's also no drug found in their system, either they went willingly with the killer or Imperioed. Remembering the scene from when we found the first victim still makes me nauseous. There was only his head, his fucking  _head,_  bathed with his own blood and internal organs. All organs were bloody complete journal, it seems like the killer only fancied his body and rejected everything else. The second scene was a blood bath, literally. Apparently, the killer liked his hair as it was meticulously removed from the victim's head before making a total mess of his poor body.

The latest one, I'm afraid, might be the prettiest of them all since his head was taken. The victim's body was present along with his rejected hair and eyes _._  Now journal, this is the icing of the cake, our killer here has been collecting and assembling a whole new body, fucking  _sick pervert!_  There will be another victim this month, he is almost done and only one part is missing, the  _eyes._  This is our last shot in capturing the maniac. Great. The problem with the victims are, they party a  _lot_  (the upside of being young and wealthy) _._

These social butterflies went to different bars and lands a good lay almost every night. The list of the names of their one night stand partners is un-fucking-believable and we are not even done! Fuck! I need a good shag myself. Well journal, which picture of my lovely blond shall I use tonight?

 

_**July 3** _

Dear Journal, I'm starting to doubt myself. I think Professor Dumbledore was wrong about me being noble and good. This afternoon while I was at St. Mungo's (for official business, I swear journal), my vision almost went black. I saw Draco with Cormac McLaggen outside his office. The  _fucker_  was all smiles while adjusting his sleeves and showing off his pathetic muscles.  _"Bloody dragons I tell you Draco, but I'm not lying here that I've landed a treasure trove for having you personally heal me."_  He told Draco with playful eyes.

And the  _shithead_  had the fucking guts to touch Draco's soft-looking cheeks!  _"Sod off Cormac, your cheesy lines are over the top!"_ Draco replied. But he should be delivering it with a hard voice and stormy eyes, not with a flirty smirk! When did this happen journal? Was it because I was too busy with the D.E.B. case that I didn't see the  _pest_  lurking around him? I'm pretty sure Draco is busy too, being a Mediwizard at St. Mungo's and the head of their DMLE Aid Division. He can NOT have a romance inserted in between!

_"Malfoy! There you are! I've been looking for you- oh! Hi Cormac. What're you doing here? Where's Charlie?"_  I gave Draco a sweet small smile then focused my cold stare to the intruding dragon tamer. But the wanker had too much self-confidence and very little self-preservation when he totally ignored my scrutinizing gaze.  _"Hello Harry, Charlie's at the Burrow visiting his parents and I needed my monthly checkup with the renowned miracle worker here. My body needs to be in excellent condition with my kind of job after all."_

And for Salazar's sake journal, I grasp that very thin rope of control that I have so I won't land my  _noble_  arse in Azkaban that very same day.  _"Oh Merlin! Cormac! A little decency, yeah? Off with you now! You are 100% healthy, dragon tamer."_  I mentally groaned when I heard Draco chuckle at McLaggen's shameless flirtations, that should only be given to me journal, to ME!

_"Alright Draco, you're the boss. See you around Harry."_  And journal, I kid you not, the disgusting twat winked,  _WINKED_ , at Draco before leaving. If the angelic blond wasn't able to get my attention right after, I might have reduced McLaggen's health to 10%.  _"Hello Potter, come inside and have a cuppa. Is this about the case?"_  I only managed a nod at that time before I gave McLaggen's retreating back a murderous look.

_Merlin save him._

 

_**July 4** _

Hello journal, wait… Why am I even greeting you, you non-living piece of parchment? This is funny. And… Speaking of something funny, I had this weird dream that I wanted to share to you. I dreamt about Draco. I know that it's nothing new but this isn't just the usual senselessly hot and sexy shagging session. In the dream, I was stalking Draco to his house. When he opened the door, he called me out. My name sounded like sweet sin from his luscious lips.  _"Harry, you really like this stalking role-play so much. Come out now love."_

I let out a growl and pushed him inside. I attacked his lips vigorously. And his  _moans_  journal, I can't even describe how wanton he sounded under my touch. I think I lost my focus for a moment because I vaguely heard him ask me a question.  _"Uh… What?"_  Then, with an annoyed sigh he asked me again.  _"Have you found him yet?"_  I replied,  _"Excuse me?"_  I think Draco was really pissed off with my inattentiveness because he pushed me back a bit forcefully.  _"I swear to Salazar that I'm going to hex your balls off! How long do I have to wait for the freaking eyes,_   _ **Potter**_ _?"_

I was honestly confused journal. What do we need the eyes for?  _"Love, listen to me. If I don't get those eyes before your birthday, I promise to Merlin that it's my fucking eyes you'll see in the ritual table."_  After hearing that from him journal, I felt immense fear for the first time. A fear so great that it even surpassed the time when I was walking to my own death in the forbidden forest. I felt helpless journal, I hate it! I remembered grabbing his shoulders with a fierce grip. I looked at him pleadingly and conveyed my desperation through my gaze.

_"Please Draco, love of my life, I'll do whatever you wish. I will kill for you, I will die for you! Just don't… Don't do anything dangerous. I don't EVER want to see even a strand of your hair harmed."_  And journal, when he kissed me after my heartfelt pledge, I was relieved. I hugged him journal. And if I can, I want to keep him inside me where he will be forever safe. And do you want to know what's the funny part of this dream, huh journal? I stand by my promise whether it's to dream-Draco or real-Draco. Do you hear me Voldemort? I will likely see in you hell.

 

_**July 5** _

Journal… Do you think Hermione is just being an over-the-top mother hen? Before coming home I decided to catch up with the happy couple at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Why there? The soon-to-be mother was craving a Caramel Turtle Fudge (caramel based ice cream with roasted turtle-shaped pecans and apple swirl fudge), not an unusual choice,  _thank Godric!_  Anyways, she "advised" me to go see a healer because I looked more stressed than my normal Head Auror stressed-face.

I admit that my last dream was a bit bizarre but that doesn't mean that it was the reason of my fatigue. Well alright,  _aside_  from that, the D.E.B case is also driving me nuts. The Ministry is demanding, quite strongly I must say, that we solve this or else. But enough with this emo-ish (it's a muggle thing) prattle. I really am happy for my two best friends. After all those years of constant bickering at one another, they finally became honest with their feelings then snogged each other to death. Ugh. Not a good mental image.

Anyhow… There was the obvious emotional and sexual tension in the air whenever those two argue. Heh. Sounds familiar? By the way journal, Ron's been thinking about requesting an early paternity leave but we insisted that it's still early for him to do that. Besides, this is an important season for the Chudley Cannons, they can not afford not having their best beater. This is the League Cup we're talking about journal! Moreover, Ginny's Holyhead Harpies is not behind the game this time. She's become a really good seeker over the years, well of course I know about that. She learned from the best after all.

And I'm not being smug about it journal, I'm just stating a fact. Oh! And I almost forgot to mention that there's an amount of galleons (definitely not small) involved between the siblings' rivalry. May the best Weasley wins. I pray to Merlin that Hermione won't find us out. Only Godric knows the horrors we'll face if she knew about this, being Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures simply means that she is formidable or just plain  _scary…_  You know what journal? I guess I'll schedule for a healer's appointment later.

 

_**July 6** _

Dearest journal, old pal. What a lovely day it was! Do you want to know why? Because… I get to share Draco's personal space for more than twenty minutes! Well, 21 minutes to be exact. I bumped into him at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop while on an errand, I should buy Hermione additional boxes of Bertie Bott's and Cauldron Cakes. Godric, I love her and her cravings! So, the apple of my eyes, my elusive golden snitch and just basically the center of my universe, is buying himself a big stock of Pumpkin Pasties.

I mean what are the odds, right? I'm thinking that there's a greater power here. A subtle sign, perhaps from Merlin himself, that we obviously belong to each other. We're the homosexual equivalent of Ron and Mione here. We will also be happy just like my best friends and stand the test of time. I just need to ironed out first our relationship after solving the D.E.B case of course. You know how it works journal, I've got to impress my future life partner first, since I want him to be proud of me too, as I am to him.

_"So Potter, is being an errand boy a part-time job of a Head Auror?"_  And how I loved his teasing smirk, journal. All wits with no bites.  _"Nah, it's just my savior senses kicking in, Draco. And yes Draco, you should also start calling me by my first name."_  Although he gave me a blank expression, yet his spell-binding grey eyes twinkled with amusement.  _"Give me one good reason… Potter."_  I arched my eyebrow, and without breaking eye contact, gave him a playful smile.  _"Scared Draco?"_  And journal, the moment I've been waiting for quite some time now finally happened.  _"You wish Harry."_

Smooth right? I'm getting the hang of this already! It was such a marvelous day for me because I just had a wonderful break in my personal oasis called Draco Malfoy. For the mean time, I forgot the long line towards the counter, the annoying fans who are insensitive about my need for privacy and best of all, he relieved my stress from the D.E.B case. I just learned today that aside from having a sweet tooth, he consumes a LOT of Pumpkin Pasties to relieve his own stress. That he gives Liquorice Wands to brave children who didn't cry during checkups.

And when he is wasted, he mentioned that he loves sucking a Blood-flavoured lollipop till his vision stops spinning. Oh yes… In my opinion journal, if Draco happens to ask me for a lollipop when we're both drunk after a wild party, I'll be surely giving him a good 10 inches long "lollipop", its girth more than wide enough to stretch those pink lips, and definitely with  _blood_  pumping in its veins and a tangy flavored syrup on  ~~its slit~~  top.

_Merlin yes!_  Draco better suck this lollipop real good because this is made for him, only FOR HIM. Fuck… I hate to tell you this journal but I need to cut this short, I'm now a few strokes away from exploding. Although, great to have you journal. Great to always have you.

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.

 

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

  

_**July 7** _

Dear journal, I strongly agree that genuine friends are hard to find. And I, Harry James Potter, am blessed to have true friends in my life. One of them comes by the name of Charlie Weasley. The great lad, may Godric bless him with all the good things in life, intervened a disastrous event last night. Charlie (my newly promoted second best mate) and McLaggen were at the Leaky Cauldron investigating a fellow that was rumored to have an illegal possession of a dragon egg. Hey, don’t fret journal, this isn’t another Professor Quirrell with Voldemort attached on the back of his head.

You know journal, I can handle Voldemort coming back to life and cause havoc to the wizarding realm. Hell! He can even include the non-wizarding world for all I care! Nope. The catastrophe that I’m talking about is way, _way_ more devastating. It seems that MY beloved Draco (yes journal, I hereby declare to you _first_ that Draco is _mine_ ) was also at the pub last night and was waiting for Pansy. Apparently, the famous columnist of “The Prophet” was running late. How dare her make my poor darling wait! And because of her rude behavior, McLaggen almost snatched Draco for a midnight “date”. And fuck it if that so-called midnight date wouldn’t progress to something more horrific! Thinking about it makes me WANT to perform all three Unforgivable curses to the fucker.

Thankfully, the _real_ hero came to the rescue and was able to hinder the git by joining in their conversation. _“You should have seen Cormac’s face, Harry! I was barely holding back my laughter when I chimed in and casually mentioned his date with Cho. After that, Malfoy lost his interest to Cormac’s stupid flirting and was back to politely conversing with us until Parkinson arrived. I know how much you fancied him and I can’t blame you. The ponce was bloody fit! But Harry, listen here. You better make your move now because there are a lot of players in town.”_ And even after hearing that journal, I almost kissed the wanker because of immense gladness! But alas, my lips were only meant to kiss Draco’s, I made that mistake twice already and I’m not going to do that again.

So I just hugged him instead and thanked him. I owe him big time journal. And shite, it seems like Ron’s position for “Best Man” in my future wedding needs to be re-evaluated. Oh well journal, I guess I’ll just ask Draco for his opinion, after all, it’s his wedding too and his viewpoint is the only thing that matters.

 

_**July 8** _

Journal… scared. I’m really scared. I think I’m losing it. I had another puzzling and very _alarming_ dream about my beloved. Merlin, journal! It’s only 2:37 in the morning but I need to get this out of my system or else… Journal... In my dream, I was back to that time when I was competing for the Triwizard Tournament Cup. I was waiting for the appearance of the Hungarian Horntail dragon assigned to me. So, when the loud cheering went on and the dragon was still nowhere in sight, I decided to look for the golden egg. But my dear _GOD!_ The scene which bombarded my unprepared eyes was terribly _bloodcurdling!_

Instead of the golden prize, I found my soulmate, the only person who is keeping me sane and anchored in this horrendous life was spread wide open on top of a cold and unpleasant rock. My knees almost gave out but the adrenaline rush kicked in and within seconds I tried apparating to his side, but it didn’t work! So with a dire and frustrated heart, I ran to him. I saw him struggle with his binds and with a voice laced with fear, I heard him calling my name for help. I tried answering him journal! I was screaming his name on the top of my lungs, but I guess he can’t hear me with all the noises around us. I was _almost_ there journal!

I was so close in holding his fragile body and keeping him safe. Then suddenly, I crashed into an invisible barrier just a few paces away from him. I tried every spell and _curses_ I knew to destroy the damn obstacle. But seconds later, I heard the thundering roar of the _fucking_ dragon. It just flew inside the goddamned invisible barricade so easily! And… Fuck! I’m still fucking shaking right now while I’m writing this. But journal, oh dear journal.

I was _dying_ inside when I heard Draco’s screams when the dragon went down on him. I was _dying_ inside as I helplessly watched the _animal_ bury its claws slowly into Draco’s chest. I was _dying_ inside when I saw a copious amount of Draco’s blood continually flowing and decorating the ugly rock red. And when he wailed _“Haaaary!”_

I died inside.

 

_**July 9** _

Hi journal, Hermione was on the roll with her ~~nagging~~ advises in regards to my health. I know I looked like shite when I showed up at Infinitely In, a newly opened but popular pub in Diagon Alley. Still, she can’t blame me if I looked like I just wrestled down a mountain troll, or in Ron’s eloquent words _“gone mental mate?”_ . I love my work journal, I really do! Because I get to help people and save lives worth saving. But this particular case is very taxing, and added with the crazy dreams about my sweet Draco, I’m sure you’d go mental too journal! Moreover, while we’re on the “crazy” topic here, I should also mention that McLaggen was there at the pub with us. Charlie invited him too, _obviously_.

I was about to complain to him as to why he brought along the nitwit when suddenly, the wanker just winked and whispered, _“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Harry, my dear boy.”_ And damn the git for being ludicrously right! You’re asking why journal? Because the stupid McLaggen proudly mentioned that he’s been exchanging letters with my future spouse, the little _horseshite!_ The fucking nerve of him! How can he say that to my face?! Does he know how insulting it is to learn that someone is flirting with your (future) lover? I was fucking _fuming_ journal, I felt my blood boil!

But _thankfully_ my future Best Man (sorry Ron!) clarified things up. _“Why are you so smug about it, you oaf? Malfoy’s only putting up with you because he’s your healer. Besides, what happen to Cho?”_ Still, the nutcase wouldn’t just give up journal! _“Bugger off Charlie. Cho is just a passing fling, we all have that. And are you forgetting the fact that we’re on first name basis now?”_ And the _suicidal_ berk just smirked! At that moment journal, I swore to Salazar that the fucker is going the fuck _down._

 _“Helga’s hanging hooters! Can’t we just stop talking about the ice ponce_   _for a minute and enjoy the alcohol for, I don’t know, the rest of the evening?”_ Then came Ron’s welcome complaint, and McLaggen should be kissing his feet for that because I was seconds away from hexing his stupid arse! _“Ronald! What did I say about cursing in front of our  unborn baby? And using one of Hogwart’s founders on top of that!”_ Ron just made an embarrassed squeak from Hermione’s reprimands. _“Seriously Mione, you should really sort out your priorities straight.”_ Charlie chimed in, taking full advantage of the  distraction.

Merlin! I badly needed it journal. And so does McLaggen. _So does he._

 

_**July 10** _

It’s _GREAT_ to be alive journal! I am definitely in heaven now! This is literally heaven on earth. Why? Because… A certain someone is finally going on a date with the love of his life! And how did this happen? Through my charm of course! You don't believe me? Remember when I scheduled for that bothersome healer’s appointment because of Mione’s insistence? Well, the healer to whom I was assigned to had a horrible accident. He sort of… died, actually. Poor lad, encountered a werewolf the previous night and didn’t survive the run-in. That should teach the others a lesson of how gravely dangerous it is frolicking with a stranger, especially on a full moon night.

Well, unless you’re volunteering to be his late night dinner then, be my guest. And I’m not even going to lie to you journal that I was having a hard time hiding my joy when Draco showed up instead of Healer Richardson. And guess what? He’s now going to be my personal healer! _“I’m very sorry Harry. I know how busy you are, so it must have been a bugger for you to reschedule this appointment.”_ But Salazar, his apologetic face was too cute that I couldn’t hold back my teasing. _“It's alright Draco. Really! But why did you take my case then? I know you’re also busy. So why not hand me over to another healer?”_ And his face, oh Merlin! He’s just too fucking adorable with his wrinkled forehead, arched eyebrow and pouted lips!

 _“Salazar! I just can’t hand you over to incompetent mediwizards! You’re our Savior of course, we can’t afford you being unwell after all. But if you want to be with incapable hands then go ahead!”_ Oh, I can imagine how _capable_ his hands are journal. If you know what I mean... But you can also tell how badly made up these excuses are, right? _“Hey, that’s not what mean and you know that. You’re_ _a brilliant healer and I’ll be damn not to trust my life to you.”_ And fuck it! If that wasn’t the most beautiful smile I have ever seen then I don’t know what is. _“Shite! I’m badly needed now at the operating room. I have to go Harry, I’m really sorry about the inconvenience.”_  His wand was glowing red at that time, he’s being summoned and it’s urgent.

 _“Wait Draco...since we’re only suppose to assess my overall physical and mental being, maybe we could do this after work? But unofficial of course. You know how messy my current schedule is with the D.E.B case. Please Draco, it’ll be a big help for me if we can wrap this up fast.”_ I asked casually. _Alright_ , maybe with a little bit of desperation in my eyes. Happy now? Shitty journal. _“Wow, you’re finally showing me your clever side Harry. Okay... I’ll see you tomorrow at Le Vittoria after work then? I’ll be out by 7:00 pm.”_

And my eternally doomed heart did a freaking somersault! _“Brilliant! I’ll be out by 7:00 pm too! I’ll do the reservation for us. See you tomorrow, Draco.”_ So, what did I tell you journal? It’s a freaking _date_ , right?

 

_**July 11** _

Dearest journal, please AK me now. Because with my kind of work, I want to choose my own death. And I choose to die fucking happy! I’m still practically glowing and feeling ecstatic! My first (and definitely not the last) date with my beloved was a dream come true. If he is my silver lining after all the sufferings I’ve been through then he’s fucking worth it.  You know what? I’ll definitely send Healer Richardson the most expensive flowers on his grave for making this possible. It’s true that he didn’t deserve to die in such a horrible way but honestly… I couldn’t even care less! So, as a consolation for his tragic death, I promise to never let this opportunity go to waste.

This is the beginning journal. _Our_ beginning. The most awaited chapter of our lives where we can finally be together. Alright journal, I know you’re eager to hear me share about my last night’s date. So here it is… The evening started with Draco being 43 minutes late, I don’t mind one bit of course. I need to get used to his busy schedule to avoid any senseless quarrel in the future. He was a ~~ravishing~~ charming mess when he arrived and was also apologizing non stop for his lateness. _“Hey, I told you it’s alright. I understand how unpredictable a Mediwizard’s schedule can be. You are saving lives Draco, so it’s a worthwhile wait for me.”_ And I swear to Merlin that I saw a slight blush on his gorgeous face. _“Sappy Gryffindor git.”_ And journal, his _smile_...I think his smile is now my new positive memory for my Patronus Charm. Damn!

I needed to impress his ~~edible~~ aristocratic arse, so when we ordered for our food, I told him he can get whatever he wants since I’m paying. _Please_. I’m loaded. He can even quit his job, sit prettily and wait for me at home with his legs spread open. Fuck! That’s a good wanking material for later. Anyways, I know him too well journal, he wouldn’t agree to that. He’s born to make a difference in this wretched world, aside from being born for me of course. So, we did the boring part first. He asked me questions about my appetite, potions I’m currently taking, other causes of my stress aside from work and vulgar questions like erectile issues and libido. NOW, we’re talking.

Of course I answered his former questions professionally and kept to myself those aberrant dreams. I can’t have my future husband thinking that his soulmate is a lunatic. Duh! Still I couldn’t stop my ~~perverted~~ playful remarks to the latter. _“Actually, it’s been awhile since I’ve been intimate with someone. After Ginny, I put all of my focus to my job.”_ I glanced at him journal, and I’m very sure that I saw him get distracted for a second. _“Oh my! If I didn’t know better, the golden boy just seems to be sexually frustrated.”_ And I just sat there journal, getting turned on like a randy teenager. Draco plus the word _sex_ means instant boner for me. And I replied, _“Maybe. Do you know someone who’s available and voluptuous?”_

Oh yes, I didn’t allow Draco to have all the fun last night. _“I only know blokes Harry. Just so you know, I held a grand ‘coming-out’ party last year.”_ And after hearing that journal, I gave my darling Draco my sexiest smirk that even _you_ would go gaga for. _“And what makes you think I’m referring to a lass? I may not have publicly announced my 'new' preference for a lover, but I like ‘em bloody fit, Draco. Just so you know…”_ And fuck it, but I almost fucking _came_ when he blushed _hard_. After that, the evening went pretty smoothly with subtle flirting here and there. And when it’s time to go home, I walked him to the Apparition point. Then… apparated myself outside his house just to make sure that he arrived safely.

Hey, stop judging me! I can’t be too careless, can I journal? But all in all, it’s a success! By the way journal… do you smell something? Oh _yes_ , it’s the sweet aroma of _victory_ and with Draco Lucius Malfoy as a price for the fucking winner. **Me**.

 

_**July 12** _

I’m afraid this might be my last entry, my trusty journal. Because I’m going to commit _murder_ . And someone is going to _die_ soon! And that someone is most definitely Cormac McLaggen. If you thought that I was fearsome during my fight against Voldemort then you’ve never seen the half of it. Trust me when I say this journal; you don't want to be on the receiving end of my wand. Yet, it seems like I have to make an example of McLaggen and his moronic stunt. This past morning, I was about to surprise Draco with two special tickets to the League Cup. And he was suppose to say yes again to our second date. But when I reached Draco’s office, I saw the fucking _horseshite_ going down on one knee and fucking touched Draco’s dainty hands.

He just CAN’T do that journal! He’s not even allowed to breathe the same air within Draco’s perimeter! _“Cormac! You’re causing a scene here. Please get up.”_ Damn right! The ugly oaf made a big UGLY scene in public! _“I won’t let go and I won’t stand up until you say yes for a one friendly date with me. I’m a desperate man dear Draco, and in desperate times call for desperate measures.”_ The wanker replied quite confidently. But there was no sincerity in his eyes, journal! I can see it from where I was standing, and Draco should be able to see it too! Suddenly, the _fucker_ pulled out a big bouquet of cheap-looking roses! FUCK!

The female healers around them squealed. _“Go on Draco, have mercy on his poor soul! I heard that most dragon tamers are a fun date!”_ Oh yes, after I execute McLaggen’s sorry arse, the lady healer who resembles Pettigrew will follow suit. Salazar! No wonder I didn’t like the tart! Journal...I prayed to every deity I know and I even prayed to Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts to hear my prayers for my beloved Draco to finally come to his senses and _humiliate_ McLaggen in front of everyone. _“Alright. You win. Just a friendly date, you hear me Cormac?”_ Yes. I heard his reply too, loud and clear. Draco’s response to McLaggen was more deadly than all three Unforgivable curses combined.

And as I saw his mouth curving into a sweet smile when he accepted McLaggen’s gift, it killed me. It seems like I don’t need a Dementor’s kiss to be this completely empty. That time, I didn’t noticed the crumpled tickets in my blood-soaked hand. I didn’t noticed how I managed to drag myself back home. And I didn’t even notice how I came by with a blueprint of McLaggen’s house. We both know that this is all McLaggen’s fault journal. My darling Draco was just pressured into agreeing to their date. He didn’t mean to break my heart, journal. I’m very sure of it. After all, we are still taking our relationship one step at a time.

That’s how true love works! So… if a time comes that I stop confiding to you journal, then it simply means that I was successful in eliminating the _pest_. It may also mean that Draco and I went into hiding, since he can’t stand being apart from me too. No prison can separate us, not even Azkaban. And if I have to, I’d tear down this vile world apart. _Heh._  Cormac McLaggen.

_Merlin deliver him from me._

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my latest update! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and its characters will never belong to me. These rights solely belong to the ever brilliant J.K. Rowling..

 

**Journal: _Harry James Potter_**

  
 

_**July 13** _

A fine late evening to you Sir Journal. And if you’re wondering, yes, I also gave you a gentleman’s bow. Life is good so far, thanks for asking. The Chudley Cannons won against the Holyhead Harpies by the way, it was a really great match! And Ron’s team prevailed by a hair’s breadth, that’s how tough the match was for them. Although I feel sorry for Ginny’s lost, but in the end, I like most of my galleons in tact for my upcoming wedding, thank you very much. Salazar only knows the fortune I’ll be spending to accommodate Draco’s demands, not that I’m complaining since I will always want what’s best for him. Yet the highlight of my day was ~~guarding~~ sabotaging the _accursed_ ~~date~~ dinner affair. And you’re asking me how? Merlin, journal! Are you forgetting that I’m _Head Auror?_ And I, Harry James Potter, am a wizard with a mission. Hence, the first proceeding called ‘pulverizing punctuality’ commenced.

So early this morning I ~~Imperioed~~ borrowed Elsey (Draco’s house elf) and made her write a letter containing the new place and time they were suppose to ‘meet up’. As a result, my _poor_ Draco had to wait for the git for an hour. And when McLaggen arrived and asked Draco why he was not at Rosa Lee Teabag in Hogsmeade, my darling replied with a displeased voice. _“Why would I invite you to a tea shop for a dinner date Cormac? I mean, I love Rosa Lee Teabag but I can’t order Coquilles Saint-Jacques in there, can I?”_ I snorted in full agreement with that reasoning. _“But Draco, please hear me out. I received a letter this morning, stating that we’ll meet instead at Rosa Lee’s by 8:00 in the evening. It’s got your family seal. Look!”_ I know journal, I forgot that one minor detail. So what if Draco saw the letter? All he’ll get from a crying Elsey will be apologies and atonement. _“Odd… Okay, I’ll ask Elsey about this later. Can we order now Cormac? I’m quite starving already.”_ Ooh… You think I was stopping there journal? Phase two was already on its way, also known as ‘shameful serenade’.

I think we can both agree that being serenaded unexpectedly is definitely sweet and touching, right journal? But I think my beloved Draco would say otherwise after tonight. Also, he needed to be punished just a little for accommodating the shitty dragon tamer. So after they made their order, an old wizard dressed in decent robes approached their table with a covered clothes rack. _“Yes? Can I help you with something?”_ Aw… my clueless Draco politely asked. _“No monsieur. Actually, it’s our band’s pleasure to serenade you on this lovely evening. A friend of your dashing date here saw our performance at the Leaky cauldron last night and he loved it! So with a kind and helping heart, he hired us to add an enchanting atmosphere tonight!”_ I saw McLaggen’s alarmed face but he’s not just fast enough to prevent the hilarious fiasco. And with quick hands, the man uncovered the big surprise and revealed four Shrunken Heads hanging on the rack.

 _“A pleasant evening to you monsieurs and mademoiselles! We, The Rack and Roll band, will perform ‘Head over Feet’ to the most adorable couple tonight! May I get a round of applause here folks?”_ Oh, and did I forgot to mention that they love singing Muggle songs? Yet I should say that they have a great taste in music because Alanis is a wonderful artist. But when the hired band was about to play, McLaggen stopped them, the rude git. _“I think you have the wrong people here. I’m sure none of my friends were involved to this. Please, I’ll pay you double if you could kindly leave us. No offense to you guys, I’m sure you’re really awesome but I would like to enjoy a quiet evening with my date.”_ As McLaggen dealt with them, I noticed that my darling Draco’s face was so red that he almost resembled an overripe tomato. I really feel sorry for my love but he needed to endure the night since this was for his own good. _“Draco, I swear to Merlin that…”_ But I saw Draco raised his hand and stopped him before he could even finish his sentence. _“That did not happen, yeah? Because right now I just want to quietly wait for my meal.”_

I fist-bumped the air for successfully completing the mission. Then, after that, there was no salvaging the date. And so I joyfully spied at them with my polyjuiced identity going undetected. Throughout the evening, I silently snickered to McLaggen’s pathetic attempt in recovering the ‘mood’. And while they’re having a civil  conversation, I was happily enjoying a meal that I don’t even know how to pronounce but the menu said it was a ‘Boudin Noir Aux Pommes' (which I thought was  quite a long French translation for blood sausage). Also journal, I’m thinking about delving supplemental knowledge in French cuisine because I know that Draco will surely love a naked breakfast-in-bed with _me_ , and an actual food plus a very _naughty_ nourishment. Ooh… I better write that down in my ‘Debauchery Diary’.

Anyway, I can imagine you thinking how come I was so confident throughout the whole ordeal. Seriously, why can’t I be? If McLaggen somehow manage to turn the evening pleasant again then he will be dealing with more self-damaging humiliations. I still have 24 remaining plans to counter the stupid twat. How does ‘long-lived laxative’ or ‘magic mime’ sound to you? _Heh._ You’re dealing with a brilliant mind here journal. Well, maybe with a few loose screws on the sides but still undeniably _brilliant_.

 

_**July 14** _

I can’t handle this anymore journal! Even my dreams are taunting me, making me sick deep inside. There is _madness_ living in me deep down; I can feel it consuming me, urging me into doing things my normal self would loathe to do. I think I need _help_ journal. I need to go to Draco soon because only he can save me from this derangement. Am I making any sense to you? Oh, right. Fuck. You wouldn’t understand me unless I share my thoughts to you. Of course… You see journal, I had another nightmare. And this one was the worst from all the others I had so far.  In my dream, I was outside Draco’s house and was waiting for him to open the door. _“Love, come on, open the door already.”_ I was about to call out Elsey when the door opened by itself. Odd, I know. I thought Draco was playing a joke on me so I decided to participate immediately since I didn't want to upset him. _“I wonder where my silly lover went to? Oh, Draco… I’m coming to get you. You can’t hide from me love.”_

I decided to check the living room and the dining area first, and didn’t found the handsome blond. I expected that. So that left me with his bedroom and his study. When I landed on the second floor, I felt a presence of more than one person and suddenly, I heard a loud groan. I felt my blood run cold journal; I instantly went to his bedroom with my wand ready for any attacks. _“Please be alright Draco.”_ I prayed to Merlin that I won’t see Draco badly hurt or _worse,_ the bedroom walls painted red with blood. But I was so wrong journal, so wrong... because I just witnessed so much more, an _insanity_ that cannot be describe by words alone! My vision went red and it’s got nothing to do with the walls I’m expecting to be covered with blood. No… It’s because of the three bodies tangled intimately on the center of the bed. I was frozen to where I stood journal. There were two _Harry_ having sex with Draco.

 _“Love? What...”_ I called to him, my voice barely a whisper and a complete opposite from the loud moans drowning the room. _“Oh, I see that you’ve arrived Potter. Enjoying the show so far?”_ The ‘Harry’ who was penetrating Draco from behind answered me with a smug tone. _“He better is! Look! Draco’s a fucking whore with a fucking hole made for cock milking.”_ The second ‘Harry’ leered at me and tugged Draco’s face towards his manhood. _“Come on slut! Suck it real good. Give your boyfriend a fucking show worthy for a Savior of the Wizarding World.”_ I saw him forcefully shoved his cock towards Draco’s unwilling mouth. _“Please…”_ I heard Draco’s pleading murmur and saw his heartbreaking tears as the two fake ‘me’ violate him while I was left keeping down the bile threatening to rise up from my stomach. Soon after journal, I screamed at the top of my lungs and it sounded like a crazed animal hungry for blood. Then  something snapped inside me. _“Avada Kedavra!”_ I heard myself shout and aimed the killing curse to the ‘Harry’ brutally fucking him.

 _“A little mad, aren’t we Harry?”_ I heard the second _suicidal_ fake ‘Harry’ asked me. And Salazar, did that smirk ticked me off. _“Sectumsempra!”_ The perpetrator was immediately thrown off the bed after I cast the curse and when I saw his blood gushed out viciously, boy, was I hungry for more. _“Revelio!”_ I followed it quickly with a revealing charm _and_ sweet mother of Salazar Slytherin… all normalcy vanished after I saw the real person behind this  horror. _“Charlie? What… why?”_ I was confused journal! Why did my irrational brain involved Charlie to this nightmare?! Charlie is not a threat, we’re like brothers! There will never come a time that he’ll betray me. But journal… Godric help me! His twisted smile got me undone. _“Not expecting this huh? Poor Harry Potter... Betrayed by his trusted friend. Aren’t you going to check your darling Draco first?”_

Yes… you're reading this right journal. And I wanted to strangle myself for forgetting about making sure first that Draco was alright. I was too engrossed in killing the fucking _pigs._ But Charlie’s eyes journal, it showed great malice behind those spoken words. I slowly shifted my focus to Draco, too afraid to fully see the heinousness of their committed crime. _“Harry… Love... Please… Kill me now… Wanted to die...”_  Merlin! Journal! The madness of it all! I cried in terrible agony. I felt my knees gave in then I crawled towards Draco. I held his hands as it became deathly cold. We we’re crying journal; salty tears rolled down my face while Draco’s was masked with thick streams of blood.

I looked longingly to his hollowed eye sockets; his magnificent grey eyes which mirrored a beautiful storm were gone. _“Please…”_ He begged me again. _“Love.. I can’t… Please Draco. Don’t..”_ After hearing me, he wailed in great sorrow. _“How could you do this to me Charlie?! I trusted you!”_ I turned my enraged gaze back to Charlie who was laughing maniacally while coughing out blood. _“I’m in it for the fun Harry! You should’ve asked that to the master schemer over there, but of course, you’ve just killed him out of blind fury. How’s that for a clear answer mate?”_

When I heard his mocking reply, the room felt ominously heavy with my power turning into something dark and grim as the moonless night. Sparks cackled alarmingly all throughout the room and as I towered over Charlie and whispered ‘Crucio’ with a twisted glee; I felt the monster in my chest break free. Then I transferred my oppressing aura to the dead man behind us. I needed to know who the ringleader was, needed to know who was the evil maniac behind this monstrosity. But as I was about to cast another ‘Revelio’ to the lifeless wizard, I was hauled back to reality with an unwelcome noise. My alarm rang and I woke up out of breath and bathed in cold sweat.

And fuck it all journal but I feel murderous already on this early morn. I wanted to know who the _fucke_ r was, goddammit! Fine. I hear you journal, I need to calm the fuck down. I know… But dammit journal, I don't want to experience these nightmares anymore! I need to have Draco ASAP in order for me to protect him from potential harm. And Godric only knows, but maybe my dreams are an ominous sign. I can not risk our future journal because if something bad will happen to my beloved then I’ll definitely lose my mind, my _humanity_. And if so, then...

_Merlin save the world._

 

_**July 15** _

Dear journal, I just experienced a minor hump along the road today. I guess my beloved was just being his usual snotty self and I wouldn’t expect anything less from him. He was not dubbed as the Slytherin’s famous ‘Ice Prince’ for nothing and it’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with the ponce. You see journal, the latest nightmare that I’ve suffered yesterday became the last straw in stopping myself from dilly dallying. And when push comes to shove, a desperate lion will attack head on. So journal, just this morning, I’ve decided to surprise my darling in his office with a very _special_ sweets bouquet from Honeydukes.

I really meant the word special here since it was only made according to my request. Ambrosia Flume, daughter of Ambrosius Flume, took the job happily. _“What a lucky person he is, Mr. Potter. I’m sure he’ll love you even more when he sees this thoughtful gift.”_ Well... What can I say journal? I’m a sweet caring guy. I’m sure you’ll like it too since the bouquet was composed of pistachio-flavoured Sugar Quills as its leaves, Crystallised Pineapples and Chocoballs were arranged as its flowers then let’s not forget the heart-shaped Blood-flavoured Lollipops as additional decorations. Delicious right? So with my adorable gift, I waited for him like the prince charming (according to Witch Weekly) that I am. _“Harry! What a surprise! What are you doing here? Uh… what’s with the appetizing bouquet?”_ I saw confusion in his eyes.

Like seriously, he should've been expecting that this will happen eventually, right journal? So I approached him slowly with a gentle smile and told him that the gift was for him. _“This is for you Draco. I know you have a sweet tooth, but it's not like I was stalking you or something. You did mention it when we bumped at Sugarplum’s that one time. I’ve got a good memory that’s all, of course I’ll remember. But this doesn’t mean that I’m assuming that you won't find a bouquet of roses not a thought...thoughtful gift.”_ Yes, I know journal… And can you please stop criticizing me with my ‘eloquence’? I’m already good with having one Mione in my life. _“Hold it right there… Please, wait a second Harry. I can’t understand you with all your rambling. I thought you got past that already.”_ At that moment I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I don’t want Draco thinking that I’m still the same incompetent golden boy he used to know back then during our Hogwarts school days.

 _“I am! I mean… I got over that stupid habit already. I mean...You can see how mature I am already, right? But if you still find it lacking, I can work on it. You know I can... ‘cause you keep on  teasing me about how a bloody noble Gryffindor I can be most of the times and... ”_ I know journal. I babble a lot but you can’t blame me if my brain was in shambles at the moment! _“Oh Merlin! Do you fancy me Harry?”_ But after hearing him say that, I thought immediately that I was _finally_ successful in relaying my feelings to him. I can still remember how my heart was running a mile (per second) at that glorious moment; and as my brain and my mouth tried cooperating with each other, I unconsciously dropped the bouquet and held his _soft_ hands. _Godric!_ I was absolutely in cloud nine!

 _“No! Yes! I mean… yes! I like you Draco. I know this might sound a bit sudden to you but I… I really lo… fancy you. A lot.”_ It’s too early for the word ‘LOVE’ to be spoken yet journal. But we’ll come to that _soon_ though. You know how Draco is, he’s more of a ‘flight’ person than a ‘fight’.

 _“Oh! Okay… Yeah… This is way too sudden Harry. I need a minute here to digest this first.”_ He replied right after and I knew it!

 _“Of course! You go ahead. I understand… cause I’m a very understanding guy. I… I’ll just go ahead and put this away for later. You’ll definitely love every bits of your bouquet, Draco. I made sure Ambrosia…”_ I was on the roll again when Draco suddenly stopped me from talking. You know journal, the late afternoon should've went smoothly if only my darling wasn’t an obsessive-compulsive ponce. But I should have known better, it was his office after all. You see journal, since we’re clearly on the turning point of starting a romantic relationship, I decided that he doesn’t need to keep the letters _nor_ the flowers he received from McLaggen. I didn’t understand his sudden outburst when he found out that I went through his ~~locked~~ drawers (and cabinets) and disposed the ugly items.

 _“Give me back my letters Harry. Now!”_ Then and there, I finally understand what Dobby felt when I stupidly got angry when he kept my letters from me all those years ago. He was clearly protecting me from danger! And Draco should realize that I’m also doing it for his own good! I’m safeguarding him from the people who have ill intentions for him and McLaggen obviously belongs on top of the list. _“Why? McLaggen doesn’t fit in the picture with us and so are his letters or anything that belongs to him. He is a rotten man, Draco.”_ I simply replied. _“What… What are you on to, Harry? There is no ‘us’. You were just confessing a while ago and now you’re dictating my life? You do realize that the universe doesn’t revolve around you, and that not everyone will simply agree to your whims, right?”_ Okay, I admit journal. After hearing his reply, I may have lost a bit of my temper and blew up all the breakable vials inside his office… and his lamps… and his windows.

_“Merlin! Harry Potter! Look… Please, just get out. You and your short-tempered Gryffindor blood is making you lose focus. You need to cool down, preferably outside, yeah? Go get yourself a Butterbeer then maybe we can discuss this easily after that.”_

Yes, that was a good idea journal. So, I simply nodded in reply but I didn’t return the letters of course. I made my exit hastily and kept my mouth shut as I was coming down with a terrible headache. Odd, really. I haven’t had any ever since Voldemort’s demise. But I’ll talk to my beloved again. _Soon._ You can also see it right? Draco is _still in denial_ of his feelings for me. But that won't stop me journal.

_Who could?_

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the support you've shown me through your comments and kudos! I know that I said that this story is suppose to be a birthday fiction dedicated to HP's birthday month but please forgive me if I can't make it to the deadline. I know it's already August but I was really struggling with juggling my time from work, reviewing for a licensure exam and writing. Lol! A little patience please? :-P 
> 
> Alright then! Hope you'll enjoy the added chapter.  
> Again... Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_**

 

 

**July 16**

 

Hello dear journal, my old mate. It had been a tiring but very _satisfying_ day for me. I’m currently barefooted in the kitchen, waiting for my Bouillabaisse to boil. It’s my first time preparing it and I’m making sure that it’s more than passable for a blueblood’s taste buds. Wait. Are you questioning my skills again? Ugh. Journal, when will you ever learn? For your information, you snobbish piece of parchment, I’m a really good cook. And although my reasons for learning it was _distasteful,_ still, I’m sowing right now the benefits of being an exceptional ‘cuisinier’. But more importantly, the reason why I’m such in high spirits and why I’m whistling like a loon surrounded by imaginary love bugs is because… I am making a savory supper for two.

 _Oh_ _yes…_ You read my mind right, mate. Guess who is staying with me at 12 Grimmauld place starting tonight and for _forever?_ Precisely! You’re such a keen speculator journal! My heart’s desire, my soulmate who never fails to take my breath away is sleeping in _our_ bedroom. _Merlin!_ I still couldn’t believe it journal! You see, it all started this late afternoon when I decided to drop by Draco’s house to deliver a warm and comforting Pot-au-feu, a peace offering you might say. After deactivating the ~~useless~~ ~~~~protective spells surrounding his home and a little bit of struggle from Elsey, I made it inside and went directly to his kitchen. And of course I planned to surprise my beloved with a delicious late lunch! Since he clearly needed it after pulling a rough all-nighter at work, and don't ask me how come I knew about it.. _I_ _just know. Okay?_

It was nice by the way journal; preparing a meal for Draco was such a gratifying feeling that I could easily get used to. _“Merlin’s_ _madcap! What are you doing in my kitchen, Harry?! Wait… How did you even get inside?”_ He suddenly appeared in front of me looking sweet and kissable in broad daylight, minus the panicky eyes and twitching hands with his wand ready for a duel of course. So to ease his mind, I offered him a sheepish smile that most people find adorable. _“Surprise!_ _I made you an appetizing lunch lov… Draco! Come here and have a seat.”_ I noticed him turned paler than usual but maybe its because I came by unannounced. Silly ponce, there’s no need to be embarrassed about not looking presentable in front of me (his lover).

 _"Harry…_ _You just trespassed into a private property. Head Auror or not, you’re going to get yourself arrested if you don’t leave now. And I think you’re smart enough to know what you should rightfully do because I’ll…”_ Honestly journal, I was a bit irritated after hearing him say that. Why is he making things difficult? _“I_ _said…_ ** _Come here and sit down!_** _Don’t_ _make me repeat myself,_ ** _love_** _.”_ Draco’s eyes widen comically. _“Love? Oh Merlin! No… Harry, you’re being irrational right now. Listen to me, as your healer…”_ It actually pissed me off hearing him used his professional tone at me. And my patience was wearing thin that time.

 _"Sit._ _Down. Love.”_ With every punctuation of my words, I saw him got more anxious and I hated that look! So, I wandlessly and wordlessly disarmed him of his wand. He let out a surprised yelp but _thankfully_ I was fast enough to cast an Incarcerous spell. _“Let_ _go of me Harry! Please! This is illegal detention!”_ My poor darling, maybe the lack of sleep caused that peevishness. So I tried to placate him and reminded him about that talk he promised me yesterday.

 _"What_ _are you talking ab..? Oh! Yes of course!_ _Good for you, Harry. I bet that Butterbeer was a delight! But can you please not tie me up? It’s uncomfortable talking with these.”_ I smiled tenderly at him and shook my head. _“I’m_ _sorry love but I can’t risk you hurting yourself. I know you. You tend to overreact even on trivial matters.”_ I approached him slowly and settled him gently on a chair.

 _“_ ** _Tri… Trivial?!_** _Salazar save me…”_ I can't help but laugh from his antics, journal. He’s so cute like that! When I’m sure that he was comfortable in his position, I dragged myself another chair, held the bowl and softly blew a spoonful of soup. _“Now,_ _now love. You’re being a drama queen again. Here, open that pretty mouth of yours and say ‘ah’.”_ My angel was being stubborn that time and kept his lips tightly shut. _“Harry_ , _stop. What do you think you're doing to me? Kindly enlighten me as to why you’re acting like we’re romantically_ _involved?”_

Truthfully? I mentally sighed with his bullheadedness. Why was he asking the obvious? _“But_ _we are, Draco! We undeniably love each other. Very much, if I must say. You’re just too adamant to admit that. Look. I get it, Draco. You’re not the showy type and I’m fine with that. But this fancy little game ends now, my love.”_ After stating the facts clearly, I tried feeding him again but he just turned his head away from me. Later, I heard him sigh deeply. _“Merciful Merlin this has to be a nightmare. This… this can’t happen to you, Harry. Not you. The world needs you so much. We need your compassionate heart and just reasoning. Please… Please understand that you are only and momentarily confuse. We are friends Harry, not lovers. And whatever pushed you to this bewildered state, I can help you with that as your trusted healer.”_ Okay, so this is where I will be narrating the scenes that happened as best as I could remember, because honestly? Right after experiencing the sudden and severe headache from hearing his explanation, everything became foggy for me. 

I recalled my aura turned perilous instantly. The bowl I’m holding shattered to bits and its soup sprayed messily all over our clothes. His kitchen cabinets exploded terribly, making awful deafening sounds while its contents were burned into piles of ashes; at the same time his Calacatta marble kitchen countertop was neatly split in half simultaneously. The whole place was a big mess but it did little to alleviate my anger. I saw him cower on his seat and even though I disliked seeing that, I felt a sick satisfaction bubble inside me as I saw him grudgingly tremble in fear.

 _"Oh,_ _cheer up love. You know that I will never hurt you. I’d rather kill myself than do that.”_ I stared lovingly to his frightened eyes, I tried to reassure him journal but Draco just have to _fuck_ _that up_ when he opened his tactless mouth. _“We_ _can’t be sure of that. You’re currently unwell! Please listen to me, you need professional help, Harry.”_ He uselessly pleaded and I felt my facial features grew hard. _“Although…_ _I’m not averse to_ ** _punishments_** _, love.”_ I warned him and thank Godric for his instated self-preservation trait because he went pliant after that. I was about to resume our pleasant meal when a golden masked owl tapping the kitchen window caught my attention.

 _“Wait! Harry, stop!”_ I wondered why he was suddenly panicking again when I let the creature in and took the attached letter from its leg. As I recognized who the sender was, my rage swiftly came back with incredulous intensity. _“You’re_ _still exchanging letters with the horseshite?! Didn’t I tell you yesterday that he shouldn’t_ ** _exist_** _in our lives?! Do I have to tell you twice for you to be able to comprehend that?!”_ I know journal. I should’ve lashed out my fury towards shitty McLaggen instead and not to my dearest, but I’m only human! And Draco was enabling the shite’s immoral advances whether it was deliberate or not. _“Merlin!_ _Harry! You’re sick! Listen to me! I can… hmp!_

Journal, old mate. Time and time again, people would say that your first kiss with your true love will feel like a fairytale ending, it leaves you elated and enamoured. Well, I must say that they are completely wrong. My first kiss with Draco was nothing but _divine!_ Even though my initial purpose of the said kiss was only to silence him, yet I still couldn’t help but get lost to the softness of his luscious lips, his intoxicating breath that screamed peppermints and honey, and when I ~~forcibly~~ ~~~~probed the inside of his mouth… _Oh_ _great Godric Gryffindor!_ I almost believed that I died again and went straight to heaven!

His ~~resistant~~ ~~~~shy tongue was a velvety treat, full of sinful promises when coaxed into passion. His perfect pearly white teeth were obscenely sharp, one slight slip and it’ll surely draw out my blood (just the way I like it). And his sugar-coated fleshy gums were wickedly addicting. But do you know which the best part was? I _finally_ got to kiss that fascinating freckle that’s been haunting me for the past months. And while I traced it lovingly with my greedy tongue, my head was buzzing with glorious bliss. Goodness, journal! Our first kiss was already come-inducing that I can’t even begin to imagine what our first lovemaking would feel like. _Merlin!_

So after I ended our entrancing kiss, I looked into his eyes and recognized the emotions conveyed towards me… Anxiety. Melancholy. Pity. And that was the last straw. _“We’re_ _going home, Draco.”_ I gave him a chaste peck on the lips while I ignored his glassy eyes and mournful pleas. _“No._ _no. no.”_ Draco chanted over and over again.

 _“Imperio.”_  

I observed him fondly as his face changed into trance-like happiness. I quickly cleaned us and the wrecked kitchen, then obliviated Elsey. And before I apparated us to _our_ home, I had to calm my nerves first so that my excitement won’t splinch us. Journal… remember this. Draco’s eyes may look empty and deceivingly accepting for now but someday it will be replaced by an undying love and devotion that I expect from him. 

Oh! Hang on! My Bouillabaisse is finally boiling!

 

 

**July 17**

 

Raving Rowena! I can't believe I’d use this petty method towards my beloved! I was resolved to _only_ exert it as my last resort! It was supposed to be the ‘Plan Z after a failed Plan A-Y’. A contingency plan! But no… Draco Lucius Malfoy, my sweet darling ice prince had to be extra tenacious. When we got home from his house yesterday, I told him to get more rest in our bedroom while I prepare an early dinner for us. It was a special celebration so I made all of his favourites. That was endearing right, journal? Even touching, perhaps?

So when I called him, lifted the ~~curse~~ ~~~~spell and greeted him with a sweet _‘Welcome_ _home, love.’_ , he suddenly _assaulted_ me! He pushed me down the floor so hard that I thought for a second that I might’ve broken my neck. That was really dangerous! I could’ve been seriously hurt, journal! But when he went for my wand in my wand-holster, I realized that he… was having a mental breakdown and was trying to flee! _“Expelliarmus! Draco, love! What in Godric’s name do you think you're doing?! Are you barking mad?!”_ I trapped him in with a bear hug. _“Mad?!_ _You think I was the delirious one here? Salazar! That’s it! I’m done playing the role of a nice healer! Snap out of it already, golden boy! You need professional care before you completely lose your sanity!”_

I swear to you journal, on that moment, I’m sure a vein in my head snapped after I heard his biting retort. And before I could stop myself, I hastily apparated us back on our bedroom. _“Oof!_ _Let go of me, Harry! You can’t do this to me! You’re mental! Sick!”_ I let out a warning growl as I securely positioned myself on top of him. Now journal, I’ll be writing here onward my exact viewpoint according to the following occurrences that had coursed through. It’s both the good and the bad, mate. And though it was definitely a tip-top _brilliant_ experience for ~~me~~ us, the terrible guilt afterwards was as equally heavy. A bit lost, aren’t you? So here’s what happened. After pinning him down, I cast a quick Incarcerous Spell and watched him struggle helplessly through the thick ropes.

Soon after, I decided to adjust his ‘predicament’ according to my taste. Then, I summoned my soft-padded black leather wrist and ankle locking-cuffs from the bottom compartment of my closet. When I saw his ~~horrified~~ flabbergasted face as he finally realized what I’m holding, I couldn’t help but leer at him. _“I_ _told you before, right love? I will execute a punishment I see fit.”_ I gingerly caressed his soft cheeks and then proceeded to restrain his wrists and ankles with the cuffs on the headboard and footboard respectively. _“Oh_ _Merlin! Stop it! Harry, don’t!”_ But journal, his pleas just ignited a crazed carnal craving deep within me. I hungrily watched his tantalizing body; spread on our bed like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

 _"But_ _it appears to me that you actually wanted to be punished, love. Am I right? Ooh, I never would’ve guessed you to be the masochist type.”_ I harshly shredded his clothes till all that’s left was his black silk boxer briefs. _“No!_ _No! If you go any further Harry, I will never forgive you!”_ My movements abruptly stopped from his warning. My beloved _threatened_ me, journal! I stared stiffly at him for a moment, and then cackled loudly in disbelief. _“Really,_ _love? Shall we try and see?”_ And before he could come up with a witty reply, I dove down and attacked his neck. There was no gentleness in my act as I bared my teeth and bit him down hard. I moaned lustily as I tasted his sweet _, sweet blood_ in my mouth. Draco’s screams of pleasured pain enveloped the room when I sucked hard on his pale  fragile neck. Then, I moved my biting assault (pun intended) to his enticing chest. And guess what I’ve found, journal?

My sweet darling’s delectable gems were the _shy_ type and was in need of vigorous _digging_. That’s right. My very naughty _junior_ stood up in full attention while my mouth watered at the sight of Draco’s inverted nipples. Even his nipples are as arduous as him, nothing less from the haughty Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yet all the _more_ alluring for me, journal. I looked down at the soft mound that was currently covering his right nipple and growled upon the lovely sight. I slowly leaned in and started to familiarize his heavenly smell.  I gave the closed rosy slit a tentative lick, tasting my darling’s bittersweet sweat that hinted strawberries, coconut and purely Draco.

It made me delirious that I instantly locked in my mouth and greedily started sucking out his nipple. I pointed out my tongue and plunged it in at the pink opening. _And_ _Godric’s forbidden fruit!_ But I couldn’t stop my shameful moans when I felt the bump of his timid nipple with my seeking tongue. I coaxed it out like I would with a melted ice cream when it all piles down in a cone. Tongue in. Thrust it out. Suck hard. _“Merlin! Stop! No! Harry… a—ah!”_ I stole a peak at his startled face when he let out an unexpected moan, then gave him a smug look and repeated my actions. Moreover, I gave his left chest a gentle squeeze and teased the slit with my fingers.

Draco continued to struggle violently, but when I was finally able to protract his nipple then eagerly bit it to a mouth-watering redness, he _screamed. “Ah! Harry..!”_ I triumphantly leered at him then immediately mirrored my actions towards his left nipple. _“Stop… please.”_ He begged weakly. It’s rather stupid actually, journal. He thought that I was oblivious to his delicious reactions. I moved up and transferred my attentive tongue to his soft earlobe. I felt him shudder feebly as I whispered hotly into his ear. _“Are you sure about that, my love? Because your body definitely says otherwise.”_ I cupped his obvious erection and chuckled softly. _“Harry, there is no consent. This is forced pleasure. And even if I have to say this to you over and over again… we are not lovers.”_

The room went still, as well as our bodies. _“Enough, Draco! Because. We. Are. And we’ll always be… Imperio!”_ But right after I cast the curse, a single tear escaped his beautiful eyes. _“My sweetheart, my intended… even if I have to say this to you as well, over and over again, you are mine.”_ He smiled dreamily at me as I kissed his tear away. _“Now love… pleasure me.”_ Draco involuntarily bit his lip and groaned at my ~~order~~ request. He sought out my lips and proceeded to give me a heart-stopping kiss, so I instantly opened my mouth and welcomed in his enthusiastic tongue. I fully enjoyed his controlling kiss; his _slick_ tongue was hot as it traced my gums and teeth. And fuck! But I thought my engulfed moans still echoed all throughout the bedroom when Draco started to suck and tongue-fuck me.

I instantaneously released him from his binds and he happily used it to his advantage. He smoothly maneuvered our bodies and switched our positions. I can’t help but be entranced at the hickeys that decorated his chest and neck, his messed-up locks and his swollen red lips. _“Harry, you’re overdress! Help me strip you off.”_ Draco whined. And Salazar, if he’ll ask me anything with that tone, I’ll surely give it to him journal. Get his father released from Azkaban prison? No problem! Make him Minister of Magic? I’ll be honored to. Hand over the world to his feet in a silver platter? It’ll be my pleasure. All he’ll need to do is just _ask._

Alright, I hear you journal, sorry I got carried away while remembering his candid state. Okay, back to the main affair… so after I banished my clothes and his boxer briefs with a swift flick of my fingers, both of us moaned right away in ecstasy as we felt the delicious skin on skin contact. Draco immediately moved down and gave my neck several hickeys as well. _“Oh Merlin! Yesss! More, my love...”_ I held on to him tightly as he swirled his tongue around my dusky nipples. Then, Draco made a happy trail down my rock hard, six-pack abdomen; the by-product of my rigorous auror lifestyle.

Yet, when his sinful mouth reached my leaking cock, _Merlin!_ I howled in pleasure when he suddenly licked my sensitive dick from balls to tip. _“Gods! Draco!”_ And Godric’s gigantic goodies, but right after Draco opened his eager mouth and swallowed down half of my cock, I _almost_ fucking came. _“Slowly now, love. We don’t want to end this soon, right? Oh… oh fuck! Oh gods… Oh Draco, such a fucking wicked tongue. Shite!”_ He did slow down journal but his obscene mouth continued to down my impressive length while his indecent tongue teased the underside of my dick. Draco made a sudden choking sound when he tried to fit all of my fat cock inside his should-be-illegal orifice. He moved back up again, happily sucked the copious amount of precome on my purplish head then dipped the tip of his tongue inside my slit, all the while masturbating me with his right hand and rolling my heavy balls with his left fingers.

I moaned out shamelessly when I felt his hard and wet cock on my thigh. And damn my soul to hell, but knowing that Draco was dry humping me to satisfy his own carnal pleasure was by far the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. _“Fuck! Draco, love…”_   And fuck it all journal, but I grabbed his soft locks and braced myself for the most mind-boggling orgasm I’ll ever experience. _“Oh Merlin! Come..! Coming, love!”_  When I came, I spurted out long ribbons of thick salty come down his fantastic throat but my beloved Draco greedily drank down every drop. _“Hmm…”_

And I swear to Dumbledore’s grave that I blanked out for a few seconds from post orgasmic bliss. Journal, mate… this was just from a fucking blowjob only! I shudder at the thought of the orgasm I’ll be experiencing when I fuck the wits out of him. Anyways, you might’ve been wondering what I’m bitching about from all the pleasant things that have happened to me last night. But you see, when my afterglow subsided, it all went downhill. After I saw how sexy Draco looked with a few remnants of my come dripping from the side of his mouth, I promise you that for a second, I noticed a twinkle of consciousness in his dreamy grey eyes. It wasn’t just the curse who made him act those wondrous things to me but its Draco’s own will too! And we both know journal that it’s possible to counter the Imperius curse.

Hence, because of that realization, I was overjoyed! I kissed him hard and tasted my own come in his mouth. I hurriedly lifted the curse and watched his entranced eyes turned shocked then horrified in a matter of seconds. _“You made me… I to yours… swallowed…”_ Draco covered his mouth then abruptly ran towards the bathroom. I heard his vomiting all the way back from where I was seated. I was confused, journal. Why would he be disgusted with our foreplay? I put on a fresh boxer briefs then promptly went after Draco to check on his well-being.

 _“Don’t touch me, you animal! How could you do this to me?! I respected you! You were supposed to be that annoyingly noble Gryffindor that I can trust with my life!”_ I was petrified by his sudden outburst, and also at his glassy and betrayed eyes. _“I am still that annoyingly noble Gryffindor, love. I will protect your life with mine. I love you Draco.”_ I tried to make him understand the undying love that I feel for him, but Draco just covered himself tightly with a bathrobe and continued to back away from me. _“You’re delusional! This isn’t love, Potter! This is… rape.”_ I still couldn’t believe that Draco was accusing me of something absurd as rape, journal! _“It’s not! You are mine! You are my damsel in distress that I've saved after I defeated the beast!”_

The lights in the bathroom flickered as the atmosphere turned sour. I slowly approached Draco till he was trapped between the wall and me. I really hoped that he’ll see the bigger picture that is us but no… Draco’s cruel look told me that he’s missed it again. _“You’re insane to see yourself being a knight in some stupid fairytale. But… if I am indeed a damsel then I’d rather choose Cormac as my—!”_ My fist swiftly bypassed Draco’s face and landed dangerously close to his left ear with loud snapping sounds of shattered bones and cracked tiles.

 _“I’m warning you, darling. Don’t test my patience. I love you so much, but sometimes you’re provocative nature just riles me up like crazy. Please restrain yourself a bit or… ”_ Draco was left terrified by my appalling action, so I smiled at him like the maniac that he wanted me to. _“Or what, Potter? Are you going to hurt me? Go on! You’re so close to doing it anyway!”_ My beloved egged me on but I can clearly see that he is afraid of me journal, so it’s enough for now. He looked down and turned ghostly pale as he saw my bloody and wrecked hand. _“I strongly suggest that you reflect upon your slip-ups because trust me when I tell you this, love. You don’t want to know the consequences of your childish blunders. Ignorance is bliss, yeah?”_ Draco remained tight-lipped as I gave him a quick peck on his cheeks and exited the room. Later that night, he refused to eat any of my prepared meals and locked himself up in our bedroom.

Twenty-eight hours had passed since his immature upheaval journal, and my patience is wearing thin. I hate this! When Draco arrived yesterday, I imagined the rest of our lives to be peachy and full of cheerfulness. But shite! This is the complete opposite journal! How will I make him understand my unadulterated love for him? Any helpful suggestions there old pal? Wait… Just hang on; I think I felt a disturbance on my ward upstairs. Be right back, journal.

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! And I'm finally done with my licensure exam! I hope that I passed tho. lol!  
> I hope that I didn't made you wait that long. XD  
> By the way, I change the total number of chapters since it's a bit hard to keep up.  
> Sorry for my lack of focus guys! :-(
> 
> Anyways... I do hope that you've enjoyed the newly added chapter. :-)  
> Also, please don't forget your kudos and comments! ;-) <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> WARNING: Newly added tags, read at your own risk? XD

 

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

  

 

_**July 18** _

 

Oh journal, I feel lost. I’m confuse as to why my beloved keeps on rejecting me. Am I doing something wrong here? If so, then I really need help from the greater power up above. Journal, you’re my only outlet from all the stress that’s been driving me mad. Thank Merlin that you’re always here for me. Else, I would’ve been admitted to St. Mungo’s psychiatric ward a long time ago. Remember last night when I told you that I felt a disorder upstairs? You see my friend, I caught Draco coaxing Kreacher into helping him escape.

 _“Kreacher… please hurry up. I don’t need much, just my owl. Then after I escape, I promise to help your master recover from his unfortunate mental state.”_ I noticed my house elf’s burnt hands, an obvious consequence he sustained for trying to get past my protective wards in order to summon Bobbie (Draco’s eagle owl). _“Kreacher is trying hard Master Draco, sir. But Master Harry’s ironclad wards is too tough for poor Kreacher to easily breach.”_ I leaned by the door frame with an impassive expression on my face. _“I can’t believe I’m witnessing such traitorous acts from my very own house elf who swore his loyalty to me. Tsk. Traitors… Traitors everywhere. What to do with them?”_

Kreacher gave a grieving wail while Draco stepped forward with a panicked expression that I’m starting to get used to. _“Master Harry, sir! Kreacher is very sorry! But Kreacher needs to help Mistress Narcissa Black’s son. Forgive me master, forgive me!”_ I stared at his pathetic attempts to punished himself; banging his head hard on the floor and tugging his ears roughly were too light for my taste. _“Kreacher stop! Harry, I am to blame for this! I used my Black lineage to forcefully make Kreacher obey me. Please.”_ I gave in and sighed, just because my beloved looked disparate. So I ordered Kreacher to busy himself with his original tasks, but not without giving him a stern and final warning.

After we’re left alone, I gazed at my fingers and pretended to look bored, while Draco fidgeted uncomfortably on where he stood. _“So… do you have anything to say to me, my dear?”_ And journal, I tried my very best to contain my anger from his betrayal and gave him one last chance to appease me. _“Harry, listen to me… I beg of you to free me and I promise, on my honor, to help you until you are fully recovered.”_ Yes, my dear journal, you’re right with what you’re thinking. That time, my vision was clouded with blazing fury. _“Wrong answer, love.”_ In mere seconds, Draco found himself back on our bed, his hands and feet bound on the bed posts and me on top of his delicious body. _“Oh please… Harry… Don’t do this to me.”_

Draco’s body shuddered as he tried to hold back the tears trying to escape his ethereal eyes. _“Hush now, my little darling. We both knew that this would eventually happen; so why delay it further?”_ I effortlessly removed the offensive clothes that were separating us then proceeded to lavish his charming neck with lewd kisses. _“Oh, Salazar. No! Not through this… not like this.”_ He suddenly whispered. I went still and stared at him questioningly. _“Harry… I’m still a virgin. I never went all the way with any of my suitors, contrary to the vulgar gossips that were circulating around.”_

At that moment, my jaw dropped from his shocking revelation. I never would’ve known! How stupid of me to believe the ill rumors going on about my beloved? I sat down beside him to compose myself, then chortled loudly. _Un-fucking-believable!_ My heart was threatening to breakout from my chest because of extreme happiness and excitement! Can you believe my fucking luck, journal?! I’m his _first_! And will be his _only_ lover! _“Oh Draco, oh my beloved dragon. I will take care of you. I will treasure this gift that you preserved so well. Trust me, you will experience the great heights of pleasure that only I can give you.”_ Draco wept, he looked defeated and conceded. _“Get it over with.”_ He consented and turned his ~~cold~~ nervous expression to his side.

Doesn’t matter really, I was determined to melt him into a puddle of lust. _“I love you Draco with all that I am. With all the madness and devotion you could think of. Only you, my sweet fiery dragon.”_ I whispered hotly into his ears and licked the flushed earlobe gently. Then I trailed my searing kisses down his neck until I reached his inverted nipples. I performed the same deed as before but with tenderness this time after knowing that he was still pure, well, not for long journal. No wonder he showed me such innocent reactions! I let out a moan when I finally drawn out his rosy nipples; the shy buds were sucked into full hardness. Then I moved down again and peppered his torso with teasing kisses, I inwardly cheered once I heard his labored breaths when I wantonly tongue-fucked his navel.

 _“Draco, I want you to focus all of your thoughts to what I’m about to do next. I’ll teach you how to do a proper blowjob just the way I like it, yeah? So that when you return the favor you’ll have me begging like a lowly whore.”_ Draco was such a shy soul that he remained silent, but I know that he’s attentive of my actions. I ghosted over his half-hard cock and softly blew on it, then bypassed it totally to favor his inner thighs with my light kisses. Draco was silently squirming and he unconsciously grabbed the headboard for steadiness. I chuckled at this and finally took pity on him. So I grabbed his half-hard cock and gave the rosy head a wet kiss, then stuck out my tongue to lick the precome gathering on its slit.

I groaned at the bittersweet taste and instantly got addicted. My mouth watered in delight as I sucked him further in; my tongue swirling around and teasing the sensitive spot underneath his mushroom-head. Then I flattened out my tongue to caress the underside of his cock, all the while prodding its angry vein. _“Salazar!”_ Draco unintentionally screamed, his body gave a sudden jolt to my perverted assault. I chuckled as I slowly took more of him inside my mouth, sending pleasant vibrations to his now-leaking and fully-erect cock. Draco gritted his teeth to futilely hold his moans but when his dick hits the back of my throat, he yelled in ecstasy. I bobbed my head up and down repeatedly and rolled his balls gently with my hand. I hollowed my cheeks to provide a more intense suction feeling to his dick then used this distraction to hump his leg to slightly relieved my aching erection. When I deemed him totally lost to pleasure, I released his cock with an obscene sound; and he fucking _whimpered_ from the loss of contact.

But dearest journal, as my gaze traveled further down south, the sight of his winking and definitely _tight_ pink hole almost had me undone. _“Shite.”_ I cursed and inhaled sharply his musky scent, then stuck out my tongue and tasted the sweet orifice for the first time. Oh journal! I can’t even find the right words to describe his flavor, all I know is that I’m a hopeless man doomed for eternity because of Draco’s addictive taste. I religiously rolled my eager tongue around his puckered hole until it became relax, allowing me to slipped past the ring of firm muscles with ease. I happily probed inside his arse and began a leisurely stabbing motion with my tongue, making him arched his gorgeous body like a bow.

I stretched out my left hand to resume playing with Draco’s nipples and masturbated him with my right. _“No… Harry… Fuck!”_ I snickered at his lustful reactions then gently prodded my already-lubricated finger around his quivering hole. Oh yes journal… being a wizard has its advantages when it comes to a rapturous foreplay. I slowly pushed my finger in, the resistant muscles being difficult for a second before it eventually give in as I gave his hole a pleasurable hard suck. _“Ah! Harry! Fu… fuck!”_ Yes… that’s the correct description of what I was also feeling journal. _“We’ll get to it very soon, my love.”_ I promised him as I gritted my teeth from the incredible tightness of his channel surrounding my finger.

I was hypnotized journal as I saw my finger withdraw then be buried back into Draco’s snug hole. I immediately added another one as soon as he became used to the foreign feeling of being finger-fucked. I honestly forgot as to when I inserted the third one since I was harshly gripping my own cock to prevent myself from coming prematurely. But when Draco suddenly moaned as I finally hit the bundle of nerves (which definitely made him see heaven) with my seeking fingers, I happily gave in to my own wicked desires. I hurriedly removed my fingers and covered my own aching cock with generous amount of lube. I draped myself over Draco, guided my depraved dick to his virginal anus with my right hand and with my left, I gripped his bouncy arse cheeks apart to give way for me.

The first time I tried to push in, my dick slipped but it just made my excitement hike up. So I tried again and on the second time, with a forceful shove, my head _finally_ popped his cherry open. _“Oh! Oh Draco…fuck! Fuck!”_ I went cross-eyed with pleasure as I steadily impale my long pulsing cock inside his deliciously snug arse. _“Hurts… Harry…”_ Draco whined as his knuckles turned white while grabbing the headboard. But I couldn’t and didn’t stop journal until I completely bottomed out, can’t blame me from the intense pleasure that’s blinding me. After that, I cooed him softly and lovingly, then kissed his tear-stained face. _“Sshh. I love you so much Draco. Only you.”_ I chanted to him with reverence as I grudgingly stilled my movements and waited for him to adjust to my intrusion.

When Draco’s vice grip loosen up a bit, I started to thrust in and out gently. _“Shite! Oh..! Oh Draco, oh gods!”_ I let out my shameless moans while Draco’s eyes stayed close, yet he was panting and his mouth was invitingly open. But when I adjusted my aiming thrusts and ultimately hit his sweet spot, his beautiful and debauched eyes instantly opened. _“Oh, Merlin! Har… Harry! Ah..!”_ I leered down at him as his body arched in a tempting way that successfully crumbled my sense of control. My slow pace quickly changed into brutal and animalistic speed, bringing the both of us to amazing heights of pleasure. I bent down and took his nipple into my unmerciful mouth, tugging the erect bud with my teeth.

I know that I wouldn’t last long but I was determined to make Draco come first, so with my skillful hands, I turned my attention to his neglected shaft and pumped him in time with my rigorous fucking. Draco thrashed wildly and (at fucking last!) shoved his hips up to meet my violent thrusts. And when I teasingly squeezed his balls, Draco’s blissful screams echoed all throughout the room as he came hard in my hand. The sight I saw ignited even more my pure desire and raw need that I was feeling, so with a single goal in mind, I chased my long-awaited mind-blowing release. _“Love… coming!”_ I warned briefly as I spurted my thick hot come inside his now-pliant body.

For a moment, I entered the euphoric realm in between life and death as my heart stopped for a second from the intensity of my orgasm. _Merlin!_ Even now, words fail me from the otherworldly sex I just had with my beloved Draco! I gathered my last bit of energy as I supported myself up and laid beside Draco’s still-panting form. When I regained some of my strength, I freed him from his binds and pulled him in a warm embrace.  I made a mental note to clean Draco later as I lovingly stroked his soft hair. But not long after, I heard his mournful sobs which immediately crushed the swelling happiness in my heart.

I held Draco’s face tenderly and looked him in the eye as I tried to convey all of my love for him again. Then, I noticed that he’s searching my face for something I can’t decipher. And when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he buried his face into my chest and silently cried. _“Hush now, love. I will never leave you. I love you Draco. Always.”_ I kissed his forehead compassionately and continued to reassure him of my love until he fell asleep. Did I badly hurt him during our lovemaking journal? Was my declaration of love not enough for him to feel secure in our relationship? This is frustrating me endlessly journal!

As for my beloved Draco, after our coupling, he was back to his sulking again and is refusing any contact from me. I’m starting to get worried about his health, he hasn’t eaten anything for almost three days straight. I’m getting desperate now! Do I have to sell my soul to the devil, or Merlin forbid, to Voldemort himself just so Draco would reciprocate my feelings? Oh journal! I need a nudge to the right direction here. Please… _Help me._

 

 

  _ **July 19**_

 

Dear journal, I’m currently in a pinch here. I don’t know how long I can keep this act up. Draco’s missing report is gaining a lot of attention. Maybe being the sole heir of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families and redeemed Ex-Death Eater helped the case to fire up rapidly. This afternoon, I was at my office talking to Hermione, whom gave me a surprising visit. _“Harry, it’s alright. Everything will be okay. Just remember to not shoulder it all, yeah? Everyone has their limits and I hate to see you reach yours.”_

She squeezed my hand gently and offered me a reassuring smile. _“Mione, I…”_ My voice suddenly wavered as my vision turned foggy, and journal, for the first time, the burden that I’ve been carrying somehow lightened up. I was grateful for my best friend’s concern, it made my frustrations with my current relationship with Draco endurable. _“Harry, I know that you’re worried sick about Draco’s alarming disappearance but believe me when I tell you this that he’s in some way safe, and it’s got nothing to do with the D.E.B case. Call it a woman’s intuition or just my strong deduction skills.”_

My heart rate spiked up and I was doing my very best not to look guilty or nervous in front of her. _“Really? Please tell me Hermione, why did you say that?”_ Her smile was strained as she started laying out her presumptions. _“Harry, it’s been a good three days already since Draco’s confirmed disappearance and no dead bodies involving the D.E.B case turned out so far, and thank Merlin for that! All three victims’ bodies were found the next day since the killer wants to put you off track. The longer he keeps his victim, the greater will be the possibility of him being discovered since you’ll have adequate time and means of finding a live person. Second, Parkinson testified delivering files to Draco in his house the morning before he went missing. While the D.E.B case victims went missing right after a night of partying._

_Third, when you investigated his house and found another unrecognizable magical energy aside from his just furthers my guess that he knew his captor very well. We both know how extremely cautious Draco is because of his unfortunate past, so I’m tremendously sure that he wouldn’t be risking his life just to let a stranger or even a mere acquaintance inside his home. Listen Harry, he trusted the person and let him or her in before he was abducted. Also there was a trace of Elsey being Imperioed, which only signifies that her guard was down around the captor. House elves are loyal to their masters and will put up a formidable fight when said masters are threatened, so he or she must’ve cast the curse sneakily.”_

Brilliant isn’t she? Hermione nailed almost every point journal, except for the ‘letting the captor in’ portion. Her inferences missed the part where there’s a probability of the abductor being powerful enough to deactivate protective spells. I guessed that after I defeated Voldemort, they’ve dismissed the idea of another dark wizard rising up against me. Which is a very _fatal_ mistake on their part. They should keep a closer look even to their ‘Savior’ since there’s only a fine line between goodness and evil. And considering my tragic past and great loss of loved ones, they should be examining me thoroughly, making sure that the wheels in my head aren’t missing any screws or if it isn’t running in reverse. Hilarious, am I right journal?

But after that, I decided to keep my toes in line very carefully, especially around Hermione. She’s still my best friend and she’s a pregnant woman, I’d hate to see anything bad befall her and her unborn child. My priorities are set out straight and unluckily for her, Draco will be always on top. _“Thank you very much Mione. Hearing that from you, made me feel at ease. You’re a brilliant woman, and I trust your reasoning to boot.”_ I smiled and gave her a hug. _“You’re always welcome Harry. Just remember that whenever you need help regarding Draco’s missing case or even just someone whom you could talk to, we are always here. And I promise you that I’d do some investigating myself to assist you.”_ When I heard her say that, my blood became cold as ice.

Imagine this journal, Hermione, one of the most brilliant witches in our century will be doing some probing herself! See what I’m talking about being in a pinch here? I need to iron out smoothly my situation with Draco, fucking ASAP! Still, I attempted to sway her focus from the case journal, I do not need a threatening Sherlock Holmes (it’s another muggle thing) on my back 24/7. _“Hermione, thank you really, but I…”_ And believe it or not mate, but I suppose Voldemort is fucking cheering with his dead followers in hell when we heard a sudden knock and another pang in my conscience showed up in the office. Merlin! The headache I experienced that time ( _till now)_ was pure agony. _“Mr. Potter? Are you too busy to grant this old lady some of your time?”_

Narcissa Black Malfoy asked by the door, her restless facade was hard to miss. _“Of course not Mrs. Malfoy! Please, sit down and have a cuppa.”_ I put on my ‘saintly’ mask and offered my future mother-in-law the needed comfort. She looked miserable journal. Maybe her husband’s imprisonment plus her only child’s disappearance is too much for her to endure alone. Okay I’ll admit, I somehow feel bad for doing this to her after everything she’s done to me but she only need to bear this for a little longer, just until Draco fully accepts me. _“Mr. Potter… No. Harry… Harry, dear child. Can you please tell my suffering heart any good news about my little dragon?”_ Narcissa went to me directly and held my hands firmly.

Her same seeking and distraught eyes reminded me of that scene with Draco after our lovemaking. My chest constricted painfully journal, and I simply shook my head in response. Her trembling lips uttered an inaudible ‘I see.’ And I was too late to notice that our simple exchange made Narcissa break down; I barely caught her falling body just before it hits the unforgiving cold floor. _“Narcissa! Just hang on! Mione! Tea! Quick!”_ Hermione gave a surprised yelp and spelled a warm tea to appear. _“My beloved dragon, my poor little child, I can’t even imagine the things he’s been going through right now. I’d go mad, Harry. Mad!”_ As I settled her on the chair, she yanked me down and hugged me with all of her strength. All I can do that time was provide her a little relief as I embraced her back and stroke her hair in a soothing manner.

 _“Sshh… Narcissa, listen to me. I’m doing my very best to find Draco. I swear, on my honor, that I will never stop until he’s back and safe in your arms. Trust me on this, please? And I’m sure that Draco would hate to see you like this, yeah?”_ She looked up at me and smiled briefly. _“You’re right, Harry. I’m sorry that I’ve cause a scandalous scene. It is unbecoming for me as Lady Malfoy. Draco would be saddened to see me in such a state.”_ Her quivering form finally let me go and she accepted the offered tea from Hermione. _“Mrs. Malfoy, I know this would only offer you a bit of consolation but I will also help Harry regarding Draco’s case.”_ My good friend sat beside her and patted her back gently.

 _“Thank you very much, to the both of you. Especially you Harry, I will always have faith in you. I know that my foolish dragon is oblivious to your chaste sentiments so I ask for forgiveness in behalf of him. But once he’s back, he’ll be hearing an earful from me about his ignorance.”_ She smiled sweetly and I choked on my own spit while Hermione laughed openly. _“Ex… excuse me?”_ Was I really that obvious journal? My friends keep on telling me that I wear my heart out my sleeves. But if it’s true then why did not Draco see that?

_“Spare me of your guises Harry, dear child. Do you really think that I wouldn’t see your affections when you fought gallantly for our sake in front of the Wizengamot? How you would always come to our aid when the bullying of former Death Eaters continued? And do you think that I would miss your ‘casual’ gift of ‘Archives of Medical Research’, a book which I presume was from the muggle healer’s community. Harry… You cemented Draco’s resolve to pursue his dreams of becoming a healer, in spite of all the tough challenges that awaited him because of his history. No amount of galleons that I’d deem worthy enough to repay all of your goodness to us. I just couldn’t thank you enough, but your affections towards Draco, that I can fully give my consent to. Because Harry, if it’s you then my mind will always be at peace. I just hope that Draconis won’t give us too much of a hard time.”_

Merlin, **yes**! You can go ahead and read that paragraph again just to make sure that you’re not misreading any of this. Narcissa Black Malfoy, my soon to be mother-in-law, gave her fucking consent to me, Harry James Potter! That wasn’t hard at all, was it? Now, I just need Lucius’. I hear you mate, my father-in-law is definitely a challenging obstacle. Still, there’s no mountain high enough nor ocean deep enough when it comes to my love for Draco. And I swear to you that I’d get Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s permission too. Anyways, where was I?

Oh yes… That time, I still had the decency to blush in front of the mischievous ladies. _“Oh Harry! You’re too transparent that it hurts. And I can’t believe that Draco would misinterpret all of that!”_ You’re right journal, Mione was further fueling the fire of my embarrassment. _“I’m afraid he did so, Mrs. Weasley. My Draco may act like an all-knowing snobby darling that he is in public; but when it comes to the matters of heart, he’s just like his father who needs a good-hearted nagging.”_ Oh, no. I fear that Narcissa is wrong about her child. Draco needs more than just a nagging, journal.

 _“Please, Narcissa. Call me Hermione. And I’m happy to tell you that I’m with you on this. The boys need a supportive push from us. Else, they would just be dancing around each other, for Merlin knows how long!”_ I smiled shyly at Hermione and goofily scratched the back of my neck.  I know what she’s doing journal; Mione’s distracting Narcissa for a short while and I’m thankful to her for that. _“Alright, you beautiful ladies. I’m at your mercy here! Once I find Draco and I definitely will, and to which I’m also sure that he’s safe. Only then, you can go crazy with all your matchmaking strategies.”_

I know mate, a minor slip-up if you ask me. _“Safe? How can you be so sure of that, Harry?”_ And Narcissa’s blank expression somehow made me anxious. Can a mother smell a big fat lie when their child is involve? Because you know that I can’t relate to it, journal. Orphan Harry here, remember? _“I have faith in him and to his abilities, Narcissa. I won’t deny that I’m awfully worried about Draco, but he is one of the most brilliant wizards I know that just won’t sit idly and do nothing. You know why? Because he’s a deviously handsome and a scheming Slytherin who will defend his self to the best of his abilities. And I meant all of those words as a compliment by the way, ma’am.”_

And thank Godric for my quick thinking since after my explanation, Narcissa offered me a gentle pat on my shoulder and a sweet smile. _“Thank you Harry, for reminding me that my Draco is no delicate flower. I did name him a dragon for a reason.”_ I can totally agree with her on that, journal. **My** beloved Draco truly reflects his name, a stubborn yet beautiful fiery dragon. But back to my ongoing problem, how do I progress my current hostile relationship with Draco into a full-blown sizzling romance? I’m being honest here journal, I’m losing precious time already.

What should I rightfully do, mate? Tell me… What would _you_ do?

 

 

 _To be continued..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Again, thank you for your support thru your comments and kudos! :-) <3  
> And as promised, I updated as soon as I can. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, just as I did. Because honestly? I had a cold shower right after writing the smut. lol!
> 
> So... I know you're getting tired of this but I would reaaally love to hear your comments and would be happy to see your kudos. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

 

 

****_July 20_ ** **

 

Dearest journal, was that your sign that I felt today? I bet it was! If you can only feel my chest right now, you’ll hear the loud ‘ta-dump ta-dump’ of my heart. Wait, you’re confuse as to where this excitement is coming from? Oh, please. You’re too humble for your own sake, mate. Alright, I’ll tell you about my day, Mr. Don’t-Know-Anything. Early this evening, after arriving home from my stressful work, I decided that I had enough of Draco’s sulking. So with a tasteful Hachis Parmentier, a warm Crème Brûlée and a cold-to-perfection Vin D’ Alsace Pinot Noir, I entered our bedroom and declared a dinner-in-bed meal. Draco was sitting by the window, still covered in a bathrobe, and was looking far ahead outside while I prepare the table.

 _"You’ll catch a cold with that little outfit, love. I guess you didn’t explore our bedroom that much since you obviously missed your own wardrobe which contained your clothes and other personal stuff. I’ll have you know, it’s the one that has your initials ‘DM’ carved in its handles.”_ He looked at me briefly then stared back outside again. _“I know.”_ Draco appeared uninterested by it. By the way, it got me thinking journal, was he maybe insulted by the wardrobe’s initials? I’ll make a note to change it later into ‘DP’ or ‘DMP’, whichever strikes his fancy. So, right after I finished my preparations, I slowly approached him and held his dainty hands. And Godric, his hands that time were cold as ice! _“Bloody hell! Draco! You’re awfully cold! What the fuck were you thinking by letting your health deteriorate?!”_

And mate, apparition is definitely a blessing to us wizards and witches since I apparated like bonkers (here and there) to quickly draw a warm bath for Draco. And when I finally settled his quivering form inside the tub, I hurriedly spelled a warm tea and a plateful of biscuits to appear beside us. _“Here now, love. At least drink some tea first and eat something light for the mean time. Please?”_ I tried persuading him again to at least eat a bit but he stayed quiet. And honestly? I was so not in the mood that time to play along with his childish antics. _“Why are you making things difficult, Draco? Stop punishing me by harming yourself!”_ I echoed out my thoughts; and when he finally looked at me, his smile was cruel as the unforgiving storm.

 _“Great then! So that maybe, if I’m an inch from death then you’ll finally let me free!”_ I instantly stood up and started nursing my head when I felt the tale-tell signs of an inevitable headache. _“Stop! Enough of this Draco! I’ve had enough of your denials and hardheadedness! You’re the only one who’s being uncooperative here! Did you know that everyone was already..! Everyone was already…”_ That moment, as I stared at Draco’s triumphant sneer, the nudge (to the right direction) that I’m praying about finally happened! Precisely, my friend! I’m getting to the good bits now. Okay... so when Draco thought that I lost his little game, I suddenly smiled back at him and started leisurely undressing myself.

My unexpected actions startled him and he asked me (with a panicked voice) what the bloody hell was I doing. _“What? I was going to join you of course, my love. I need a relaxing bath myself and the tub is more than big enough for the two of us. Besides, you looked lonely in there by yourself.”_ My darling’s jaw dropped, maybe too overwhelmed by my fit body. Hence, unashamed of my own nakedness, I proudly bared everything to him. _“You better close your lovely mouth or else, I might be tempted to insert something indecent in there. Oh! Don’t worry love, I won’t have sex with you tonight since I’m guessing that you’re still a bit sore from our previous lovemaking. Unless… you’ll ask me for it of course, who am I to deny my beloved with something that’ll make the both of us feel good?”_ I ended my warning with a wink then joined him in the tub.

 _“No… don’t come near me! You’re a crazy maniac! I’ll hurt myself if you’ll ever…”_ I laughed loudly when he dared to call me a ‘crazy maniac’. Sometimes his tactless mouth is pretty hilarious, journal! _“Didn’t I tell you already love? Please restrain your brash mouth a bit, yeah? Narcissa would be appalled if she hears you now.”_ Draco’s striking eyes widened, his thrashing movements abruptly stopped. _“Potter… I swear to Merlin. If you ever harm my mother in any way, I will end you.”_ And fuck, but his fierce eyes were such a turn on that I’m starting to doubt my self-control.

 _“Hush now, love. Why would I even harm my future mother-in-law? She practically adores me Draco! I bet she’d be over the moon when she hears this wonderful news of us being together. By the way, did I mentioned that she dropped by my office yesterday? She looked awful at first, but when I reassured her that I’ll do everything in my power to bring you back safely in her arms, well… let’s just say that Narcissa was so thankful to the point that she gave her consent to me courting you.”_ I slowly moved closer to him and guess what? Draco didn’t even budge the slightest. Ah… the feel of his smooth satiny skin was absolutely indescribable, journal. _“You’re a fool Potter. You will lose the favor you’re so proud of once my mother knew the fiendish things you subjected me to. And I swear that you’ll be dead meat before you could even say date.”_

Yet with all his threats, he didn’t protest when I started lathering his delicate body with soap and bath oils. _“Stop with the blackmails Draco. Oh right, muggle word. What I meant was… don’t hassle yourself with these meager threats. You’re a very smart wizard, my love. And you know, oh so well, that I am a reasonable man. But my sweet sanity is kind of brittle as of late, yeah? And you definitely won’t like seeing me do something ‘unpleasant’ if you keep on provoking me.”_ Draco covered his face while his form was shaking uncontrollably. _“Merlin, save me. Save us all from this madness.”_

You know journal, I was definitely annoyed by his overdramatic statement. So, I harshly moved his hands away and tipped his chin up to look him in the eyes seriously. _“No one is going to save you, my darling Draco. Are you somehow thinking about running to your dear old daddy now? He wouldn’t last even a second if he battled me. Let’s see. Who else? Oh! How about Cormac McLaggen? Oh yes, please! Do ask him for help, I would definitely want to see him try fighting me. Mighty Merlin! You couldn’t even imagine the ghastly things that I would do to him. It’ll take days even, just to satisfy my vengeful soul. You could even watch if you want to, my love.”_ Okay, wait! Stop judging me, journal! I had to! If he won’t yield to me through gentle approaches, then he has to see it my way through cruel possible outcomes.

 _“Oh Merlin! Harry… please. I’m sure that Ronald Weasley and Hermione would…”_ Yes, my friend. Draco dared bringing up my best friends’ names in the picture and I laughed hysterically at that. _“Do you really think that my best friends could save you? I’m far too gone, Draco! I’d hate to tell you this but not even them is exempted. Unfortunately, the golden trio is **dead.** You see Draco, I won’t survive a day without you and your kisses. I’d go mad..! Wait. Let me rephrase that. I’m **madly** in love you. I’ve had enough of the excruciating jealousy that I feel whenever others approached you romantically. I’ve had enough of the loneliness that I suffer whenever I’m left in the shadows, observing your smile from afar. Why can’t you notice my feelings towards you? Right after the war, I’ve been there for you during your hard times. I immensely supported your dreams and protected you from harm. Why can’t you just love me the fuck back?!” _

Indeed. I know I lost it, mate. But I can’t contain my unvoiced frustrations any longer. I had to harden my heart even if Draco’s tears were killing me from the inside. _“Oh, Harry. I’m sorry if I… I didn’t know. I always thought that you’re actions towards me is of a good mate. Oh, Merlin. Forgive me! But Harry, please understand that this isn’t the right way to make me fall in love with you. You’ve been a very nice friend to me and I—”_ Salazar! Goodness, journal! Friend! Friend! Friend! Why did Draco keep on insisting that time that we’re just  **friends**?! Right. I need to calm down. You don’t have to keep on reminding me. Well journal, my question doesn’t matter now, since I’ve been successful in changing his mind. How? Through my charming persuasion of course!

 _“I said enough! We’re not friends! We. Are. Lovers. We love each other very much, do you hear me? But… if you keep on pushing me to my limits, let’s just say that I’ve already warned you about the terrible consequences, yeah? And I’ll be starting with your beloved old mum.”_ I stood up swiftly, dark thoughts already forming in my vicious mind. Draco must’ve seen it reflect in my eyes since he hurriedly grabbed me and gave me a tight hug. _“Please! I beg of you, Harry! Not my mother! Leave her out of this! I’ll be your lover! I’ll do anything you want! Just please… spare her precious soul.”_ I went still after hearing him say that. **Finally!** He was finally seeing things clearly! That was some strong push there, journal! Are you asking me right now if I’m happy? Seriously?! I’m overjoyed!

 _“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Cheer up, Draco. I swear that nothing dreadful will happen to Narcissa as long as you remain being my faithful lover. Do you get me?”_ I held his face tenderly and watched him desperately nod his head, like a willing child who’s extremely frightened of being punished. _“I swear… Harry.”_ After hearing his sweet promise, I immediately kissed his soft lips. He surrendered to me and opened his mouth to let my seeking tongue in. I swallowed Draco’s heavenly moans as I started to deepen it. And boy, my ‘junior’ stood up shamelessly when my perverted hands wandered down and grasped his edible arse. _“Not yet, Harry. Because I—I’m still sore. Spare me tonight, please?”_ He asked me cutely, and I couldn’t help but give in to those pleading eyes. Draco silently held on to me and waited as I calmed my nerves down.

 _“No worries, love. I promised you already that I’ll let you heal tonight. I just got excited, that’s all. By the way, you should start calling me with endearments, yeah? You’ll make me the happiest man if you’d do that.”_ I gave him a fond smile and settled us back in the tub. Draco asked if he could turn his back to me so that I could scrub his back. I smiled at his innocent request and positioned ourselves accordingly. _“Draco, love? I’m still waiting for your reply.”_ I noticed a slight shiver from him then right after, he nodded obediently with my ~~order~~ suggestion. And that was enough of an answer for me. Therefore, I continued my interrupted task and gingerly cleaned him, all the while giving his neck and back a few chaste kisses.

And Draco was definitely feeling it since he was blushing adorably from head to foot. _“You should drink some tea first then we’ll eat our dinner. You’ll surely love the meal that I prepared for you tonight. I know how much you fancied French cuisine so I went all the way with my cooking prowess here, just to please you Draco.”_ I received a nod from him again and that slight response was starting to irritate me that time, journal. _“Love, what’s wrong? Is there something you wanted to tell me?”_ I pulled him closer, and my voice was delivered in a gentle but firm tone. _“Nothing Harr—love. I’m just enjoying your soothing way of bathing me. And you know what? I’m starving! I can’t wait to eat your homemade dish.”_ Draco cheerily replied. He faced me again and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks before he exited the bathroom. That simple deed instantly froze me on my spot, my legs turned like jelly from the sudden but very _welcome_ surprise.

Merlin! This must’ve been what my father felt when he was with my mum. A foolish man who’s incredibly happy and very much in love with his soulmate. Once I was able to gather my bearings, I dressed myself temporarily with a bathrobe and went outside to see my beloved already waiting for me in the table. _“I was wondering what took you so long… love. Come! Let’s eat!”_ Draco invited me, his eyes looked ~~faraway~~ playful while donning a matching bathrobe like mine. _“Oh! Forgive me, my love. I was just… just thinking about some stu—stuff.”_ Hey, stop it will you journal? I know that I kept on embarrassing myself in front of Draco, but at least I got to see him smile.

 _“There you go again with that stammering. But it’s alright though. You’re… cute like that… love.”_ And believe me when I say this journal, but I positively felt my cheeks rapidly warmed up from his statement. Damn! I must’ve resembled a ripe tomato from all the blood that was rushing to my face. _“Godric! You’re flattery is… oh come on, love! Stop your cute giggling! Go ahead and eat already. I don’t want you starving on me, it’s a disgrace for my reputation as a great cook.”_ I held his hands briefly as I urged him to start eating. And journal, I was beaming with pride when I saw Draco’s ~~surprised~~ delighted face after he took the first bite. _“Salazar… It’s—delicious. It’s like I’m eating at Le Vittoria right now. Wow, Harry.”_ I gave him a heartily laugh and started digging on my own food too.

 _“I hope to get the same reaction and approval from Narcissa too, love. I—I bet you missed her badly. What do you say about seeing her soon?”_ I heard a loud ‘thump’ across me. When I shifted my focus back at him, I saw Draco dropped his spoon while his mouth was left hanging opened in a silly way unfit of a highborn gentleman. _“You mean that Harr—love?!”_ I swear journal, Draco’s just too adorable! He was so ~~relieved~~ happy about my news that his eyes got glassy. _“I mean every word I said, my lovely dragon. I’m not only reasonable but also enormously generous. If you behave you’re pretty bottom accordingly, then you can definitely count on me spoiling you greatly afterwards.”_ I held his hand then kissed it tenderly. My friend, Draco’s face was crystal clear with gladness and ease.

After that, our dinner went by pleasantly. He positively enjoyed the meal and even requested me to serve him with a breakfast-in-bed tomorrow! And journal, Draco even let me tuck him in bed! This night was fucking _amazing_! Plus, while I’m writing this, my beloved dragon is sleeping peacefully in our bed. I can’t wait to join him soon in the land of dreams, but not before I get to satisfy myself first in watching his angelic face for a good hour or two. Oh journal… the things I can freely do with his acceptance of my feelings! I swear to you that the list goes on and on. Draco is finally mine! And no one can do anything to change that. Alright! I’ll bid you adieu, mate!  And remember this…

 

**Dreams do come true!**

****_July 21_ ** **

 

A wonderful evening to you, my friend. How are you? Good to hear that. How ‘bout me? You’re asking me? Well, I’m more than ‘good’ actually. I feel brilliantly gay and alive right now! Why? Well, well… aren’t you a curious fellow? Alright! I’ll tell you how my pleasant day went by. Okay, so my initial plan was for Draco to reunite with his mother this coming Sunday (July 23). But my very persuasive dragon kept on asking me to allow him to meet with Narcissa today. I admit that I gave in almost instantly; I know that I shouldn’t spoil him too much but who can say no to such adorable eyes?

So after talking to him and making sure that he understands my conditions _very well,_ we went and surprised my future mother-in-law. And please, don’t get me started with the waterworks journal. Because the moment we arrived at the manor, Draco dashed towards his mother and hugged him like a lifeline. _“Oh Draconis! My precious dragon! You’re safe! Thank Merlin for hearing my prayers!”_ Narcissa cried openly, returning the same intensity of Draco’s hug. _“Mother! I thought I’d never see you again! I—I don’t want to let go.”_ Draco sobbed. I admit that I froze up for a second there, but when he didn’t continue to hint anything fishy towards Narcissa then I allowed myself to relax a little.

 _“I’m sorry Draco but I can’t allow that, you know you still have to go to my office and file a formal a complaint. We need to record everything you could remember the day you went missing. Narcissa, forgive me for this short reunion but I can only allow this little exception. We went here first because we really wanted to ease your worries right away.”_ Narcissa stared at me with a thankful gaze then held out her hand to me. When I reached for it, she suddenly pulled me in their warm embrace. _“I couldn’t thank you enough, Harry. I owe my life to you for bringing back my beloved son safely to me. This is the greatest gift a mother could ask for, seeing her child alive and well.”_ I beamed at her, allowing myself to soak in the love of a mother I was deprived of.

We we’re like that for a good long moment when Narcissa finally let go and led us both to a comfy parlor. _“Draco, my child. Before you go with Harry, please, tell me everything. Put my troubled heart at ease.”_ She asked him seriously, her hands were firm on Draco’s. I saw my darling sighed heavily then looked at me for a brief second before answering his mother. _“I was abducted by what Harry and I presumed were Neo-Death Eaters. I remembered waking up groggily that day when I noticed that someone was outside my protective wards. At first, I assumed that it was Pansy but then she would’ve floo-called me beforehand. And when I checked who it was… it—it was Cor—Cormac McLaggen.”_ I heard Narcissa gasped then glanced at me, obviously waiting for a more detailed clarification.

Before I could provide my own scripted response, Draco went on a long explanation. He explicated that after he let ‘McLaggen’ in, he felt that there’s something odd about his actions but ignored it since he thought that he was only feeling tired from his long shift at the hospital. _“Right after I served him tea, he invited me to attend to this party that he’ll be hosting that night. I politely declined because of my busy schedule at work.”_ To tell you honestly journal, I was listening very carefully to his every word. I didn’t even realize that I was holding my breath the entire time. _“I asked Cor—Cormac if that was the only reason of his sudden visit. He smiled at me and answered me ‘yes’ and_ _that he wanted to invite me personally. I almost believed him but when Lola, Cor—Cormac’s golden-masked owl, arrived with a letter bearing the McLaggen family seal. He—he suddenly…”_

That moment, I knew that Draco won’t be able to continue his story according to our agreed scenarios so I took the focus from him. It’s funny actually journal, a ‘noble’ Gryffindor was better at lying than a ‘cunning’ Slytherin. You would really think that the world is coming to an end! _“Allow me to finish it for you Draco. I know you’re still traumatized by the unthinkable things that just happened to you.”_ Draco nodded to me then I continued his story. I explained to Narcissa that after Draco took the letter from the owl, Elsey suddenly appeared in front of him and cast an Incarcerous spell on him. Draco then yelled at his house elf to free him but when he looked Elsey in the eyes, he found out that his orders were useless since he realized that she was under control.

Then ‘McLaggen’ showed up from behind her and ordered Draco to behave himself since he’ll be brought in to the ‘organization’ that night. For curiosity’s sake, Draco asked what he meant by it. Hence, ‘McLaggen’ shared that he’s an ally and he believes in the ideals of Voldemort; he mentioned that they wanted Draco to join them because of his intimate knowledge and experience regarding Voldemort’s goals in purifying the wizarding world. _“So far, that’s our only support regarding our initial account about the involvement of the Neo-Death Eaters. We still need to take Cormac’s official statement about this. Then from his alibi, that’s when we can evaluate and proceed to our necessary measures.”_ I smiled at Narcissa to placate her rising emotions.

Neat, huh journal? Draco was really protesting beforehand about involving McLaggen’s name in our script since the git was ‘innocent’. Oh, please. Innocent? McLaggen was a fucking fiend who wanted to get his filthy hands on Draco, and because of this wonderfully made-up plot, I can finally put a restraining order on him. Hah! I’m so looking forward to seeing his horrified face. Honestly journal, I really wanted to put all the blame on him and not to these small-fry Neo-Death Eaters; but I know that McLaggen’s defense will be faultless and I don’t want to attract any attention to myself either. So this would have to do for the mean time.

Next, I went on and explained the time when Draco was ‘knocked out’ after his violent protesting (which is true), then to how he regained consciousness in an unknown room and was left tied up. Narcissa continued to listen with bated breath as I told her how Draco refused the offer from the people who we’re disguised just like the previous Death Eaters. I also stated that Draco was punished with an Unforgivable (Crucio) to make the story more credible. Then finally, I got to the point where Draco tricked his captors into making them believe that he’ll join their ‘organization’. Then and there, they foolishly released him from his confines and that became an opportunity for Draco, who somehow managed to steal a wand from one of the perpetrators and summoned me with his patronus.

 _“I was thanking Merlin from the bottom of my heart that it was my name whom Draco automatically thought of when conjuring for help. Because that same time I was on a voluntary patrol; deeply hoping that I find something relevant to Draco’s case.”_ Narcissa sobbed in great relief and held my hands tenderly. _“Merlin is merciful to us all. He definitely saw how your thoughts were intertwined with each other and he made the connection possible when that right moment arise.”_ She assured us both. And Narcissa couldn’t be wrong with her assumptions, journal! Because Draco and I are a match made from heaven! Our souls were linked the moment we were conceived.

 _“Thank you for believing in me. And I am also certain that some of the unexplained things happened for a reason. Narcissa I promise you, that once we’re done with the official report, I will personally see to it that the required actions are enforced. Including Cormac’s possible involvement.”_ With a reassuring smile, I saw Narcissa finally relaxed from her previous tensed posture. _“But I’m sure that it’s not Cormac, mother! When he held me down, I noticed his face started to gradually contort then I saw him hurriedly drink something from a flask. At that time, the contortions instantly stopped. I’m guessing that it’s Polyjuice! Because… it just can’t be him, mother. I know Cormac, he will never do anything horrible to me.”_

Yeah, right. He was praising the fucker too fucking much! And thank Godric that Narcissa only took his frenzied ramble as temporary stress. _“Hey, love… Breathe in normally now. You can do this. Listen to my voice and slowly calm your nerves down.”_ I immediately approached Draco and held his hands firmly, both as an act of support and **_reminder_** about our agreed plan. _“I’m sorry Narcissa, I know that seeing Draco like this upsets you very much but this will only be temporary, I swear to you. I will prioritize Draco’s swift recovery from this.”_ I noticed that Draco was trying hard to contain his tears but what actually surprised me that time was when he suddenly embraced me and buried his face in to my chest.

Oh, yes… I was definitely delighted by it journal! Who wouldn’t be?! My dragon won’t be getting any punishments tonight from his alarming outburst before. And when I looked at Narcissa’s bewildered face, I couldn’t help but smile shyly at her. _“It seems to me that I also need a proper explanation about your current relationship with my child, Harry dear.”_ She observed us with a gentle expression in her face then gave me a wink when she caught my eyes. _“Please forgive me Narcissa, but the moment that I found Draco I just couldn’t keep my feelings any longer. His alarming disappearance got me thinking that our lives are unpredictable. And I’m scared that I might not have another chance to be honest with him if I continue to waver.”_

And journal, I expressed my utter sincerity to her while I held Draco gently in my arms. I stroked his soft hair lovingly and let myself marvel at the intimacy that I can finally act out in public. THIS is life. THIS is living! _“Harry, dear child. I’m only teasing you both. I told you before, didn’t I? If it’s you then I’m confident that you’ll continually make Draco happy and safe. But Dragon? Do you reciprocate Harry’s feelings?”_ I felt Draco shudder in my arms after hearing Narcissa’s question, then I caressed his back for encouragement and **warning**. He slowly turned and faced his mother, I might have noticed uncertainty in his eyes but his answers cemented our fates for the rest of our wonderful lives.

 _“Yes mother, please forgive me too for this sudden development. But with all the things that were happening so fast, I decided to be honest with myself as well… I do li—love Harry, mother.”_ At that point, it felt like I received my most desired birthday gift earlier than expected. And I’m most definitely not complaining! I’m afraid that I looked like a fool that time because I can feel my smile stretch from ear to ear, mate. When my gaze traveled back to Narcissa, I saw how contended and happy she was of our relationship. Then, she hurriedly approached us and gave us both another warm hug.

 _“Oh Salazar! I’m ecstatic to hear this wonderful news! Draconis, you made the right decision in choosing Harry as your lover, he’s a reliable and caring man. I’m certain that he’ll take very good care of you. And Harry, dear child, please don’t change, your pure affection towards my dragon is what matters the most. I know that he can be difficult and spoiled most of the time, so I only ask for your patience and continuous understanding. Wait… Dragon? Why are you crying?”_ My palms were absolutely sweating that time when Draco suddenly burst to tears. _“I’m sorry mum, I’m just unusually sensitive today… and you’re also being unusually sappy today too!”_

Oh, yes. I hear you, my friend. I sighed inwardly from great relief! Good thing that Draco still remembered to restrain his tactless mouth because I don’t want to obliviate the poor old lady. Unless it’s necessary of course. Right after, all three of us laughed at the brief tension. When we’ve finished the offered tea and biscuits, Narcissa decided to come with us to DMLE so that Draco could make an official complaint. The rest of the day turned out well and according to plan since darling Draco obediently followed my every instructions. And as for looser McLaggen, we’re still about to hear an official response from him regarding his required appearance in DMLE.

Well journal, so far so good and I genuinely hope that it’ll be smooth sailing from here on. What do I mean by ‘smooth sailing’? It’s a muggle idiom journal. It means that… hold on. I think its Ron’s owl that I’m currently seeing outside my window. Alright then, talk to you later my friend!

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please accept my never-ending thank yous for supporting my work! :-D  
> Hope you enjoyed this newly added chapter. :-)
> 
> And please don't forget your kudos and feel free to comment your reactions (violent or not) LOL!  
> <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> WARNING: Newly added tag, read at your own risk? XD

 

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

 

 

****_July 22_ ** **

 

Hello journal, remember the ‘smooth sailing’ muggle idiom that I wished for? Yeah, that one. Yesterday, it seemed like a hopeful yearning for me but today it was a realized desire. I’m sure you recalled Ron’s letter too, it was a congratulatory one for being able to solve Draco’s case right away. In the letter, he also asked me if I finally decided to confess my piteous pining towards the Ice Prince. Oh, the clueless wanker. I instantly thought that he’d be choking on those words soon. So I happily and eagerly sent Ron a reply, inviting him and Mione to a lovely dinner at my darling’s favorite restaurant the next day (which was early this evening). And journal, mate, you’d be laughing your pages off if you’ve witnessed their silly faces when Draco and I entered Le Vittoria, holding hands.

 _“Ron, please shut your gaping mouth. Because you’re resembling a fish out of the water as the minute passes… Mione, how are you feeling this wonderful evening?”_ I playfully addressed them, barely holding my sniggers. Ron let out an embarrassed squeak then blushed hard afterwards, averting his eyes from us. _“Bri—brilliant Harry! Uh—Draco’s here. What a surprise..?”_ Hermione answered for the team, her eyes were still bulging out from disbelief. I was surely beaming like a loon after hearing her comment, all the while offering my darling his seat located on my right. When we’re all seated, the silent tension was back again. Apparently, my best friends had little faith in my courting prowess since they’re still having a hard time believing the attendance of Draco that moment.

 _“Happy evening to you, Weasley and Hermione. I know that this is a shocking development for you both so… I’ll just leave it to Harry to explain the details as clear as he can according to your information processing ability. Yeah? Dear, kindly do the honors.”_ Draco’s remark caught me off guard and it cracked me up. Another few seconds of muteness past when Mione finally followed and began laughing as well, while Ron remained dumbfounded. _“This is brilliant news, Harry! I believe that we should celebrate this grandly! Oh..! I’m so happy for you two.”_ She stood up and gave us both a warm hug which I welcomed heartily. _“Harry, mate, I don’t care if I’m labeled as the slowest man that ever existed but I’ve got to hear a proper explanation from you. So you better sit down and start unraveling this biggest mystery of all time!”_

Ron demanded which earned him another belly laugh from us. _“I was absolutely right that you’d be eating your taunting words from your letter yesterday. Alright you doofus, just relax and enjoy this fine evening. I’ll tell you both ‘bout everything that just happened.”_ I replied, then winked at his goofy and confused face. As the dinner progressed smoothly, Draco behaved _more_ than well. When I started telling my friends ~~my~~ our well-devised story he also inserted some of his infamous teasing remarks in between my talk. In fact, he became quite friendly to Hermione and offered her useful advises concerning her pregnancy.  But what shook me to my core was his sudden (but very much appreciated) sweetness towards me. Oh yes journal, we were having a PDA in front of everyone!

Draco held my clutched hand on top of the table when I got to the part of my story where I was worried and depressed about his abduction. He also accommodated me by helping me in selecting my meal; by the way journal, have you ever heard of Foie de Veau à la Lyonnaise? Negative? Don’t fret mate, despite from all its tongue-twisting term it’s just basically a calf liver cooked in a very appetizing and fancy way. Still, it was top notch! However, I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet! Journal, you’ll hang your pages open when you read about my next jaw-dropper reveal. My beloved Draco Malfoy (soon-to-be-Potter) fucking _kissed_ me on the cheeks right after informing me that he’ll go to the toilet real quick.

And that’s _in front_ of my best friends and a handful of strangers! Can you fucking believe that?! I think Christmas arrived early as well, boy, am I lucky or what? _“Bloody hell, Harry! What the bloody fuck did I just witnessed?!”_ Exclaimed Ron, looking like he’d seen Voldemort in a rainbow tutu with a matching Lalaloopsy crown (again, it’s a muggle reference so don’t worry your pretty sheets). _“What? You should get used to it, mate. Because you’ll be seeing a lot of **that** starting today till, I don’t know, the end of our awesome lives? Because honestly, I’m never letting Draco go. Ever.” _I followed my promise with a smile, of which I’m sure, didn’t reached my eyes since I saw Hermione looked warily at me.

 _“Well, it’s about time, mate! It’s going to be bloody difficult though since its Draco. Wouldn’t expect anything easy when dealing with a Slytherin, and it’s their Ice Prince on top of that too! But no offense, Harry. I’m genuinely happy for you.”_ Ron patted my back both in a happy and consoling way while I laughed my arse silly. _“Thanks for the warning, Ron. Except, I think I know what I’m getting myself into. And I’m looking forward to it! Ah… I’m so happy right_ _now that I think I’m going to blow up!”_ The excitement in my voice was so visible that the nearby customers who heard me silently chuckled while Ron guffawed as well.

 _“Now, Harry, mate. Don’t you go dying without experiencing the ‘fun’ part yet. Like, being a father for example. I assure you that it’s going to be a nightma… ow! Mione! That hurt.”_ Hermione simply arched her eyebrow and challenged Ron to continue his statement. _“Don’t be such a baby Ronald Bilius Weasley. You’re a bloody beater for heaven’s sake and—oh Merlin! You just made me swear in front of our baby! That’s it! You’re sleeping in the..!”_ Hey, don’t tease me now journal. Bickering as a couple is considered normal and healthy for those who are in a relationship. And bickering while expecting a child is a very blissful thought that I’d love to experience too.

 _“I hope that you’re not stressing your wife all the time Weasley. That’s not good for her and the baby.”_ Draco came back on time to stop their petulant quarrel. _“I’m not… I’m a good husband.”_ Ron mumbled on his chair and his face was red as his hair. _“Don’t worry Draco, he may not look like it but he’s an attentive husband. It’s just that he’s childish antics drive me nuts sometimes. But back to the main occasion; I wish you and Harry a lasting and loving relationship. Merlin knows how much he loves you and I’ll even assure you that I’m one of the witnesses to his limitless longing towards you. And Harry...love selflessly, because being in a relationship is all about give and take. If ever you will go through something of which can’t be solve by just the two of you alone, then please never hesitate to talk to us. We’re always here.”_

Hermione’s words felt like a foreboding admonishment to me. What do you think mate? Are you spooked out as well? Yeah, you’re right. Sometimes, Hermione’s just too smart for her own good. _“Thank you Hermione. I’d take your advice and help for that since I’m definitely no expert when it comes to romance. And… I also don’t want to exhaust Harry’s efforts in making our relationship work all the time. As you’ve said, this is a give and take relation.”_ What? I know that it’s unbecoming for a Head Auror to be blushing like a school girl but I can’t help it! Draco’s saccharine declaration sealed the deal to our prosperous union.

 _“And I swear with all my heart Draco that I will never get tired in making **us** and our love work out and flourish.” _Don’t be such a killjoy journal, I know I sounded bloody sappy that time but I just had to say those words to re-assure him again of my undying devotion. _“Bloody hell! Harry! Stop reciting your vows in advance! You might drive him away from your uncanny enthusiasm.”_ I swear to Salazar journal that during that moment, we definitely caught everyone’s attention since our table was showered with our shameless laughter.

But tell you what, my friend. From time to time, I admit that Ron’s jabs would embarrassed me to no end. And that wasn’t my _vows!_ Shame on him! No mate, I’m not telling you either. You will have to wait a bit longer for that since I’m a bit superstitious and you definitely won’t hear a single word from me. On the other hand, speaking of unexplained things, before the four of us parted near the Apparition Point to retire for the evening Hermione suddenly said something bizarre. It was a chilly night and the wind was blowing constantly that time.

Hermione and Draco walked in front of us and were happily talking about our next dinner plans since the first time was a total success. _“Uh, Draco? Did your eyes look odd just now? Are you sick or something?”_ Ron and I instantly stopped our conversation regarding the Quidditch Cup League. I hurriedly went and checked Draco’s face but he seemed fine to me, though a bit paler than usual but I guess it’s because of the cold weather. _“It’s just your eyes playing tricks on you Hermione, you must be really tired. Pregnancy drains your magic awfully fast and the strain can be great too. Weasley, you should bring your wife home now so that she can rest.”_

Draco’s professional tone surfaced unexpectedly. I wonder what triggered that because I certainly didn’t see any changes in his friendly appearance. _“But I don’t think I’m tire—”_ Nevertheless, I admit that I was a bit curious as to what Hermione would say. _“Hush now, dear. Let’s follow the professional advice here and go home.”_ Ron immediately came to the rescue and finally ushered her towards the Floo Network beside the Apparition Point. We exchanged brief waves and goodbyes before the couple vanished from the green flames.

 _“Love? Are you_ _sure you’re okay? Alright. Let’s head home too so that I can make you a delicious soup that’ll warm you up right away.”_ I gave him a protective embrace before transporting us back to 12 Grimmauld place. Honestly journal, I am a bit worried concerning Draco’s health. He maybe a brilliant healer but sometimes he forgets to take care of himself. And I positively don’t want to lose him to some sickness. Wait. Let me rephrase that… I don’t want to lose him at all to anyone or anything. End of story. My friend, you know that I’m not a selfish person by nature, nor would I wish ill things to others but I’ll be honest here…I’m still that deprived child. The boy who lived but was bereft by the most essential thing in life, _love._

Seemed familiar? Yes, you’re right. Same as Tom. Before I defeated the dark lord, I saw the real him— alone and weak. I can **relate** to him now. I **understand** him now. _We are alike_. This other side of me lay hidden and well-covered by the thick layers of resilience, bravery and chivalry. But all of these coats are wearing down day by day. I may have survived the total corruption of the Horcrux within me because of my mother’s love but it can only save me to a certain point in my life. I confess journal, the darkness still lingers inside my head and it’s drying up my well full of radiance in life. I need to refill it up quickly or else I might lose my sense of rationality.

Oh mate, I thirst for the love and security that I’d find from the person who successfully stole my heart.  You know fully well that he is none other than Draco. And I swear, oh dear journal, that I will treasure him till the end of our days. For I’m a madman whose meaning of his sole existence right now was to be with the beautiful blond creature. My friend, trust me when I tell you that I’d die without him just like the earth would cease to exist if ever the sun would perish. And I would die fighting if someone would try to separate us or take Draco away from me.

_Though… I’d like to see them try._

 

_****July 23** ** _

 

Happy evening to you my dearest old pal. How are you on this remarkable eventide? Oh come on, I asked you first! Don’t go changing the topic on me. I call the shots here! Or so I thought… shite! I’m getting hard again. Wait! Stay down ‘junior’! I need to finish my daily entry first. Okay… so where was I? Right. A _phenomenal_ event happened to me this late afternoon, journal. Thus, you better read this carefully.

So my day at the office started pretty shitty first thing in the morning because of the _still_ open D.E.B case. The Ministry’s joy to DMLE for ‘solving’ Draco’s case only lasted for a few days before they started pestering us again regarding the murder case. And their incessant follow-ups were frustrating my team (unofficially dubbed: _The Golden Team_ ) and me even more. I know that they only wanted to calm the agitated public but my men and I have been working tirelessly to bring justice to the victims and their families. We are not just sitting around peacefully nor having a picnic in the park!

The meeting with the involved departments, including Draco’s DMLE Aid Division, had been nothing but fruitless. It got out of hand because of petulant demands and unchecked tempers from each department heads, including yours truly. But I was truly grateful for Draco’s soothing voice whenever he noticed that I’m starting to lose my cool. _“Harry, calm down. We feel your frustrations too.”_ I know, my friend. Just a few words from Draco and my livid self instantly steadies. When the meeting was finally over, I almost ran outside from the conference room to quickly compose myself down.

I was lounging in my office to nurse my annoying headache when Draco surprisingly entered my office. _“Draco! To what do I owe this pleasure of being visited by my beloved? Have a seat, please.”_ I offered cheerily. But when he ignored my suggestion and continued to approach me, I could only gulp from an unnamed anxiety. _“You almost lost it back there—dear. I wonder what would happen if I wasn’t close by and pacifying your volatile Gryffindor nerves?”_ I gasped for air when he finally settled himself on my fucking **lap**. _“Dr—Draco? Love? Are you alri—fuck—okay..?”_

Shut up journal, you’d be stammering too if you felt those wondrous arse cheeks on your rapidly-inflating dick. _“Yes, Harry dear? Are you quite sure you should be asking me that question when it’s you who looked like someone who’s suffering a stomached?”_ I was left speechless, totally silent from gritting my teeth and trying to contain my groans. _“Do you get my point now? I want you to control your temper; take the reins from your unreasonable self and get a hold of your wits.”_ And damn my soul to hell, but I swear that he purposely ground his hips down while I bucked up instinctively.

 _“Ah… I—I think that getting a hold of my—wits—is impossible right now, love. Not with you gri—grinding down my hard-on deliciously.”_ I let out a low feral groan when he only smirked down at me. Come to think of it now, I thought I saw a dangerous glint in his steely eyes for a moment, something which was carnivorous and seductive wrapped at the same time in a beautiful body. _“Tut. Tut. My preaching appears to be useless right now since all of your blood is rushing down to a different **head**.” _ And the pretty ponce had the audacity to stand up and leave me frustrated for a different reason. Oh no, there’s no escaping me journal.

I quickly shoved away all of my things from my desk then harshly pulled Draco down and placed him on top of the recently-cleaned table. And of course, the messed up documents on the floor can be sorted out later. I gazed intensely at his stunning face like a predator would to a prey. _“You’re playing a very dangerous game, love. What’s this sudden change of heart? Not that I’m complaining but still, I’m fairly curious.”_ I hovered on top of him and inhaled his heady scent. And speaking of scent, I think Draco recently changed his perfume since his fragrance was quite intoxicating to a whole new level.

 _“I realize that since I’m doomed no matter what, might as well flow with the current. But I’m pretty sure that’s not what your body is currently focus with. Am I right—love?”_ Shite! With the way Draco was talking, I won’t be surprise if he heard my thread of control snapped audibly. Within seconds, my hungry mouth met his in a crushing kiss. I swallowed his moans and firmly gripped his blond locks to anchor myself on reality. My sinful mouth moved down and tasted his neck, putting several hickeys for all to see. And journal, it was pure torture when our bodies were separated by our clothes during that time.

I murmured a quick sorry to him before tearing our shirts apart. Finest and expensive satin shirt be damned! _“Merlin! I love you Draco! Mmm…”_ I eagerly sucked at his shy nipple as soon as my mouth descended on his chest. Draco let out a throaty moan, his body arching up in a very delectable manner. While my tongue was busy coaxing out his nipples from his soft mounds, my unbelievably steady hands were busy discarding our pants and boxer briefs. I groaned out my pleasure when I felt the sweet friction between our aching hard-ons. I humped his hard member shamelessly and stared in enjoyment at his exhilarated face.

Draco’s long ravishing legs were deliciously wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him and allowing my forceful thrusts. Even now, I can still feel the sting of the cuts on my back from his harsh clawing earlier. And no, I’m not healing my trophies mate. Draco’s labored breath told me how close he was just from my dry-humping. My beloved definitely has a lewd body, my friend. Very lewd and all mine. _“Oh no, you’re not coming from this love.”_ I instantly stopped my assaults and was rewarded right after with his lustful mewling. Ah… any orchestra would be ashamed if they ever hear the heavenly sounds he emit. **_If_** _._

 _“Har—Harry… Please…”_ Draco shamelessly begged while I painstakingly prepared his nirvanic arse hole. _“Sshh… don’t tempt me now, love. I don’t want to hurt you during our lovemaking because you’re so precious to me Draco.”_ I cooed. It took all of my strength to control down the lustful monster in my chest who’s trying to crawl all the way up the surface. And when I was finally able to slide in and out three of my fingers easily, I decided to let the monster out to play. I quickly withdrew my fingers then hurriedly placed my cock in position. And sweet nectar of Salazar but our second time still had me howling like a dog in heat.

Oh journal! As my dick sunk inch by incredible inch, my mind went brain-dead from pure euphoria. And the fucking excitement from doing it in my office doubled the intensity. When I finally bottomed down, I quickly started fucking his brains out. Draco’s attempts in keeping down his voice was futile since he was moaning in a way that can be heard by the entire floor. Honestly? I couldn’t care less, I’d rather let them know who owned Draco’s body and soul. I had him screaming deliciously like a fucking whore every time I accurately hit his sweet spot.

The heady smell of sex in the room plus his alluring voice drove me mad with desire, journal. I was barely aware of the way the table moved forward from the force I was delivering to the pliant body underneath me. How the wooden floor made an angry grating sound whenever I piston my cock in an animalistic speed towards his awaiting and stretched heavenly hole. _“Oh…oh! Draco—love! Fuck! You’re fuck—fucking amazing!”_ Sex in the fucking office,  **fuck yes**! 

We’re surely catching up from the years of being painfully apart. _“Ah! Harr—Harry! I won’t las—I’m so close!”_ And thank Godric that he was because I was on the edge of coming as well! I fisted his cock and started jacking him off in time with my rapturous assaults. We both came simultaneously, shouting our pleasure brazenly. Draco came hard, painting our stomach copiously with sticky semen. While I spurted my hot and thick come inside his constricting walls. And I swear old pal that I thought I won’t be able to come down from such incredible heights of pleasure, well not until Draco stroked my hair and reminded me where I was. _“Fuck. That was—you’re fucking amazing love! And shite…! But I’ll be surely getting a memo from this very daring exploit!”_

Draco chuckled and told me that he cast a silencing charm around the office before entering, since he was half-expecting to be jumped by the barbaric me. I laughed at his witty remark and kissed him hard until he protested from the lack of air. Then I cleaned the both of us in a very cheerful way that would certainly make your eyes roll (if you have any). I even tuned out halfway from Draco’s chastising speech about wrecking his posh shirt. Oh! Don’t worry! A quick Reparo did the trick journal. _“Well, I’m pretty much sure now that you’d be able to continue your work pleasantly. Au revior mon amour.”_ With a parting kiss on my cheeks, Draco left me on a blissful state. 

Oh, journal…I was absolutely taken by surprise about Draco’s boldness! I couldn’t help but think that maybe I was imagining all of that? Because I didn’t expect, well not this soon, to experience such level of intimacy from my beloved. But one thing’s for sure though…I was instantly on my knees right after Draco left me alone in my office and was incessantly thanking Merlin for making that happen! This is it mate! I’m absolutely certain now that my ~~threats~~ conditions are no longer necessary for Draco is finally reciprocating my feelings! So what did I tell you before?

We are a match made from heaven. Our souls were connected by a red thread the moment we were conceived. And there’s no escaping destiny, just like me, held prison by my prophesied fate. Alright, journal. I need to attend now to my boyfriend duties. Kreacher was just here a minute ago, telling me that Draco is asking for me to be in our bedroom immediately. So… Ami plus tard! That means “Later friend” in French by the way. Wow. I’m a fast learner!

* * *

Maybe Harry was right after all. Maybe he and Draco are really fated even before they were born. Their story would make people believe that having a soulmate is not just made up by hopeless romantics. But… Hermione may beg to differ. The bookish lady was currently surrounded by mountains of books inside her study, looking for something that would rest her curious state. She knew what she saw. And when she finally found the answers along the moldy pages of forgotten records, she hurriedly sent a letter to Harry, requesting his presence first thing in the morning.

“Oh Merlin! Harry is right about Draco!” Hermione exclaimed. Her worried expression was visible as she continued to re-read her discovery.

 

  

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really sorry about the late update. Work has been very demanding lately, that's why my writing can't be finished in just one seating session. :-(
> 
> But anyways, I'm always thankful for your support via your comments and kudos! :-D  
> Please continue your support till the very end of this story! ;-) <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> WARNING: Newly added tags, read at your own risk? XD

 

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

  

 

_**July 24** _

 

Dear journal, mate. I’m still rendered speechless as to what I’ve just discovered today, so instead I’m going to write this all down. While preparing for our breakfast this morning, Kreacher handed me an urgent letter from Hermione who’s requesting to meet with her as soon as I could. Since I know how to identify which is which (senseless paranoia or valid threat), I replied and told Hermione that I’ll meet her during my lunch break at The Leaky Cauldron.

 _“Harry! Thank Merlin that you’re finally here! I need to tell you something important at once!”_ Hermione sort-of smothered me the instant she saw me inside the premise. I was seriously hungry that time and asked her if she’d allow me to at least order my meal first but she denied it, giving me a reason that **it** couldn’t wait another second. So I sighed and nodded my approval. But presently… hunger is the last thing on my mind now.

 _“Oh, Harry! You’re right! You are right all along! I should’ve listened to you and considered the subtle signs. Instead, I laughed it off, thinking that it’s just your stupid crush you’re feeling towards Draco. But I was so wrong Harry… Draco is—the blood flowing in his veins were not purely from a wizarding lineage alone but it was also mixed with a magical being’s as well. And we’re not talking about it coming only from one side of his family tree, but both from his Black and his Malfoy heritage. Which means that Draco may have inherited both Veela and Siren genes.”_ I gaped at Hermione, considering the possibility that she has gone bonkers. So I asked her to repeat her words but she simply rolled her eyes at me in annoyance.

_“Remember the other night when I mentioned that I noticed something odd in Draco’s eyes? You see, it was cold and windy during that time. While we’re talking, I was observing his face closely because it appeared to be glowing but when he seemed to sniff something in the air and looked at you, Draco’s facial features changed drastically. His face was flushed, as if having a fever, and his eyes turned bird-like akin to a Thunderbird’s… a fiery orange-gold. I assumed that it momentarily confused him too because he then paled in bewilderment. You see Harry, that certain scene triggered something in my brain because it was so familiar. It bothered me the whole night and when Fleur visited me the next day—well, let’s just say that she just answered my speculations right away. You know why? Because I saw firsthand how Fleur acted the same way around Bill when her heat is coming.”_

Right journal? The moment I heard the word ‘heat’, I gasped. It’s all making sense now! His unexplainable glowing aura, his enhanced and very addicting scent, and the fucking sex… Oh Merlin, yes! No wonder Draco has been insatiable during our lovemaking sessions. And you’re reading this correctly my friend, **sessions**. Because someone’s been constantly getting the ‘D’ ever since our last public and very erotic stunt in my office.

Hermione then told me that it couldn’t be her imagination due to fatigue (according to Draco’s proposition). And what she discovered urged her to thoroughly search for additional answers for hours on moldy forgotten records and old restricted books which are banned from public access. Oh dear journal, I still couldn’t believe how my gut feeling was right all along! Moreover, Draco’s ancestors held quite the reputation.

_“According to these Serbian official records which dated back from 1370, Prince Marko Kraljević, who reigned the Serbian Lands during the period of 1371-1395, was able to defeat and capture a very dangerous and elusive Veela named Ravijojla. The young ruler made her swore loyalty to him and she became his blood sister. However, their union resulted into something more; they had an illegitimate child. And even though the infant was born out of wedlock, she was still married off to another aristocratic family. It was a bit hard keeping track of Ravijojla’s bloodline because all of her descendants were female, which in this case meant that they were obligated to change their surname once wedded.”_

_“And guess what? Draco’s great-grandmother—Lucrezia Rosier, née De Castellane, was the only remaining and direct descendant of **Katarina** , daughter of the greatest Veela Ravijojla and Prince Marko. And base from the annals, we can theorize that the Veela blood remained somewhat astir because it is compatible with being mixed with a pure-blooded wizard’s.” _I know journal, I’m surprised too about this shocking revelation! Lucrezia only had a daughter which was Druella Rosier and Druella herself only bore daughters of her own—Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa.

 _“Wait. You mentioned before that Ravijojla’s descendants were all female. But that wouldn’t make sense since she obviously has two now which are Draco and Teddy.”_ I asked Hermione, urging her to reveal the last piece that would complete the puzzle. _“You’re right, Harry. But then Andromeda married a muggle which may have weaken the Veela’s active genes on Nymphadora’s. Plus you’re forgetting that Remus was a werewolf, meaning—another magical creature’s blood was added into the mix. And when Teddy was born, a male offspring, we can assume that the Veela genes went dormant or maybe even non-existent in his veins anymore.  But if you want to, we can still check Teddy’s blood just to be sure.”_

 _“However—the Malfoys are a different case. Draco would have been a ‘she’ if the Malfoys were as pure as they claimed it to be. Yet somehow, one witch having a magical being lineage escaped their scrutinizing background check or maybe—she was deliberately exempted from it.”_  Hermione shared with a smug expression and great self-assurance. _“Lucius Malfoy I married the sole direct descendant of a very famous yet rather powerful Siren named Thelxiope.”_ To be honest, my brain short-circuit with all the information I was receiving from Hermione that moment.

What I only remembered were the important details like—Adelaida Malfoy, née Durnovo, had male ancestors according to the Russian registry and that “Thelxiope” means ‘ _eye pleasing'_. Hey! It’s a plus point to know the meaning behind your husband’s really great-grandmother’s name. _“It appears to me that when Thelxiope’s blood was further mingled into the pure-blooded wizarding folks, it became dormant and that’s possibly the reason why she had male descendants. But you see—Sirens, Harpies and Veelas are closely related magical creatures. And when both similar lineage fused together inside Draco’s body the moment he was conceived, well—I’m speculating that not only it reawakened the dormant Siren blood but there’s also a big chance that Draco was a perfect combination of both.”_

And a deadly combination it will be if Hermione would be able to prove her hypothesis. Veelas are magical creatures who have power over the wind, so they delight in causing storms of high winds. Their graceful movements when dancing is as beautiful as the rest of them, and that’s how they charm their chosen mate or unfortunate victims. But despite of their gentle beauty, they are fierce warriors. Veelas also have a vast knowledge in the art of healing and over medicinal plants. They also have prophetic power, and this capability can sometimes be channeled towards their mate.

Veelas are said to be temperamental but loyal creatures, so the men who threatened them, defied them or broke their vows were killed through a Danse Macabre.  And when angered, their physical appearance transformed similarly like Harpies. During that state, their faces turned into cruel-beaked bird-like heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders. Sirens, on the other hand, are very dangerous creatures who lure men with their enchanting music and voices. When those men are lulled to sleep, they tear them to pieces. Well let’s just say, that they like their lunch minced and ready for easy eating.

But when a Siren falls in love, she remains true and loyal to her chosen partner all her life. And if ever she’s rejected, she’s fated to wither and die—singing her heart out for her unrequited love. It is also a fact that Sirens are creatures of flame, they can launch balls of fire from their hands as their main weapon and defense. They have ethereal beauty as well, their bodies are seductive and bewitching. Like their cousins, the Veelas, Sirens are also an irascible race. And when infuriated, their ash-colored feathery wings sprout out, their feet become scaly and their talons materializes.

Yet despite all of these facts, there was not a second that I was discouraged nor frightened by Draco’s eventual semi-human traits. Honestly? I was even overjoyed to hear that! And knowing that both Veelas and Sirens are faithful lovers only means that Draco will be forever mine. Now, my only problem is to ensure and place myself as his chosen mate. _“Mione, since Draco and I are lovers_ — _do you think that would mean that I’m his chosen life mate?”_ Hermione’s forehead furrowed, the way her eyes looked at me seemed to be like the gears in her head were very close to overworking.

 _“I don’t have the right answers for that Harry. Every book that I’ve read regarding both races didn’t mention how they choose their mate. And according to Fleur, it’s a sacred information that cannot be shared outside their race.”_ I know journal, if I’m not his mate then no one will be. I’d rather let him sing himself to death than be in someone else’s arms. _“Forgive me, Harry. I know how much you love Draco and it would be unthinkable for you to let him go if ever_ — _you know what I mean. But you have to, Harry. Love doesn’t mean possession. As I’ve said before, it should be selfless. And if you truly love him, then you would only wish for his happiness.”_ Hermione explained.

She tried to make it sound bearable but she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Draco is mine only. And I will never let him go. _“But all of these facts are simply speculations if there’s no proof to it. So before you dishearten me and talk to me about letting him go_ — _how about we make sure first that he really did inherit those mentioned characteristics.”_ I snapped at her but my irritation subsided when she gently patted my hand and her face looked apologetic. _“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m getting ahead again. Of course, we need to make sure of it first. Well, after I discovered all of these things and knowing Draco’s very proud family who’s boasting about how their blood is ‘pure’, then I’m positive that he and maybe even his parents didn’t know the truth! Right now, I can totally imagine Lucius’ shock face the moment he hears that he’s got a Siren’s blood flowing in his veins.”_

Yeah, Hermione was right. Lucius would definitely self-destruct! _“Hermione, do you really think that there’s a possibility that Draco doesn’t have a clue about him being part-Veela and part-Siren?”_ I asked again and Hermione merely nodded, but I can see it in her eyes that she’s still keeping a vital information from me. I demanded her to tell me whatever she’s still hiding. _“Harry, this certain fact about a Veela is not officially recorded for safety reasons. You see, a Veela’s heat is unique. It’s only triggered right after losing her virginity. Now, according to Fleur, you can never detect when the heat cycle will start since it’s different from every Veela. And like a human female’s menstruation period, it will also recur monthly. But once it starts, a Veela will temporarily become a slave to the scent of whoever deflowered her for the first month of her heat cycle. That’s why when Veela’s were raped_ — _most of them would go mad and will commit suicide since they’re loyal creatures. Now the question is_ — _was he a virgin the first time you had sex?”_

You and I both knew the answer, journal. And I could only nod to her while she gasped in surprise. Hermione voice out that she’s half-expecting my answer since Draco has a respectable family name to uphold. And that he’s got an uptight arse as well, and we both chuckled at that. _“I trust you Harry. I know that you would never force yourself to Draco. So I’d say that you’re quite the stud my friend, since you had Draco willingly give his virginity to you. But remember, this is only temporary so don’t assume that you had him fully under control forever.”_ I smiled and saluted her, giving her a determined _yes ma’am _ as an answer.

We made an agreement that before we tell Draco these unknown facts, we need to have proof first. Why? Isn’t it obvious, journal? My darling is a lovely but very difficult **creature**. If we tell him this without any support to our claims, he’d just accuse us of being mental. _“Alright, listen here. You need to provide me a lock of hair, his blood and saliva sample too. I’m sure that would be easy as pie for you since you could always go over his house and_ — _.”_ I laughed heartily and told Hermione that we are already cohabiting. She was surprised and then accused me of forgetting to mention to them such detail.

 _“What? Draco and I are very serious in our relationship. Besides, I already had Narcissa’s approval.”_ I replied, looking smug at her disbelieving face. _“What do you mean by approval? Oh Merlin! No way..! Don’t tell me that you’d_ — _!”_ We were already attracting quite an audience from her excited squeals. _“Mione, hush now. I don’t want this to reach the sharp ears of ‘The Prophet’ yet or worse_ — _Rita’s. You know how fast gossips circulate around here.”_ It’s easy to agree to Hermione’s requests so that she can start analyzing if Draco’s Siren and Veela genes are fully active. We can’t just assume that him changing the color of his eyes would be the only validation to our theory.

So after Mione’s big reveal, our conversation turned into the usual friendly and calming atmosphere. I would have fully enjoyed my lunch break with good food while listening to Hermione’s interesting suggestions regarding my **big plan** —but a sudden chill in the air disturbed my peaceful afternoon. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The feeling was familiar—I was being watched and it’s been a while. I couldn’t be overthinking things because I’m a seasoned Auror and a veteran in the last war. I know how it feels to watch someone and be watched too. Come on journal, stop chastising me, I know that I’ve only mentioned this now but you don’t have to be a worrywart.

Okay, fine. I’ll tell you the truth, these past couple of days—I kept on sensing a watchful presence around me. At first, I simply ignored it because I thought that it’s just one of my stalker fans following me religiously. But no—this one feels unpleasant and somewhat ominous. What? I’m Head Auror for Godric’s sake! And if you’re forgetting something important, I’m freaking Harry Potter! I defeated the dark lord, remember? So there’s no need to be alarm regarding this stalking issue. Whoever it is, he or she would only be gnawing his or her fingers in frustration since he or she is definitely powerless before me. Why do you think people stalk? It’s because they’re weak and they lack self-confidence.

So let them try, my friend. And no, I’m not being over-confident. I’m simply stating the truth, and not because I could relate to their bad stalking habit. How dare you accuse me! I deny your allegations that I once stalked Draco before—no sir! I’m only safeguarding my beloved. But I’ll take your advice that I need to confront whoever the stalker is someday. I don’t want Draco harmed in any way because of a pest surrounding me. We live under one roof now and I want to keep our paradise safe from any threat.

Oh, shite! It’s almost 7:00 pm now, I need to pick up a certain blond beauty from his workplace. He surprisingly fire-called me a while ago, saying that he’d be home early. But since I’m a great boyfriend, I insisted that he should wait for me in his office because I’ll take him to another fancy dinner. Yes, you’re right journal. I need to help my beloved unwind from his hectic work every now and then. And with that said, I can’t have my darling Draco waiting for me, yeah? So, later then. Au Revoir!

 

* * *

 

 

While our favorite hero hastily stored his journal back to its magically hidden compartment located in his robe pocket, our handsome Ice Prince is currently lounging on his chair inside his office and is waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up at work. Draco’s face appeared blank while staring at the front page of The Daily Prophet: **Harry Potter** — **Savior of the Wizarding World, in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, a former Death-Eater?! Is this romance genuine or fabricated?**

The headline was written by Rita Skeeter and it showed a big moving picture of him kissing Harry’s cheeks inside the restaurant. Draco huffed and put the newspaper back inside his drawer. _“Why am I reading such rubbish? What I need is a good book.”_ He told himself and summoned a book regarding ‘Rare Magical Herbs and Where to Find It’. But when the Mediwizard is finally relaxing his restless mind, he suddenly felt a foul presence just behind his closed door. Draco felt vulnerable because the standard protection spells allowed on each offices inside the hospital is not strong enough to fend off such level of malice.

He stood up and held a firm grip of his wand. _“Who’s there?”_ Draco called out, his voice coming out a bit unsteady. Yet as swift as the malevolent presence arrived, it vanished into thin air when another one showed up. So when the door suddenly opened, Draco almost cursed the person who dared to startle him. _“What the fu—Harry! Do you mind knocking the next time you enter my office? You almost gave me a heart attack back there!”_ Draco scolded Harry who remained standing by the door, his expression dumbfounded. When the shock passed, the Auror almost ran towards his lover.

 _“What’s wrong love? You look riled up. Did something bad happen before I arrived?”_ He asked while trying to calm his peeved boyfriend through a warm hug. The Mediwizard eagerly accepted his soothing embrace, soaking himself in Harry’s protective presence. _“No—nothing. You just startled me, that’s all.”_ Draco reassured his lover while thinking that maybe what he sensed beforehand was just his exhausted brain playing tricks on him. Harry was about to further probe the topic when he felt that Draco was keeping something from him. Yet when he noticed his boyfriend’s sultry expression, he went mute where he stood then blushed like a high school girl.

 _“Wicked. Now that I’ve got a close glimpse of your Auror uniform—well I must say that you look absolutely fuckable in it.”_ Upon hearing Draco’s brazen comment, Harry choked on his spit that caused Draco to laugh loudly at his adorable response. _“Love… stop embarrassing me!”_ Harry whined while scratching the back of his head, his blush already matching his scarlet Auror robes. And beneath that flaming garment which symbolizes justice, Harry wore a simple white silk shirt, tight-fitting black slacks and dragonhide boots.

Anyone could also see the gold-plated uniform name tag located on Harry’s left chest that states ‘Head Auror’ in bold letters. And while the blond angel continued his distracting teasing remarks, both of them were left unaware of an uninvited gaze. A gaze which is full of malice, envy and hate.

 

 

_**July 25** _

 

Journal… I write to you in great frustration and anger right now. I’m currently having a **forced** coffee break in my office. I almost skipped writing to you today but Hermione firmly insisted that I should rest my short-tempered head since I’m not helping my team with all my berating. But what do you think I should fucking do? Huh?! Draco—the love of my life, my soulmate and my only reason of being sane on this savage world is missing! How did this catastrophe happen? While I was busy with paperwork, I received an urgent firecall from Narcissa. She was already hysterical the moment I let her line through so I wasn’t able to understand her at first. But when I heard her shouted the words ‘abducted’ and ‘Draco’, I was halfway towards my door and on my way to St. Mungo’s to confirm Narcissa’s suspicion.

And journal, I prayed to all the gods I know and even to my dearest loving mother to keep my beloved from danger. But no _—_ the fates are so damn cruel to me, my friend. When I reached Draco’s office, I saw the hospital’s hired guards and some nosy people blocking the door. I barked orders at them to move far away from the premise so that my Aurors could do their job properly. They cowered in fear and hastily moved to give way for me. The minute I stepped in, Narcissa leapt forward and hugged me tightly. Her muffled cries were loud enough for me to hear and I stroked her back in a soothing way while I tried to calm myself as well.

And Merlin help me, but the state of Draco’s office was a big mess journal. My beloved fought his captor, to that I could be sure of, since I saw how his documents were scattered all over the room and the office’s calming baby-blue wallpapers were hanging from the wall. There was also a burnt portion found on Draco’s table and our picture frame which I insisted to be placed on his table laid on the floor and was smashed beyond recognition. But what truly caught my attention was the few droplets of blood that I saw on the windowsill. Yes! You’re fucking right journal. I saw red on that instant.

In fact, the rage I felt never subsided and I can assure you that it just keeps on increasing by the minute. I swear to fucking Salazar that I would murder the fucker who DARED to abduct Draco. He won’t reach Azkaban alive nor will he even have a decent trial the moment I find him. Oh no _—_ he will die in the worst possible way he couldn’t even think of. I swear journal. If I ever see Draco severely hurt or just hurt in any way, the fucking abductor would definitely _—_! Shite! I hear you. I need to relax. Yes, my main goal for writing now was to lessen my anger a bit, I need to, in order for me to gather my wits and think clearly. I’m confident that my team is capable, I know it because I personally pick those elite wizards and witches _—_ the best among the best, just to solve this case ASAP.

Still, their efforts won’t be enough if I remain uselessly angry. They need me as their leader; as well as my guidance and my ingenuity to figure out this case. It’s almost midnight already my friend, and my department is in full-chaos while records are being passed back and forth from brilliant minds. And honestly, I’m quite glad that Hermione and Ron came to help too. They were by my side as soon as they received my urgent Patronus. This is dreadfully amusing, the Golden Trio _—_ back together again to solve mysteries and fight crimes. Fuck! The bloodlust that I’m feeling right now is terrifyingly delightsome. And by the way, did you know that the test came back positive? That it was indeed Draco’s blood that I’ve found on the windowsill?

Further investigation also revealed that the room was charmed with an advanced level of silencing and concealment spells, that’s why no one and not even the guards detected any kind of violent disturbances. Our deduction was that when the captor successfully seized my unwilling lover, he escaped and took Draco with him through the window since an open window wouldn’t activate the alarm system of St. Mungo’s. The abductor definitely knew what he’s doing since he apprehended that there is greater risk if he chooses to escape via the hospital’s entryway because no concealment charm or magical aid would evade the detection spells placed on the said entrance. My team meticulously checked every nook and cranny of Draco’s office but the only thing they were able to find was scattered pale-blue petals of Globe Daisies on the floor.

The amount of petals was so few that anyone would miss such an important clue. But thanks to my very diligent search team, we had at least one. Now the team is analyzing the petals to extract additional clues like, where it originally came from and how fresh it is from the moment it was plucked. Oh, I can wait. Besides, Hermione is with them and I am more than confident with her abilities. However, there is absolutely one thing we’re all sure about _—_ Draco knew his captor. Am I certain, you ask? Hell I am! I know Draco very well, if he’s threaten the instant the perpetrator entered his office then he would’ve sounded the hospital’s alarm. But he didn’t, did he? It’s because he trusted the abductor.

We speculated that Draco only started attacking the captor and defending himself the moment when the silencing and concealment spells were placed. I feel powerless because I wasn’t there to defend and save him. Yet I feel very proud of how fierce my beloved was, he did everything to at least maim the perpetrator. But despite Draco’s brave fight, he wasn’t just powerful enough to fucking _kill_ the fucker. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, you’re quite right journal. Someone would pay dearly for this, I can guarantee Draco’s captor that he would die a very painful and slow death.

Oh no, I won’t be using any spells for torture. Please. That’s just too easy. I would torment him by hand and it would definitely be **_bloody_** and **_messy_** _._ Don’t fret journal, I’m also open to suggestions, if you have specific requests then I believe I can find a way to…

 

* * *

 

 

Harry is quite focus in writing to his trusted journal that he almost jumped out from his chair the moment Hermione suddenly barged in. _“Harry! We’ve got news! The petals—we finally know where it came from! My advance and personalize tracking charm revealed that it came all the way from Romania. These flowers are considered rare and are native to the Romanian plains and only blooms in the summer season. Further tests also showed that it’s already at its peak of drying cycle.”_ She urgently stated; her face was hopeful that these mere clues would somehow lead to another one.

 _“Thank you Mione. I’m very thankful for your help but I think it’s time for you to go home and take your rest. You’ve done more than enough to aid me. And if Draco’s here, he would’ve chastise you for still being up so late tonight.”_ Harry hastily vanished his journal and approached his best friend with a grateful smile on his face. He pulled Hermione in a tight hug when she looked like she would insist in staying with them. So the witch just only sigh and nod in agreement, then she gently patted Harry’s shoulder and whispered to him that she’s only one Patronus away.

On the other hand, Ronald asked his father, who was also there to help Harry, to take Hermione with him to the Burrow’s since he wouldn’t be at ease if he’s always distracted about Hermione being alone in their house that evening. _“I’ll be back, mate.”_ He told Harry before walking his wife and his father to the Apparition point. When the beater came back, he spotted Harry nursing himself a cuppa and appeared to be in a really foul mood. Yet Ronald couldn’t blame him because he’d be the same if something similar happens to Hermione.

 _“Hang in there, mate. We’d find him again. I know you will and Draco knows it too. I’ll bet my life that you’d be able to save him like you always do. And I’m sure that he’s waiting for you patiently wherever he is now.”_ He squeezed Harry’s shoulder and offered him an encouraging smile. _“Thanks Ron. You’re right. Draco believes in me so I shouldn’t be letting my emotions get a hold of me. I need a sound mind right now, more than ever.”_ Harry replied, his hope rekindled by his best friend’s motivation. Ron’s correct. This nightmare would soon be turn into a pleasant romantic fairytale that he would someday share to his children as a bedtime story. How the brave young knight was able to rescue the beautiful ice prince from the vicious hands of a big bad wizard.

 _“Harry, do you think the Neo-Death Eaters are involved again with Draco’s abduction?”_ The redhead asked, bringing Harry back from his musings. _“Unfortunately, I’m also clueless Ron. We still can’t point a certain suspect because of the lack of evidence. But I can assure you of one thing though… whoever they are—they’re already considered as dead meat the moment I find them.”_ Ronald shivered slightly while looking at the murderous glint of Harry’s eyes. And that instant, he realized how terribly capable Harry is and how it would be so easy for him to do something heinous to those suicidal perpetrators.

Ronald’s knees almost gave in when he stared into those cold eyes that looked more evil than Voldemort’s. And how those eyes appeared to be representing the deadly light of the killing curse more than the lushness of life. He was about to distract the Auror again but was stopped when he felt a familiar tingling sensation on his nose. _“Achoo! What the—achoo! Fuck?! Why is my allergy (achoo!) acting up (achoo!) when there’s no flowers ar­—achoo!”_ Ron took out his hankie and blew his nose, then quickly drink his anti-allergy potion for fast relief. _“Ron? Are you alright?”_ Harry asked.

 _“Yeah, don’t worry mate. It’s just my stupid pollen allergy. You know how I suffer whenever it’s summer season because of those shitty flowers in bloom. Though I’m wondering why my allergy was triggered when there’s no flowers around—wait a minute… Why do you have a bunch of freaking globe daisies on your table? When did those get there?”_ Ron inquired, taking a few steps back from the nightmarish flowers.

 _“Of course! Sorry Ron! When you were gone a while ago, I requested my men for a few samples of the flower so that I could do some investigating myself.”_ Harry swiftly put the samples in a transparent box he just conjured. _“It’s fine. But a little warning next time, yeah? I don’t want to end up like Charlie who almost blew his nose off because of his pollen allergy too. Ugh.”_ Ron’s face turned green while remembering his brother’s story the other night when he got back from Romania. _“Yikes! What happen to him?”_ Harry felt momentarily sorry for Charlie since he knew how severe the dragon tamer’s allergy is when triggered.

_“He’s alright actually, the git just exaggerated his story. You see, a new dragon was adopted by the Romanian’s Dragon Conservation Area. It’s a young but wary female Hebridean Black. Charlie said that the poor beast suffered greatly from the Illegal Dragon-fighting, that’s why it tends to fly on its own and away from its herd. Him and Cormac were assigned in keeping the newbie safe until she’s ready to join her herd. But the difficult beast frequented a spot in the reserve where there were plenty of wild flowers. Charlie even described the valley as a peaceful sea from up above because it was covered entirely by—damn!”_

_“No wonder those globe daisies looked familiar. Charlie told me that he’s quite thankful that Cormac doesn’t have a pollen allergy like him or else neither of them would go down and be able to keep a close watch on the dragon. He wouldn’t even go near Cormac unless he’s taken a bath since some of the petals would cling to his robe. And you know full well that I don’t give a shite regarding anything that involves flowers, but I remembered the globe daisies because Charlie took a picture of the valley. And it was definitely a sea of globe daisies.”_

Upon hearing Ron’s story, Harry accidentally dropped his cup on the hard unforgiving floor. _“What the fuck?! Harry! Are you trying to kill me from a heart attack?!”_ Ron yelled, his voice a pitch higher than his usual. _“Ron…what did you just say?”_ Harry inquired while he absent-mindlessly cleaned the mess. _“Uh? A sea of globe daisies?”_ Ron answered hesitantly. _“And you said that Charlie just arrived from Romania the other day? Did Cormac came back that day as well?”_ The more Harry asked these questions, the more the Auror realized how the puzzles fit together.

 _“Harry? What are you on to? Are you suggesting that—there’s no way!”_ Ron couldn’t believe what Harry has come up with. _“But it make sense, Ron! How will you explain the petals of the globe daisies found on Draco’s office floor? Why would Draco lower his guard around the captor if he didn’t trust him in the first place? The perpetrator could only be Cormac McLaggen! Lest you could give me another name of a dragon keeper who’s also guarding the newbie dragon and is a patient of Draco at the same time? Charlie is definitely out of the picture. Unless, if by some miracle, he was suddenly immune to pollen allergy today and decided to ask my boyfriend to become his healer too?”_

The Auror explained while swiftly putting on his scarlet robe. After making sure that he’s got his wand and Godric’s sword, Harry took double strides just to reach the door but was abruptly stopped by Ron’s towering figure who stood between him and the entryway. _“Ron, get the fuck out of my way.”_ Harry warned him, his voice deadly as the sword his clutching. _“Harry—mate, you need to think this through. All of the things you told me now are just deductions. And you of all people know how important it is to have enough evidence first before condemning someone of being guilty. Or else, people would just accuse you of having ill intents towards Cormac since he made a move on Draco.”_

Ronald tried to reason with his best friend but the murderous glint in Harry’s eyes told him that his attempt were futile. _“Are you deaf Ron? I said… Out. Of. My. Way. Or I would make you, in a non-pleasant manner.”_ Harry ordered him. _“Harry, please listen. We’ve known him personally for years and—”_

 _“No, Ronald! It’s Cormac McLaggen! He’s the one who dared abduct my lover since he’d always known that Draco would choose me! And for that—he will fucking pay!”_ Harry’s sudden magical outburst shook the entire floor, the lamps flickered while the room temperature rose up alarmingly. The entirety of the Auror department gathered at the front of their head’s office and took a stance ready for a duel. All of them knew how delicate this case is since this is a personal one, Draco is Harry’s lover. And that is a known fact. They understand that there will come a time when they have to forcefully pacify their leader or else the entire ministry _—_ no… the entire wizarding realm will suffer a great disaster.

And as Aurors, they should at least **try** and stop the wizard who’s currently ranked as the most powerful after Dumbledore’s death. _“Okay… we will conduct a property search on Cormac’s.”_ Ron gave in, and even though his voice was steady, his heart was running a mile per second. **This Harry** scared the living daylights out of him. On the other hand, Harry merely nodded at him. Yet this simple action showed that he was momentarily appeased by Ron’s agreement. But what shocked the redhead the most was Harry’s calm features the moment he opened the door and saw the defensive stance of his own team. He completely ignored their anxious faces and proceeded to give orders like the usual.

 _“Everyone. We will conduct a search party on Cormac’s property. He’s already held questionable in regards to Draco’s first abduction case. And him not answering our official summons before, is already considered as a guilty response and is also breaking the law of the ministry at the same time. Do I hear questions?”_ There’s a heavy tension all throughout the room as none dared to question Harry’s authority. They simply saluted him and proceeded to ready themselves for the search while Ron silently prayed that their friend’s silence is just a simple misunderstanding. When they apparated in front of Cormac’s manor located outside the city, the blood magic which protected the property didn’t allow them entry.

So Harry summoned the dragon keeper’s house elf outside the gate. _“Where is your master, Vector? I officially require his presence here at once, so that we may be able to conduct a property search.”_ Having recognized Harry, the house elf bowed and informed him that Cormac hasn’t been back since the other night that he arrived from Romania. _“Vector is very sorry Harry Potter, sir, but Vector does not know his master’s whereabouts.”_ Ron was about to suggest to Harry that they conduct their search next time when Cormac’s back, but he was held speechless upon witnessing the next turn of events. They were all suddenly petrified in one strong cast and were left frozen where they stood.

 _“I know what you’re going to say Ron but excuse me if I won’t listen this time. Draco needs me and I simply cannot wait any longer.”_ Harry whispered but it was loud enough for the rest of the team to hear. Then the Head Auror pricked his finger and knelt to the ground. When he finished drawing a complicated rune with his own blood, the ground shook disturbingly and a sudden blinding light covered the entire manor. Ron’s goosebumps were visible the moment he realized that Harry had just overridden another wizard’s blood magic ward-protection with his own. It was a powerful display of Harry’s unchecked abilities and they shuddered in fear when they thought about such force being used in evil ways.

 _“All of you will have to stay here for a while. I will release you once I deemed it—safe.”_ And with that said, Harry left the stunned house elf, his team and his best friend outside. Everyone can hear each other’s heartbeats as they silently waited. They listened anxiously into the still air of the night, looking for any indication of a bloody battle happening inside. Additionally, they solemnly prayed that Cormac is truly away from the property. However, when they suddenly heard Harry’s scream full of rage _—_ they felt the eminent doom of the earth. Ronald was the first to be released from the spell. And when he was free, he hurriedly apparated in front of the manor’s door with a single goal in mind. **Mollify Harry.**

It was apparent that it was everyone’s objective as well since they all simultaneously entered the house. But they were definitely not ready for the scene that they would encounter the moment they went in. At the center of the living room, Harry stood eerily stiff. On his bloodied hands, he was clutching pieces of broken woods like his life depended on it. Astrid, one of the Aurors who were assigned in DMLE’s Intelligence Division, instantly recognized the pieces of woods as wands. How couldn’t she? The entire DMLE has been investigating the owners of the said wands for four months now. She gasped in great shock as she looked at Harry’s unreadable expression.

 _“Sir, those wands belong to them…”_ And the moment the witch voiced out the terrifying truth, everyone felt the atmosphere turned deadly as Harry faced them with void eyes. A pair of eyes of which are the compact representations of two lethal words _—Avada Kedavra_. _“Correct, Astrid. Acacia wood, 12 inches long, and with a Rougarou hair as its core belongs to Brayden Burke. Elm wood, 13 ½ inches long, and with a Dragon heartstring as its core was once owned by Siegfried Selwyn. Ebony wood, 8 inches long, and with a Thestral hair tail as its core once belonged to Reginald Rowle.”_

Everyone was overwhelmed by the startling evidences that they didn’t expect to discover inside the dragon tamer’s home. And Ron couldn’t believe what he is seeing as well, but the truth was already staring back at his pale face. _“Bloody hell, Harry… those wands belong to the deceased victims of the D.E.B case.”_ Harry laughed maniacally in response, while Ron can fully hear the madness behind it. And when the redhead saw the last broken wand on Harry’s trembling hands, he understood right away.

 _“A beautiful Hawthorn wood, its length is 10 inches long while its core contains a Unicorn hair. Garrick Ollivander once described it as ‘reasonably pliant’. This wand became temporarily mine during the Second Wizarding War, it saved my life a couple of times and it served me well just like it did to its original owner. And its owner—the only love of my… Oh, Ron…does this wand look familiar to you?”_ Harry asked, his face was twisted with despair, insanity, and wrath. _“This is my Draco’s wand. Yeah?”_

It hurts Ron to see his best friend like this that all he could do _—_ is bow his head in great sadness and nod in reply.

 

 

 _To be continued..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A big thank you for your support thru your comments and kudos! :-) <3  
> And hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, just as I did in writing it. :-D
> 
> I know you're getting tired of this but I would reaaally love to hear your comments and would be happy to see your kudos. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.

 

**Journal: _Harry James Potter_**

 

 

**_July 26_ **

****

Draco opened his wary steely eyes as he finally awoke from a deep slumber. At first, all he remembered was him being happy when Cormac unexpectedly visited him in his office. It’s been awhile since they’ve last seen each other due to certain events that he couldn’t share to the dragon keeper. And when Cormac asked Draco why he was being summoned and held in question regarding his abduction case, the healer proceeded to tell him the scripted tale that Harry made for them. As expected, the dragon keeper was shocked but remained silent. Draco thought at first that Cormac was angry because his innocence is being questioned. The healer understood that, and he wouldn’t blame Cormac if he ended their close friendship that day.

Still Draco voiced out that he’d testify for Cormac’s full innocence and that the ‘perpetrator’ used a Polyjuice potion using the dragon keeper’s guise. He thought that’s what at least he could do for the wronged wizard, but when the said dragon keeper cackled—his flight instincts screamed ‘escape’. It was only a matter of seconds when the entire room was enveloped with an advance spells of both silencing and concealment. It was also mere seconds when the hospital’s emergency button next to his side table was destroyed and his wand cast off of his hand. So with sheer panic, he waved his hands towards Cormac and released a gush of strong winds that threw the unsuspecting wizard towards the solid wall.

But Cormac McLaggen isn’t called a “Dragon Tamer” for nothing, his skills in keeping a fire-breathing beast is at par as Charlie’s. So upon instinctively maneuvering himself, the dragon keeper found the wall and held unto it for leverage while accidentally peeling the wallpapers off with his hands. Draco heard him cast an ‘Incendio’ spell of which he was able to dodge but with the cause of him bumping his head hard on the windowsill. He cursed silently; too late to realize that the muttered spell was not meant to maim him but it was just only a distraction. He tried to crawl towards the fireplace while his instinct was calling Harry for help. However, when he heard a low tutting sound behind his back, he knew that his fate is sealed. He felt Cormac’s hard breathing on his neck and the dragon keeper chanted “mine” over and over again. And with a quick cast of a Somnus spell, Draco was instantly bewitched to fall asleep.

 _“Bloody hell! What a fucking mess this is.”_ Draco muttered while he assess his current surroundings. He was held in a room with no windows and the only entryway is the door located on the far end. The walls were painted with the same calming blue which colored his office and there’s only a single chair located in front of the bed he’s been sleeping in. And speaking of bed—it eerily resembled his, which was a queen-sized four-poster bed draped with an emerald bed curtain decorated with silver ivy patterns. The bed sheets are made of expensive Egyptian cotton while its midnight green pillowcases and duvet are of silk and luxurious Hungarian goose down, respectively.

 _“Oh Merlin, please tell me that I’m having a nightmare right now and that I’m still in my office waiting for Harry.”_ He prayed silently but when the door finally opened and revealed a beaming dragon keeper, Draco’s stomach churned. _“Hello precious. How was your sleep? I hope you had pleasant dreams while we travelled all the way here. It’s been quite a bumpy ride, I tell you.”_ Cormac informed cheerily, approaching the anxious healer slowly. _“Cormac… I think I’m pretty sure what’s clearly happening here. It seems like trouble has been my friend this whole shitty month. But there’s only one thing that’s been bugging me— **why**?”_ Draco asked, his body moving closer towards the headboard when the dragon keeper ignored the chair and decided to sit beside him. _“Why, you ask? Because you clearly belong to me—”_

 _“Oh, for Salazar’s sake! Please don’t give me that kind of reasoning, Cormac! I don’t want to hear that from you… not from you.”_ When Cormac heard him say that, he grabbed the healer’s shoulder with a bruising grip. _“And whom do you want to hear that from?! Potter?! The shite-face has no rights—in anyway—to own you!”_ The blond beauty tried to free himself from the angered dragon keeper but he was only pulled closer instead. _“He doesn’t own me! You know that! Ow… Cormac, you’re hurting me. Please let go…”_ Draco pleaded. Cormac noticed his distressed face and he instantly loosens his grip. _“I’m sorry, precious. Please don’t rile me up next time, yeah? It’s just that—these past couple of days have been a hell of a ride for me. Seeing you with Harry truly drove me insane.”_ He explained, but all he’s got from the healer was silence and his face full of dread.

It ticked Cormac off in an unpleasant way, so he closed his eyes instead and inhaled deeply. _“Don’t look at me like that, Draco. You’re supposed to gaze at me in a loving manner, so stop looking at me like I’m some disgusting mudblood. Please?”_ He begged the healer then he gingerly took Draco’s trembling hands and kissed it reverently while whispering “mine” like a mantra. Draco could only sigh but didn’t show his displeasure towards Cormac’s actions. Because if he did, things will definitely escalate fast into something appalling that he would be powerless of. _“Cormac… where are we?”_ He asked instead, curious as to where he was taken to and where in the world should Harry look for him. _“In the land of your beloved ancestor of course… Serbia.”_ Cormac looked smug when Draco’s eyes widen unceremoniously.

 _“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about Cor—”_ But before Draco could finish his sentence, Cormac let out a cold laugh. _“Didn’t expect I’d know it, did you? Oh, I knew it all… ever since the Second Wizarding War ended. The pull was so maddening that I simply couldn’t ignore it. And since then, it’s been driving me crazy even if I’m miles away from you. At first I thought I was going insane and that I seriously needed some severe mental therapy but no—it was just **you** who’s calling unto me. But I asked myself, why so sudden? We’ve been in the same school for years but why did you only start calling me recently? Did you know how maddening the call was? All your pent-up love—the passion and the longing were suddenly shoved into my unsuspecting heart that I didn’t even know what to do with all of it! I remembered—suddenly waking up one night, screaming and gasping for air heavily as I clutched my chest. And do you know how that feels? Felt like I’ve been drowning in dragon’s fire for years. It burns and it hurts.” _

Cormac explained, his frenzied voice echoing out his mania. He then hugged Draco like his life depended on it while all the healer could do was a consoling rub on the dragon keeper’s back. _“Cormac, please… calm down. I can still help you. All you need to do is just surrender and then everything will be alright in the end.”_ Draco offered, his voice is low and soothing. _“No! I don’t want to listen to you anymore! You’re only trying to escape from me! I already accepted my doom Draco, it’s time you accept yours because there’s no way I’m letting you go. There’s no way you're returning to your happy life with Potter! Do you think I’ll just accept how I lost to him easily? Even if your heart belongs to him from the beginning, you still called me…your second choice for a mate. Remember that, my sweet little Veela.”_

Cormac gazed intensely at Draco’s surprised face then he leisurely caressed his cheeks. _“Cat got your lovely tongue, my precious? Told you, didn’t I? I know everything. I know how I only became your second option when you thought that your long years of yearning over Harry wouldn’t be reciprocated. I bet you subconsciously chose me because I’m also a noble Gryffindor, yeah? Or was it because I’m a half-blood as well—no? Maybe because I’m a Quidditch player or a Slug club member perhaps? Possibly… Or is it because of my fucking green eyes, huh Draco? Too bad it weren’t as bright as Harry’s, am I right? And too bad that I don’t wear glasses or my hair isn’t jet-black nor I have a fucking lightning scar! And too bad that I’m simply not your Harry Potter—!”_

A resounding slap echoed all throughout the entire room as Cormac was left speechless while his left cheek showed an angry red imprint of Draco’s hand. _“Don’t you dare, Cormac. I made it clear right from the very beginning that I won’t promise you anything romantic between us. I only said that I’m going to try and learn to like you. And you told me that whatever the outcome is—whether I fall for you or not—is that you’re going to respect my decision. I swear Cormac that you’re a great man and you’re definitely sweet but I just can’t lov­—”_

 _“No! You’re wrong! We are almost there Draco! You’re already falling for me but it all crumbled to dust when Harry unexpectedly came prancing in—disturbing our peaceful lives. I bet that seeing you in another man’s arms made his blood boil, that’s why he suddenly decided to take you away from me. And he’s got the upper hand Draco, since he’s been your chosen mate all along, correct?! Was I fighting a losing battle right from the beginning? Please… answer me, precious.”_ Cormac cried, unfazed by the fact that Draco’s seeing a disgusting and weak side of him. He took Draco’s hands again and kissed it gently while the said healer yielded to the soothing actions.

 _“I’m sorry Cormac… I’m so sorry. If things were only simple and easy—I would’ve fallen for you. But I can’t Cormac… yet you shouldn’t waste your life on me. As I’ve said, you’re a great man and you will definitely find someone who’s going to return your feelings. You just have to trust me on this.”_ Draco tried to reason him again but Cormac remained stubborn. He simply smiled and shook his head slowly. _“It’s too late now, precious. I’m already in too deep and if I try to swim up, I’ll end up dying instead. Like a fish out of the waters. So—welcome to our long years of being together, my precious Draco.”_ The blond healer’s eyes watered, his body was stiff all the while Cormac stole a brief kiss from his pale cheeks.

And out of the blue, the dragon keeper stood up and pulled a small grey velvety box out of his pocket. He placed the box on the floor and with a quick tap of his wand it grew big. _“I have a surprise for you, precious. I wanted you to meet someone who’s close to my heart as well. But never fear because you will always be my number one—my beloved fiery dragon.”_ He smiled sweetly to the trembling blond on the bed. Draco only heard the word “out” from Cormac’s lips when the content of the box finally revealed itself. And when it became visible to the unsuspecting stormy-grey eyes _—_ Draco could only scream in great horror. There stood in front of them, a **_thing_** that frighteningly resembled the Mediwizard.

Draco’s doppelganger only wore a magenta silk nightgown, his fingernails and toenails were colored with the same hue and his feet left bare on the stone-cold floor. His blood-red lips contrasted his very pale complexion. The visible parts of the said doppelganger’s body were covered with angry bruises, hickeys and almost-healed cuts. But what truly terrified Draco were the stitched marks on its neck and its blindfolded eyes. He was not stupid, he instantly knew what the creature was _—_ an **anipulia** _—_ an animated puppet warrior. The word itself is even unspeakable because of the godforsaken things one wizard would do in order to make one. The ritual is pure black magic and it involves a heart of a living unicorn, a real ‘shell’ and a drop of blood from the caster in order for the puppet to come alive. And it needs to feed on a unicorn’s blood on a regular basis just to continue moving.

Anipulias were originally used as infantrymen during pagan times when conflict was everywhere. A kingdom would create dozens of anipulias and placed it at the front to defend their lands while decreasing their casualties at the same time. The bodies used in the ritual varied from animals to criminals, prisoners and fallen enemies. Anipulias are submissive creations and are fully controlled by their puppeteers. And if the said puppeteer dies, so will his puppets. They found making the war puppets to be high maintenance because of its main dependency on unicorn blood so they stopped making it. And from an important role, the anipulia was reduced into a plaything instead _—_ a toy subjected to inhumane acts from deprived monsters who call themselves human. Thus, it was renamed into **vivuludri** which is the vulgar equivalent of the former term.

But there happened a time in history when a Roman noble discovered that his missing daughter was made into a vivuludri by her rejected suitor. The scene almost drove the poor father mad. And with a bitter soul, he appealed to Constantine the Great to forbid the making of vivuldris in the same time during the empire’s full conversion to Christianity. And the decree was adopted by every magical government and it remained till now, to be a punishable crime of life imprisonment. And knowing this, Draco fought with all of his strength not to vomit in front of Cormac and his marionette. _“What… in a bloody hell do you have a vivuludri for, Cormac? And why does it resemble… me?”_

Draco asked then covered his mouth as the bile almost clogged his air passage. _“Isn’t it obvious, Draco? He’s my toy for my very extreme sexual gratifications of course. You see these, yeah? Every cut and every bruise—I wanted to mark your beautiful body in the same way as this. But alas, I do not have the heart to hurt you, no—not even the slightest. So I opted into creating this pretty creature just to satisfy my wildest fantasies. But as I’ve said before, there’s no need to be jealous of this pathetic thing because you’ll always be my number one.”_ Cormac slowly walked towards Draco, enjoying the healer’s panicking eyes. _“Don’t come near me! I order you to stay away from—!”_

 _“You’re ordering me now, precious? Tut. Tut. Tut. It seems like you’re forgetting the situation you’re in now. I do the ordering here while you two obey me. Do you hear me?”_ In an instant, Cormac was in front of Draco. Growling like a mad dog.

 _“The poor soul, I despair for the person whose peacefully resting body was used in such heinous acts. Who is he, Cormac? What have you done to him?”_ Draco asked, as his chin was tilted up and his gaze was forced to meet with Cormac’s. And when Draco thought that he’d known enough of the man’s insanity, he was left wordless upon learning that Cormac’s derangement was already beyond saving. _“Soul? Maybe you mean—souls?”_ The dragon keeper proudly answered. _“Oh, Merlin! Please tell me that—that thing is…”_ Draco couldn’t even find in his heart to finish his sentence as his vision starts to get woozy.

 _“Oh, yes. Levi—and yes, I named it Levi. Cute, right?  My Levi is made of three handsome pure-blooded wizards, just like the status you’re so proud to bear. And such a hypocritical one, I must say. Bad, Draco. So you see—I deemed that no one in the face of this earth could come as close to your perfection. And it frustrated me to think that if I’m making a vivuludri then it must at least be slightly at par to your ethereal beauty. And guess what did my genius self whispered to me?”_ He asked Draco in an excited and childish manner. _“A—assemble it from—Salazar!”_

 _“Bingo! A hundred and fifty points to Slytherin! You answered me correctly, precious. And for that, I’ll reveal to you who were the lucky people who made this handsome puppet a reality. Brayden Burke’s bodacious body, Reginald Rowle’s radiant hair and Siegfried Selwyn’s stunning face. The names I mentioned were familiar, yeah?”_ Cormac can clearly see Draco’s dumbfounded face as the healer finally realized that the butcher whom the DMLE’s after for _—_ is standing in front of him. His body involuntarily trembled with fright. _“It should be, right? I know you’ve been helping the aurors in solving this case alongside DMLE with your Aid Division Team—by the way, what did you call this case again? Oh, right… the_ _Death-Eater Butcher Case or D.E.B case for short. How cute. So I’m guessing that it must’ve been a shocker to know that the ‘butcher’ has been under your noses all along. Harry should be fired from his position as Head Auror for showing such bad solving skills.”_

Upon hearing Cormac’s confession, Draco closed his eyes and recalled every victim involved in the D.E.B case and the miserable state they found the poor bodies in. And remembering it made him snapped. _“You..! How could you do this to me, Cormac?! How could you proudly say that they all died just to make a puppet that likens me?! That the horrible massacres happened because of your deranged love for me?! I swear_ _—! I swear to my ancestors and to Salazar himself that I will never love you! That I’d die first before I submit to someone who’s lower than an animal and whose dementia exceeds—!”_

 **WHACK!** Draco found himself face-first on the mattress. He tasted his own blood in his mouth when he finally noticed that his lip was cut from the force of the slap that he received from Cormac. On the other hand, when the dragon keeper finally calmed his seething self and realized his crude action towards Draco, he hurriedly took out his wand and proceeded to heal the wound but he was only pushed away. _“I said… never come near me, McLaggen.”_

 _“Please forgive me, my precious dragon. It’s just that you aggravated me past my patience limit and that I couldn’t stand to hear your hurtful words anymore. Oh, Godric! I’m so sorry! I promise—this will never happen again.”_ And even if Cormac’s face was full of remorse, Draco’s gaze remained cold as ice. _“No, McLaggen. I regretfully say that as long as I’m living I will never stop hating you and I will never stop trying to escape from you. I am my own person and nobody possesses me. Moreover, my heart will never be yours McLaggen. And you know what? I’d rather bond with—.”_ But before Draco could deliver a fatal blow to Cormac’s pride, the puppet unexpectedly leapt into the bed and held his eyes closed.

The hairs on the back of Draco’s neck stood up as he felt the spine-chilling aura of the empty doll behind him. _“If I were you, I’d be careful of the words coming out from my mouth, precious. I’ve already crossed the borderlines of sanity and there’s no knowing what your sassy distractions could lead you to. Bad, bad Draco. Also let me warn you beforehand that I loathe the idea of you trying to flee from me. Would like to know the consequences of that very bad plan?”_ Cormac calmly asked. His lips are inches away from Draco’s wavering ones.

 _“I’d assume that your silence means that you’re ignorant. You see, my Levi is still—incomplete. And we both know what he’s lacking of, yeah? You’re celestial eyes, Draco. And I would gladly transfer those beautiful orbs to him so that I can finally gaze to it while I make love to your compliant replica. And until you can finally learn to love me, you’d be a helpless blind man fully dependent in me and my care. Now, isn’t that a great idea, precious? A win-win situation for me, actually. Now answer me—are you going to behave yourself, yeah?”_ Draco’s form stilled while his breathing became erratic. Deep inside, he knew that he couldn’t just give up and suffer miserably in the hands of the dragon keeper but at the same time, he couldn’t risk his vision as well. He needed his self fully **intact** in order to successfully call for help.

So with a heavy heart, he nodded to Cormac in agreement. _“Very good, that’s my Draco. I knew that you’d come to your senses eventually.”_ And as Draco’s finally-unrestricted eyes adjusted to the dim lights of the room when the marionette finally let go of him, he had to fight back down the bile threatening to come out when Cormac surprisingly stole a chaste kiss from his cold lips before standing up. _“So what do you want for dinner, precious? Do you want a heavy meal? Yeah, I guess I should make that. I bet you’re starving now. I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t miss me too much!”_ Cormac joked before ordering the puppet out of the room. Draco then heard an audible ‘clicking’ sound right after Cormac made his exit as well.

It seemed to him that the locking spell which Cormac used on this room is meant for an untamed dragon, which only means that he won’t be escaping his cage anytime soon. How ironic. _“Now, now Draco—stop your whining. This is definitely what you’d get for being greedy.”_ The ice prince whispered into the cold and silent room, a teardrop escaping his somber eyes.

 

 

**_July 27_ **

 

Draco remained clueless as to whether it’s been two or twenty-four hours already since he’s been kept imprisoned by the dragon keeper. There was no indication inside the room to tell him the time of the day, and Cormac provided no clues as well whenever he sends him a meal. Time is running out, and every minute that passed means that Cormac’s patience-border will wear out and Draco might find himself eventually attacked against his will. _“Tick-tock Draco… come on. Think fast.”_ The blond healer muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, there’s a great uproar in the DMLE department as everyone in the service is waiting tensely for the three of the closest people to their enraged Head Auror to successfully placate him with their combined forces.  _“Harry, mate… you just can’t **demand** MACUSA nor the entire Ministry of Magic to disperse every auror that they have to help us locate Draco. No offense mate, but they will not deem this case a ‘catastrophic’ situation.” _ Ronald voiced out his disbelief the moment his best friend told them that he will appeal to every magical governing body in the world to provide a full-force assistance regarding Draco’s abduction.

 _“I can’t?! When Voldemort’s terrorizing reign became a worldwide threat, didn’t they demanded my full cooperation and put my fucking life at risk just to save the entire wizarding realm?! And now that I’m in dire need of their aid then you’ll just tell me that I’m being ridiculous with my request?! How fucking fair is that, Ron?!”_ Harry shouted at him. The redhead took no offense of it because he knew of the affliction his best friend’s been going through. Charlie elbowed Ron in the stomach for his incorrect usage of words then put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder to get his attention. _“Harry, what my idiot brother’s been trying to say is that we **can** definitely ask for their help but do not expect them to put all of their manpower into Draco’s case. We can also appeal to the higher ups for it but please don’t demand for a certain number of personnel, yeah?” _Charlie reiterated.

Harry’s livid self finally appeared to be listening to them after the long hours of squabble. _“Charlie’s right, Harry. And I’m certain that the wizarding world remembers your sacrifices just to defeat the dark lord. So I’m sure that if we publicized this specific matter—minus the major details of course—then we’ll definitely get the full cooperation of everyone, not just from the force but from the concern civilians as well. And Harry, always remember that you’ve got a lot of friends—us included—and that’s already a formidable force. Do not bear this by yourself. You have us, okay?”_ Hermione’s encouraging words finally paid off since Harry gave them an agreeing nod.

And though the Head Auror still remained mummed for the next couple of minutes, it already provided them plenty of time to instruct the whole force regarding their plan in asking both the magical governing bodies and every wizarding communities for their needed assistance. On the same day, Cormac McLaggen’s wanted posters were already on every street corners, wizarding radio, and papers. It became a shock to everyone when they learned that the prominent McLaggen name, who’s specifically involved with the ministry is tainted when Cormac was officially exposed as the notorious butcher of the D.E.B case.

Even Rita from the “The Prophet”, is having a field day full of attention when she published that Draco’s abduction was due to him rejecting the dragon keeper and choosing the boy-who-lived instead. And how closely right she is of her suspicions! Harry thought that maybe a woman’s instincts are way sharper than men, however _—_ whether he confirms the said rumors or not wouldn’t matter anyway. _“Here—have a cuppa, Harry. You need this.”_ Hermione approached the Head Auror who’s currently reading the newspaper’s front-page containing Rita’s ‘reliable’ report.

 _“Don’t mind her Harry. You’d only stress yourself further if you let her chatters get inside of your head and it doesn’t matter how close she was of her presumptions.”_ She reminded him but Harry only smiled and told her that it’s okay since gossips are the last thing on his presently disarrayed mind. _“I still can’t believe it, Hermione. He’s just under our noses the entire time! No wonder he can move smoothly—he’s been using his connections real well. Shite! I’ve been fooled! And now—they could be anywhere in this big arse world. Merlin only knows where he brought my beloved. And fuck it! But I can’t even imagine what horrors he’s been doing to Draco now! What if I’m too late this time, Hermione? What if I won’t be able to successfully save him? Oh, Godric! I am going mad already! This is all my fault for being so goddamn stupid!”_ Harry exclaimed, his face clearly reflected his anguish self.

 _“Harry… don’t blame yourself, please! It’s not your fault that this thing happened. Listen to me, okay? All of us were led falsely by Cormac’s trustworthy guise—we were naïve and you should remember that.”_ Hermione countered. And just like how her husband felt during the time when they’ve discovered the terrible truth; it also pains Hermione to see her best friend, whom she treated like a brother, to be suffering this greatly. And she knew deep down that if this event ended up tragically then there’s no telling if they can still save Harry from himself. _“But I’m supposed to be the freaking savior! How ironic would that be if I couldn’t save the ones I love! Is the universe playing a cruel trick on me?!”_ Harry retaliated, his face is seeking at least some comfort from the whole bitter situation he’s currently in. _“No, Harry. We simply didn’t know… there wasn’t any clue that would have hinted us of—.”_

 _“Of course there’s no clue! It’s not like some signboard containing the real identity of the butcher would simply fall down from the sky and—!”_ Harry was already standing on his feet and his entire face was angry red when he suddenly stop dead in the tracks from explaining his point halfway through. _“Shite! What if there **IS** a sign?! Why didn’t I notice it before?!” _Out of the blue, Harry had an epiphany right after his distraught display in front of the surprised witch. _“Harry? What are you talking about? What did you overlook?”_ She asked, suddenly intrigued by Harry’s abrupt change of mood. The said auror hurriedly went to a connecting room beside his office, while the witch quickly followed him after she sent an urgent Patronus to her husband and her brother-in-law.

Upon reaching the room, he instructed Hermione to close and lock the door once the other two arrived. _“Why? What’s with the unexpected secrecy, Harry?”_ She asked but was only ignored by the quiet and busy auror. However, when she noticed that Harry surprisingly retrieved the DMLE’s Pensieve, she gasped. _“Mione? You called? Wait… what’s with the pensieve, Harry?”_ Ronald inquired, a bit confuse with the scene he’s currently witnessing when he entered the room. _“My thoughts exactly. What’s happening here, Hermione?”_ Charlie seconded.

 _“I’ll explain the details in a while, but first, I want you three to look with me at a certain memory of mine of which I’m fairly certain that will provide us with further clues regarding Draco’s possible whereabouts.”_ Harry answered them, and upon hearing this, all three nodded eagerly in understanding. The auror smiled at them gratefully then extracted the specific memory he mentioned. When he poured the silvery thread into the basin, all four of them dived into the cloud-like liquid which played Harry’s flashback like a cinematic record.

 _“This memory is not an actual one, you see. It’s a dream—no, it’s a nightmare—before me and Draco were involved in a romantic relationship and also before his first ab—abduction. A while ago, when Hermione and I were having an intense conversation, I unexpectedly uttered the phrase ‘fall down from the sky’. Then I was struck dumb when I remembered this specific nightmare because there was a scene that seemed odd to me. At first, I thought it’s just my brain playing a cruel joke on me but now—I simply didn’t know anymore. That’s why I need your help to evaluate this too.”_ The Head Auror explained. And as the pensieve played the familiar scenes, Harry watched how powerless and weak he was in the said dream.

Furthermore, reliving the nightmarish memory made his body tremble in endless grief. _“It’s alright, mate.”_ Ronald saw his best friend’s futile attempts in hiding his tormented reactions towards the atrocious event unraveling in front of them. And the younger redhead felt how close Harry is to reaching the brink of his sanity. Oh, how wrong Ronald is! Since Harry already crossed that borderline ages ago, and there’s already no going back for our adored hero. _“Oh, merciful Merlin!”_ Hermione shouted when the memory finally revealed the dragon flying down on the restrained blond healer. And as soon as its deadly claws were buried into the defenseless mediwizard, all four of them helplessly closed their eyes.

The bloody scene happening in front of them made them quake with anguish. Then all of a sudden, they heard _Dream-Harry’s_ wail full of desolation, and the heartbroken moan sucked the happiness out of them in an instant _—_ like a Dementor would to its victims. _“Forgive me if this nightmare disturbed you greatly too, but I just wanted to confirm the appearance of that particular dragon in my dream. Because during my Triwizard Tournament, I received a Hungarian Horntail Dragon for my first challenge, however this one—please tell me that there is a logical explanation regarding the dragon’s image of which my irrational head has conjured?”_ Harry asked, while the three slowly gathered their bearings.

 _“Mate—I can guarantee you that your ‘dream-dragon’ is totally non-existent in the magical realm. And even though it looks similar to the Horntail with its black scales and lizard-like appearance, yours spits blue flame. Also, don’t forget that it doesn’t have the black spikes on its back and its long tail unlike the usual ones found on the Horntails. Besides, you don’t need no dragonologist to tell you that a real-life Hungarian Horntail couldn’t have three heads attached to a single freaking neck! Hey… back me up here, Charlie.”_ Ronald went into explaining the obvious which the dragon keeper nodded his support. _“I’m afraid Ron’s right, mate. I’m really sorry for this horrifying dream that you had and I couldn’t even imagine the despair you went through because of this but… this is just a very ghastly nightmare and nothing more.”_ Charlie added as well.

Yet Harry can’t seem to give up because somewhere deep in his subconscious mind _—_ he felt that this dream is trying to convey something more than meets the eye. _“Please… guys, hear me out. This doesn’t feel like a simple nightmare to me! Come on, help me look for something—.”_ The Head Auror was about to lose hope from their crestfallen faces when suddenly _—_ the brilliant witch gasped loudly which effectively caught their attention. _“Great Godric! I think Harry is right! This awful dream somehow appears to be like an omen. A premonition… Hold on—it’s not a premonition! It’s a freaking **prophecy!** Oh, mighty Merlin! Do you know what this means, Harry?! There’s a big chance that you’re his chosen mate after all! Oh Harry—!” _ Hermione squealed and hug his best friend with all of her might while the Weasley brothers were undeniably lost during the whole conversation.

 _“Mione, you just lost me there—what do you mean by chosen mate? Is Draco a part-magical being? What is it then?”_ Charlie asked, fully intrigue by the whole ordeal while Ronald beamed excitedly. _“Really?! The Malfoys are not as pure as they claimed themselves to be?! Oh, I can’t wait to tell father about this! Did the Malfoys came from the Yeti lineage?! No? Oh, please tell me instead that they’re part-Leprechauns!”_ Ronald unabashedly queried. _“Hush Ronald! Draco is a part-Siren and part-Veela descendant… however, we’ve got no time to explain everything now so you’ll just have to swallow this information as it is. And as for Harry’s dream—this may be a channeled prophecy from Draco’s Veela capabilities, since said creatures are known to sometimes channel their prophetic powers towards their mates. Especially the alarming ones… So I suggest that we shouldn’t interpret this dream in a literal way.”_ Hermione explained which both the redheads quickly grasped.

 _“Okay, so dream-Draco was abducted and restrained while dream-Harry was block by this invisible barrier which prevented him from saving dream-Draco. This is already a given fact since this is what’s currently happening now.”_ Ronald supplied, earning him a simultaneous nod from the other three. _“And we can also interpret that the dragon represents Cormac, since he’s a dragonologist.”_ Hermione added. Yet when Charlie gasped then his face turned deathly pale akin to a Hogwart’s resident ghost _—_ they waited tensely for him to reveal what’s on his mind. _“What is it Charlie? Did you see something important that we’ve missed?”_ The Head Auror asked impatiently, urging him on to speak.

 _“I could be wrong but you see—us dragonologists—well our studies regarding dragons weren’t just limited only to the real beasts, but our curriculum also included famous dragon legends as well. Furthermore, that specific type of dragon reminded me of a fabled dragon myth— **Aždaja**. Aždaja portrays a magical dragon-spirit of pure evil. Its foul face resembles a winged-snake with bat-like wings, and it also spits blue fire. It’s also known to be voracious and ferocious, while its shrieks are terrible to one’s hearing. And worst of all, it’s got three horrendous heads attached to one gigantic body. But the best of the lot is that—Aždaja is a famed **Serbian** Dragon folklore.” _There was a visible tension in the air as all four of them held their breaths and their eyes went wide with the startling discovery. _“SERBIA!”_ The four of them cried in unison as they realized that the dream subtly provided the possible whereabouts of Draco and Cormac.

Harry ran out of the office while the rest followed him as fast as they can. _“Team! Alert our aurors situated in Serbia as well as the governing body! Eric, release an official letter containing that they may be harboring a criminal inside their territory and tell them to be vigilant with newly acquired properties within this year especially if it’s located remotely. Astrid, gather your group and provide me with a list of British wizarding families having properties in Serbia so that I can assign individuals to search for each one of it. And the rest of you will be coming with me to Serbia—moreover—you might as well prepare for a bloody battle.”_ Harry ordered, his voice was fierce while his face barely contained his inner rage. He looked frighteningly deadly for someone who has a bone to pick with the **unfortunate** butcher.

To Harry, every nightmare he experienced is making sense now; his dream about Charlie and Cormac signifies that the butcher is undoubtedly a dragonologist in profession. No wonder Charlie was present during one of his nightmares since he is the pointing person of the real identity of the butcher which was the redhead’s partner _—_ Cormac McLaggen. And the involvement of the ‘eyes’ meant that Draco’s the fourth victim of the last lacking piece of the D.E.B case’s goal in collecting body parts for a purpose that is yet to be identified. Harry then prayed to the universe for one last time to keep his beloved _—_ his fiery dragon safe and _alive_.

 _“I swear that this will be the last time of which Draco’s life will be put in danger. I fucking swear. And as for you Cormac McLaggen… Oh, you’re so fucking dead this time.”_ Harry promised darkly.

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

* * *

 

 

  **A/N:**

 

**Anipulia** _/ani-pu-lia/_

Latin root words: Animata (animated) + Pupus (puppet) + Praelia (warrior; fighter)

**Vivuludri** _/vivu-ludri/_

Latin root words: Vivus (living) + Ludibrium (toy; plaything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Friday the 13th! XD  
> And I dedicate this newly added chapter to this special day, lol! 
> 
> Also, thank you for the support you've shown me through your comments and kudos! :-D  
> Sooo grateful here. ;-) But please continue dropping down your comments below and if you like the story then please leave a kudos, yeah? :-P
> 
> We're almost there guys! >.<


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A/N: Please excuse my poor attempts in the battle scenes.. LOL

 

**Journal: _Harry James Potter_**

 

 

**_July 28_ **

 

 _“Does your power over flames manifested yet?”_ A pair of inquiring green eyes bored into two stormy grey orbs. Draco’s body became stiff as the aura around him turned chilly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he observed the approaching dragon tamer warily. _“I—I don’t know what you’re talk—.”_ But his reply was cut off by Cormac’s disapproving sigh. _“Why are you so determine in playing innocent, precious? I already knew the truth so your attempts in hiding it is futile, and it also looks ridiculous by the way. Now, answer my question truthfully.”_ The dragon keeper tried again.

 _“No.”_ The imprisoned healer’s answer was barely audible that one would missed it if it wasn’t for the slight shake of his head. _“I see. It’s alright, precious. It will eventually materialize. And once it did, I’m certain that you will produce the most beautiful flame… even more captivating than a dragon’s.”_ Cormac promised him, his face tender and full of affection. When he finally approached the bed, he dragged Draco’s unwilling body towards his and gave the healer a tight embrace. _“I love you Draco… so much. I can’t even wait to start a family with you. Did you know? I dreamt about you last night… You were glowing and heavily pregnant. Did you have the same dream? Was that a prophecy for us?”_ Cormac asked, peppering the blonde’s head with gentle kisses.

 _“No. I had a nightmare last night. Salazar… please. Let go of me, McLaggen. Stop… stop. Hmm!”_ Draco whimpered when his chin was tilted up and Cormac’s lips forcefully met his. His eyes started to fog as his captor insistently probed his intruding tongue inside his unwilling mouth. _“Now, now… don’t lie to me, precious. That was definitely a prophecy for us and I will make it come to life. And besides, I’ve already reached my limit. So soon enough, you’ll be pregnant with my child and we’ll be finally happy.”_ Cormac’s smile was twisted as he forced Draco down the bed and got on top of him. _“No! Let go of me you animal! Don’t touch me!”_ The blonde healer was thrashing underneath him. Draco shouted on the top of his lungs; he kicked and punched the dragon tamer with his remaining strength.

In his head, he promised to himself that he’d take his own life if he’s befouled by someone else’s touch. _“If you defile me McLaggen… I swear—I swear that I’d kill myself before you could even successfully impregnate me!”_ He shouted, threat visible in his voice. The warning caught the dragon tamer’s attention since he stopped his assault and focused his unnerving green eyes towards Draco. _“Was that really a threat, precious? It sounded pretty absurd to me. I was seriously expecting a more menacing retort from a former Slytherin but seeing such a poor attempt is laughable.”_ Cormac’s crazed cackle earned him an anxious reaction from the healer. _“I stand by my promise, McLaggen! I truly swear—!”_

 _“Swear! Swear! Swear all you want, Draco! But unfortunately, you will only disappoint yourself since all your fucking attempts in committing suicide will just go down the drain. You know why? Because I’m a fucking genius! I know loads of ways to keep you alive…to keep you eternally locked up. Now tell me, precious—can you run away from what’s inside your pretty head?”_ He urged the subdued beauty beneath him to continue resisting; for the reason that Draco’s struggles gave him a sick satisfaction. It made him hot all over. The burn was overwhelming that it made his blood boil in a very pleasant way and boy, he was still gagging for more. Wicked and unspeakable scenes raced through Cormac’s mind of which he’ll be glad to execute.

He even laughed when Draco pushed him once last time, releasing a weaker gush of wind from his trembling hands. Eventually, the avian is weaken to a state that he’s easily dominated over. Cormac then proceeded to ravish his smooth neck, groaning in delight as he finally get to taste Draco’s skin. He happily placed a hickey in between the two adjacent freckles found on the healer’s collarbone. The love bite which indicated ownership turned him on even more that he decided to tear off Draco’s shirt and his out of sheer excitement. _“Shite. Inverted nipples, precious? You’re such a fucking turn on!”_

Cormac was about to indulge in his nefarious acts when all of a sudden, his Caterwauling Charm unexpectedly went off. _“What the..? Damnit! Levi!”_ The well-trained dragon keeper shouted to his vivuludri while he was already up on his feet the moment the alarm sounded. _“Protego Maxima!”_ He swiftly pointed his wand into the ceiling and strengthen his shield even more all over his property. Cormac was completely distracted by the thought of his estate’s eventual intrusion that he forgot to cast an Incarcerous spell on the healer. He swiftly ran towards the door where he saw his vivuludri waiting for him in the hallway, holding his sword and his body armor.

Cormac knows who is coming… and unfortunately, his rival is no mere wizard whom he can easily eliminate. He knew that the odds were not completely in his favor. Hence, like a trapped animal given with two choices during dangerous times, the dragon tamer chose to spread his wings and **fly** rather than face and **fight** Harry head on. _“Levi! Prepare to evacuate! Execute our contingency plan!”_ The order was absolute as the puppet nodded to his master and headed swiftly towards the manor’s basement.

Meanwhile, outside the perimeter of the guarded property, a handful of scarlet-caped aurors individually cast their spells and curses to bring down the ward. _“Confringo!” “Deprimo!” “Bombarda Maxima!” “Reducto!”_ However, their pursuits were rendered useless against the powerful shield charm and it only frustrated the Head Auror. _“Away from the shield! Now!”_ Harry shouted to them with an irritated tone. Ronald was about to remind his best friend to take it easy on his men when there was suddenly a deafening crackling noise above them. Then, it was followed quickly by a hair-raising thick lightning bolt which momentarily blinded their vision as it strike down at the center of the protected perimeter. 

Within seconds the shield slowly disintegrated into thin air, allowing Harry to step foot inside safely. The shocking event had Ronald questioning Harry’s unmeasured power. Fortunately for the naive aurors who weren’t present during the Battle of Hogwarts, the scene simply appeared amazing to them. To the redhead’s opinion however, it was a jarring sight. The **spell** of which Harry cast expertly, was the same spell Voldemort used in breaking the defensive enchantments overlaying Hogwarts’ Castle during the Second Wizarding War. Then Ron feared that maybe Harry’s mastery would even surpass the fallen dark lord’s. And apparently, not a single one of them noticed this immense progress. _“Harry, mate… hold it for just a jiffy. Remember that our plan is to…”_

Whatever Ron is planning to say was quickly cut off by a startled shout from one of Harry’s men. The dark-haired wizard turned his gaze around and saw a pack of **Barghests** attacking his company. The infamous demonic canines greatly resembled the animagus form of Sirius with its huge teeth, deadly claws and fiery eyes. Even so, the black-furry dogs were double in size compared to his godfather’s. _“Beware, team! I can hear rattling chains around us! There’s a lot more out there which are currently invisible!”_ To the redhead’s horror, when the entire team cast a wide-range revealing charm he saw a dozen more stalking them behind the giant trees. Nevertheless, Harry wondered for a second why a great number of barghests gathered in once place when they’re known to be solitary creatures, and one can only be sighted when an ominous occurrence is nigh _._

 _“Shite! Are we in a barghest-infested forest?! Everte Statum!”_ Ronald shouted as he quickly cast the spell to one of the charging beasts. _“I doubt it, Ron! Men! On your broom, now!”_ Harry ordered since the moment he stepped in, he subtly felt that the whole area was jinx with both anti-apparition and anti-disapparition charms. The Head Auror remembered by heart where the location of the manor is—on the northeast side of the forest. And it’s where his captive lover is waiting for him. _“Point Me.”_ He whispered, following his wand and navigating through the dense forest. _“Harry! Watch out! Diffindo!”_ The dark-haired wizard instinctively closed his eyes as pieces of woods hit his face. He looked up right after and barely avoided another tree trunk aimed at him.

 _“Sir! **Mountain trolls**!” _ One of his aurors warned him. Harry was bewildered by the events happening all at once; first was the pack of barghests and now mountain trolls? _“Harry, the barghests are catching up from behind us already.”_ Ronald advised him in great concern. The wizards saw at least ten adult trolls in sight, their hands were armed with a nasty-looking club. The bald and pale-grey giants weighed over a ton and were above twelve feet tall. Yet Harry couldn’t help but notice that their eyes appeared to be under some trance. Then realization hit Harry in the head like a rogue bludger would.

 _“Shite! This is not random, Ron! These semi-sentient beings are controlled by an Oppugno spell. They’re attacking us under Cormac’s command! And they are terribly well-organized. Damnit! I don’t have time for this! Eric! I leave half of the team in your hands to battle them! Do not allow a single beast to successfully follow us. Stand firm and defend your post!”_ Harry ordered to his second-in-command. _“Yes sir! Leave them to us!”_ Eric replied to him in assurance then commanded his men to create a diversion for Harry and the rest of the team to escape subtly. _“Verdimillious!” “Periculum!”_ The remaining aurors shouted, then red and green sparks shoot out from their wands which temporarily blinded the beasts.

Harry was already half a mile away the moment the distraction was made, leaving most of his team and his best friend behind. _“Tick, tock Harry… more… I need more speed than this!”_ The dark-haired wizard reminded himself. He kept looking at his wand, making sure that he’s still flying on the right direction but to his visible eyes all he can see are the endless shadows of the trees. _“Of course! A disillusionment charm! Oh, you stupid git… there’s no escaping me! Aparecium!”_ Right after casting the spell, the manor was finally revealed to his seeking eyes. And its location is no more than a few miles away from him. He launched forward, his broom gliding effortlessly through the woods.

However, after a few seconds later, Harry noticed that he wasn’t getting any closer towards his desired destination. _“Fuck! Why am I still at the starting point? Am I going in circles?!”_ The Head Auror knew that this could only be a work from another magical being so he cast a wide-range revealing charm and saw an unfamiliar beast appeared in front of him. The creature has the head of a horse, the body of a man, and instead of feet—it has the hooves of a horse.

Its eyes are blood red, its long limbs were disproportion, and there’s a stench in the air that smelled like burnt hair. Harry was caught off-guard by its appearance and instantly knew that it’s not a local European beast. _“Is that what I think it is? But this couldn't be possible! That beast can only be found in the Philippine’s dense forests—and to be able to transport it here in Serbia all the way from Asia is…”_

 _“What is it, Astrid? I’m not familiar with that beast and I can’t pass through it too. I keep flying around in circles!”_ Harry asked her with a frustrated voice. _“Yes, sir! It’s called a **Tikbalang**. It’s known to lead travelers astray; playing tricks on people which kept them in returning to an arbitrary path no matter how far they go or turn. To counter it, all we need to do is wear our shirts inside out.” _ The dark-haired wizard nodded and ordered everyone to spell their shirts in reverse. _“Seriously? Wicked!”_ Ron commented in delight, bewildered by the thought that after reversing their shirts they were able to finally fly forward.

 _“By the way, Harry mate. Don’t leave us behind again, yeah? You’re too fast and…”_ However, Ron was cut off again from chastising his best friend when he was almost knocked off of his broom. Another tikbalang was caught jumping out from a treetop, aiming its deadly hooves to one of the unsuspecting wizards. _“Watch out for its hooves! Its kick is as deadly as being hit by four Expulso Curses cast simultaneously. Also, these creatures are agile and incredibly swift for their sizes… shite! Albert! To your left!”_ Astrid warned a fellow auror as another tikbalang attacked them. _“They are suddenly appearing everywhere! We’re being ambushed, Harry!”_ Ronald flew beside his best friend who's currently busy avoiding another attack from one of the creatures.

 _“Okay… Astrid! I leave the rest of the team to you! And just like my order with Eric’s—don’t let any of them escape your defenses. Understood? Ron—you’re coming with me.”_ Astrid nodded, and shouted orders to the rest of the team to create another diversion for the two wizards to slip unnoticed from the barraging beasts. _“Cormac’s going all out, Harry. And it’s just you and me now.”_ Ronald told his best friend who's silently busy maneuvering through the dense forest. _“I couldn’t care less, Ron. Whether this forest is being guarded by a dragon or even by Voldemort himself… Cormac is not going anywhere this time. I will surely rescue Draco while that dragonologist-git is not coming out from Serbia—unscathed.”_ Harry stated, his vicious expression is enough of an evidence that he will stand by his promise.

Meanwhile, inside the gloomy manor… there is a big commotion happening. Right after Cormac issued his orders towards his puppet, he remembered that he left Draco in his room unguarded. He swiftly dragged his feet as fast as he could but when he reached the room, he was just in time to witness the final stage of Draco’s transformation. The sheets were soaked with blood as the skin below Draco’s shoulder-blades was sliced opened in order to give way for his wings. Cormac’s eyes were still adjusting to the dimly-lit room when he suddenly heard a shrieking sound. Seconds later, he found himself thrown away from the door and into the hallway. And shortly after, his puppet was already beside him, supporting his weight up while he tried to stand again.

 _“I’m okay, Levi. I want you to be on guard instead, understood? The battle outside is still going on and we’ll never know when Harry will strike.”_ Cormac warned his puppet. So when the vivuludri left, the dragon tamer was left alone to deal with the still-weak avian beauty. He slowly approached the distressed blond angel who is currently curled up protectively on the center of the bed. The sentient being has an ash-colored feathery wings with a bit of blood still clinging to some of its feathers. His hair appears to be glowing when bathe with moonlight because of the almost-white blonde strands. One can also estimate that the length of the silky-looking hair reached the creature’s waist, while his skin is milky white.

The dragon tamer also noticed the magical being’s talons, which already materialized and were fatally sharp-looking. According to Cormac’s initial assessment, the talons found both on Draco’s hands and feet were at least one and two inches long, respectively.  However, the dragonologist’s breath was stolen from him the moment that his gaze was transferred towards the celestial face in front of him. Draco’s hard male features softened and there’s fullness below his cheekbones. Even from afar, Cormac can clearly see the rosy and plump lips that appeared to be resembling a beak. _“Oh, Draco… my sweet Siren-Veela.”_

The dragon tamer was fairly certain that his beloved Draco was a real-life personification of an angel. But best of all, he was pretty amazed to see the fascinating freckles adorning the Avian-Human hybrid’s face. The freckles formed a perfect horizontal line above Draco’s left cheekbone, then it crossed just above the root of his nose then continued towards his right cheekbone. It reminded Cormac of the tribe warriors _—_ of their faces painted with symbols that meant bravery and supremacy. In addition, the stunning spots intensified the effects of Draco’s orange-gold orbs.

Then Cormac swore to himself that Draco’s ethereal eyes were very similar to a Thunderbird’s. The sight truly reflected his **feisty** and **captivating** nature. _“Merlin… Draco, precious—you’re angelic beauty is unworldly. No living soul on this earth could surpass your splendor.”_ He praised, all the while reaching out his trembling hands towards Draco’s guarded form. _“Come to me—I’m your chosen mate. Can you feel it, precious? Your avian subconscious recognizes me as your life partner.”_ Cormac tried again, but Draco remained silent and glued to where he is, clutching the sheets like a lifeline.

 _“Draco—listen to me, precious. I. Am. Your. Mate. Now, I demand you to come to me since we don’t have the time to dilly-dally. We are under attack, precious. There are evil people outside trying to separate us.”_ The dragon tamer’s voice was soothing and gentle. He was then smiling from ear to ear when he noticed that Draco finally loosens his grip on the duvet. However, when sharp talons scratched his inviting hands away, Cormac was left briefly shocked. _“Episkey.”_ The older blonde absentmindedly cast a healing charm on his minor wound while his mind is still in disarray.

 _“No! Harry… Harry… Harry!”_ Draco wailed suddenly. His voice sounding desperate and melancholic by the minute. _“Shut it! Stop calling that git! Harry is not your fucking mate! I am! Do you understand me, Draco?!”_ Cormac lost his temper and shouted back. His furious voice definitely startled the creature, since Draco quickly backed away from the dragon keeper and further moved towards the headboard. _“That’s it! I’m done playing your games! You’re fucking coming with me whether you like it or not!”_

Draco flapped his wings towards Cormac, an indicated attempt to distance himself away from the malevolent wizard. But he is still weak from the instinctive transformation which happened moments ago. It’s a known fact that avian sentient beings only changed into their true forms whenever they’re under some heavy stress, angered to boot, or threatened. And currently, Draco strongly feels the latter.

 _“Don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on my mate, McLaggen.”_ A deadly warning echoed all throughout the silent room as the owner of the fierce voice stepped forward from the shadows. _“Well, well, well… if it isn’t the golden boy, Harry Potter. You’ve finally arrived! Did you enjoy my little surprises along the way?”_ Cormac turned around, rivaling Harry’s threatening tone.

 _“Quite.”_ Green eyes met bright greens’, while the air in the room was thick with visible tension. And as the grandfather clock struck twelve, the loud bell chimed, informing every living soul that midnight has finally come. Unfortunately, it also became a resonating sound akin to a gong’s, signaling the start of an inevitable battle between two mighty wizards. Or to simply put it—two mad souls fighting to death for a fallen angel’s eternal love.

 

 

**_July 29_ **

 

_“Crucio!”_

_“Protego Horribilis!”_

_“Ha! What’s wrong, golden boy?! Why are you stuck to only defending yourself? Were you already eaten up by fear? Expulso!”_ The dragon keeper cried out. And true enough, the dark-haired wizard cast another shield charm for cover. Then Cormac directed a Confringo curse towards Harry which made the Head Auror dive down to the back of the nearest bookshelf in the room. When their fight started, Harry purposely led Cormac away from the room where his beloved is currently being held, but he still did a quick assessment of Draco’s weaken state right before leaving.

And when he saw that the recently-transformed healer was alright, he sighed in great relief. However, he did not have enough time to appreciate Draco’s angelic features since Cormac charged unto him head-on. Harry speedily descended two floors down and ran towards a room which was the manor’s library. Cormac happily followed him, barraging the auror with a series of curses that also included the three unforgivables.

 _“Where’s your dumb redhead chum, huh Potter?! Did my poppet successfully gutted him? Bet it did! And bet you didn’t care enough about his worthless life that you went on and left him there to decay_!” Cormac teased, trying to push his rival’s sensitive buttons and flush him out from his hiding spot. _“Incendio Tria!”_ The blond wizard set the cabinet afire which Harry easily countered with a flame-freezing charm. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ The Head Auror went out from his hiding, aiming to immobilize the dragon keeper. _“Protego! Godric—bloody hell, Potter! Was that all you’ve got?! I’m so fucking disappointed in you. And to think that I’m even frightened by your ‘savior’ presence moments ago! Well… none of that matters, because you’ll have to say bye-bye now. Avada Ked—!”_

 _“Ventus Duo!”_ Ronald bellowed, suddenly appearing from behind them. The unsuspecting blond was instantly thrown in cartwheels through the air as a strong blast of wind was shot from the redhead’s wand. _“Expelliarmus!”_ Harry instantly disarmed Cormac of his wand and non-verbally cast an Incarcerous spell on the distracted blond. Within seconds, thick black ropes bound Cormac’s struggling hands. _“Thanks, mate. And I can see that the anipulia put a bit of a fight.”_ Harry commented when he approached his best friend and saw several cuts on Ron’s arms and face.

The redhead merely shrugged and gave him a small smile. _“Nothing that an Episkey can’t fix. Although, thank Merlin that you didn’t do anything grave towards Cormac. I was quite worried back then that you’d go all-loony with vengeance.”_ Ronald replied to him while scanning his ‘ex-mate’ who suddenly stopped struggling. _“Cause you fucking made me swore, Ronald! And I don’t break a promise to my best friend.”_ Harry answered, his form was rigid with barely-held fury. If it was only up to him, then the battle would’ve been over within a minute. But no, the remaining humane side of Harry reminded him of his vow towards Ronald.

And unfortunately, right before leaving his best friend who volunteered to take care of the anipulia, he promised the redhead to not severely hurt or worse— **kill** —their former ‘friend’. Ronald gave him a grateful tap in the shoulder. However, when he checked the bound blond again, he saw Cormac wandlessly cast a smokescreen spell, and within seconds, the whole room was covered with a cloud of dark grey smoke. The Head Auror quickly cast an air bubble around them to avoid inhaling the suffocating smoke. _“Accio vivuludri!”_ The dragon keeper suddenly shouted from somewhere in the misty room. Then, both Harry and Ron immediately heard a ‘swooshing’ sound right after and knew that the subdued puppet is with its master.

 _“Draconifors Aždaja.”_ Harry’s sharp ears heard the uttered spell, then all of a sudden, there was a loud shrieking sound just above them. He swiftly grabbed Ronald’s cape, summoned his broom, then both wizards leapt into it. Harry was glad that the door was left open, since he saw a dim light coming from outside the darkened room. _“Ron, hold on tight!”_ He shouted to his back while he raced towards the doorway. The two barely made it outside just before a spiky tail walloped the whole entryway. _“Did that git just turned his poppet into a fucking dragon?!”_ Ron asked him indecorously. _“I’m afraid so, Ron. Fuck! Draco! He’s just two floors up!”_ Harry shouted, his voice was laced with fear. His instincts told him that Draco’s alright but he’d only believe it if he saw him safe with his own bare eyes.

His firebolt effortlessly followed every slight turn of his body, but when they reached the third floor, they saw the huge damage that was caused by the puppet’s sudden transformation. The entire west wing was gone. _“Draco… oh god! Draco! Where are you?!”_ Harry shouted hysterically, his eyes were wild and unfocused. _“Harry, mate! Pull yourself together! Draco certainly escaped!”_ Ronald tried to calm him down but Harry wouldn’t listen to him as the auror only kept shouting for his lover’s name. So Ronald summoned his own broom and leapt into it, then he maneuvered himself in front of Harry to get his attention. _“Harry! He is not in the ruins, come on! We need to search somewhere else—oi! Harry! Look!”_

Ronald’s chirpy voice caught Harry’s attention, so when he followed his best friend’s gaze, he saw his lover hovering on the opposite side of the manor. _“Draco!”_ Harry shouted gladly, then bolted towards the blond. He was already halfway there to holding Draco in his arms, when he suddenly saw a surge of blue flames aiming at him from his peripheral vision. _“Harry!”_ The Head Auror heard both the panicky shouts from his best friend and the frightened wail from his beloved. _“Aguamenti!”_ Ron immediately cast, producing a jet of water to extinguish Harry’s cape which had caught flame during the surprise attack. _“And where do you think you’re going, Potter? Who gave you the right to fly near **my** Draco?” _Cormac stated, his voice oddly playful.

 _“Bloody fuck…”_ Was the only thing that came out from Ronald’s mouth, as he stared comically at the unbelievable sight in front of them. The dragon keeper comfortably sat on top of a dragon’s head—the dragon of which Harry had a nightmare about. Ron pinched himself to test if he was somehow dreaming, but unfortunately, it was no dream. And unluckily, the dragon which had three horrendous heads with snake-like faces, bat wings, tough black scales, and a gigantic body covered with deadly spikes up until its long tail—do exist. _“Uh, Harry? That’s a fucking Aždaja, yeah? But Charlie clearly mentioned that it’s just a myth.”_

 _“I don’t know what’s happening too, Ron.”_ Harry replied, and the redhead can clearly hear that his best friend is confuse as well. Then, they heard Cormac’s crazed laughter. _“I can see that you’re already familiar with this dragon. I bet Charlie told you that. However, you don’t need to bother me with an explanation since the reason won’t matter anyway.”_ Cormac smiled at them then gently patted the beast’s head. _“Beautiful, isn’t he? After years of frustratingly failed attempts, I was finally able to successfully create such a magnificent beast! You see, I enhanced the draconifors spell to my liking, and thus—instead of transforming the target into an ordinary dragon, it’ll be transfigured specifically into becoming the infamous Aždaja! So, what can you say about my spawn, huh Potter?”_

 _“Oh? Are you that insecure of the creation you’re so proud of, since you’re asking for my opinion? How pathetic, McLaggen. And like its master—the beast is pathetic as well.”_ Cormac sighed when he heard Harry’s mocking reply, then shook his head. _“You’re so dull, Potter. Oh well, I can’t expect an aesthetic reply from an orphan like you. You didn’t have parents to show you the great things in life. Even your godfather didn’t live long enough to take you in, yeah? Poor, Harry Potter.”_

Was the dragon keeper’s cruel retort. Meanwhile, Ronald saw how Harry’s body shook with rage. _“Harry, don’t listen to him. He is only—.”_ But the redhead’s comforting statement was immediately cut off by Cormac’s loud cackling. _“Ron, a favor, please? Would you mind taking care of my Draco while we enjoy ourselves with some good ol’ battle? Oh don’t worry, I’ll take him from you later.”_ The dragon keeper stated casually. _“Like hell I would be taking favors from you, you son of a—!”_

 _“Do as he says, Ron. Go to Draco and keep him safe. He is still weak, I can sense it_.” Harry calmly seconded which the redhead followed obediently. _“Be safe, mate. And please don’t do something that I won’t do.”_ He gently reminded his best friend before flying towards the healer, of which both rivaling parties allowed. _“Draco, it’s me—Ronald Weasley. Do you still recognize me? I’m the weasel, remember? Can you please come with me? I seriously need to get you away from here.”_

Ronald held out his hands towards the silent creature. Seconds later, Draco nodded and took his outreached hand. The redhead smiled and placed the exhausted wizard at the back, allowing Draco to rest. He then quickly flew away from the hostile area, all the while casting an air bubble to surround them, and of which he followed suit with a shield charm. _“Fianto Duri.”_ And as Ronald cast another defensive charm to strengthen his shield even more, the ruthless rivalry resumes.

 

* * *

_“Levi… make hell on earth.”_ Cormac whispered to his faithful beast. Then the dragon’s heads released a terrifying growl and let loose of its flames all over the area. The infernal temperature was overwhelming that Ronald had to move further away from the battle scene. Nevertheless, even from afar, the redhead can still see the confident smile of his best friend. And true enough, the Head Auror stood untroubled and unfazed by the whole scene. _“Three minutes.”_ Were the only words that came from the powerful wizard’s mouth. And when Cormac heard his declaration, he was beyond livid. _“To hell with you, Potter! Levi—incendere!”_

Right after hearing the order, all three heads discharged its searing flames towards the dark-haired wizard. The attack was even doubled when the dragon flapped its gigantic wings and produced strong winds that further fed the fire. Harry quickly cast a shield around him and flew up. _“Follow him!”_ Cormac shouted when he saw the auror positioned himself just above them. But right before the great beast could soar up, Harry cast the fearsome **spell** for the second time. When the destructive lightning bolt hurled down on them, the dragon was quick enough to draw both its mighty wings to cover its master.

The damage was too great for it destroyed the dragon’s wings and two of its defending heads. _“Arresto Momentum!”_ Cormac swiftly cast the spell over them to decrease the velocity of their fall when the beast plunge down in a speedy pace. _“Fuck. It’s weaker when used the second time within closer time frames. And damn but I’m starting to feel the toll now, better wrap this up quick.”_ Harry whispered to himself while observing his descending enemy. There was a grand quake on the floor the moment the beast landed harshly, while its owner lay atop the surviving head and was gasping for air.

Seeing that his beast is weaken to the point that it cannot move anymore, he spelled it back to its original form. Then, he heard a disgusted sound behind him and saw Harry looking at his puppet. _“The first time I saw that forsaken freak, I instantly knew that it was the ‘being’ you produced out from the body parts you collected from the poor victims. And I could only imagine the sickening things you did with it just to satisfy your repulsive lust towards Draco. You disgust me, McLaggen. However, I’m still giving you one last chance to surrender.”_ Harry demanded, his chilly aura didn’t even falter a bit against the scorching environment they’re currently in. _“Demand?! I’d die first before I’ll submit to you! Avada Ked—!”_

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ Harry instinctively countered, giving him a nostalgic feeling from the battle. He then smiled to himself and admitted that the disarming charm is still his special spell after all. After disarming Cormac, he proceeded to destroy the blonde’s wand to pieces then cast a full body-bind curse on him. When he approached the petrified wizard, he still saw defiance in his eyes. The willfulness excited Harry, and it made him laugh like a lunatic. _“Lucky for you though, I won’t stoop as low as murder. Because killing you will never be enough, McLaggen. It’s an easy way for you actually. On the other hand, torturing you has a nicer ring than death.”_ And before the dragon keeper could digest his declaration, Harry lifted the full body-bind curse then swiftly cast a cruciatus curse on him.

The dark-haired wizard watched with demented glee as Cormac jerk violently, his bright-green eyes showed an immense satisfaction when he saw the agonizing form of the dragon keeper. _“Aqua Eructo!” “Aguamenti!”_ Harry released a disapproving clucking sound when he heard a chorus of voices casting water-producing spells, he then knew that his men are currently gathered around the perimeter and extinguishing the fire. The Head Auror lifted the torture curse, then knocked Cormac off to sleep with a Somnus spell. _“Don’t worry, Cormac. We’ll be continuing this later—in Azkaban. Oh, I’m so looking forward in breaking you.”_ Harry whispered to the sleeping blond below him while his mad self is already itching to cause torment.

 _“Sir! Harry, sir! Are you alright?!”_ Eric shouted, running towards his superior with great concern. _“Honestly? I’m exhausted as hell! I think I’ll be needing a good vacation after this.”_ Harry replied to his second-in-command, his face already wearing his righteous mask. _“Then I’d be happy to take over things for the time-being, sir.”_ Eric replied, giving a relived laugh when he saw that his superior is alright. _“Thanks, Eric. And kindly start with our butcher, yeah? I’ll deal with him later.”_ Harry pointed at the currently asleep wizard and of which Eric understood immediately. So the auror excused himself and took Cormac with him, while the rest of the team was still busy doing a thorough sweep operation. _“Harry, mate! Oh, thank Merlin that you’re alright!”_ Harry smiled when he saw his fast-approaching best friend. _“Of course I’m—”_

 _“Bloody hell, Harry! That was one wicked fight! And I thought for a fucking second that you’ve successfully killed the git! But thank Godric that you’re still sane to not—.”_ However, Ron was interrupted, **yet again** , when he heard Harry choked out a cry. Finally, there stood in front of him _—_ his lover. The blond healer smiled at Harry and opened his arms wide. Draco has transformed back to his human form, and albeit his worn-out appearance, he stood firmly and proud in front of them. _“Oh, Draco… My beloved dragon.”_ The dark-haired wizard whispered, then with all his remaining strength, he ran towards the awaiting arms of his lover.

 _“Thank Merlin and thank Salazar that you’re alive! Oh, Harry—love—I’m so happy that you’re—hmm!”_ Two bodies were interlaced in a tight embrace, while their heated mouths meet in a loving kiss. Harry conveyed all his relief, gladness, and love through the kiss he bestowed upon the blond healer. And Draco answered him back with the same intensity. _“Words fail me, Draco. I can’t even express how truly happy I am to see you safe.”_ Loving grey eyes met his blissful bright-green’s.

Then, Draco tiptoed and gave each teary eyes a gentle kiss. _“Well—how about you start with the three little words that comes first from your thoughts?”_ Draco suggested good-humoredly, making the Head Auror laugh. And so, Harry nodded and held the healer’s hands tenderly. He let himself get truly lost into Draco’s enchanting stormy orbs, then he gave his lover the three words that he’s been dying to say ever since _—_ his solemn promise. _“I am yours.”_

 

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the newly added chapter! XD  
> Again, please excuse my lame battle scenes.. not really my strong point in writing.. :-(
> 
> Also, thank you sooo much for your support via your comments and kudos.. ;-)  
> And I hope that you'd continue to support me till the last chap.. :-D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A/N: Also, the rights of some of the very familiar 'Alice in Wonderland' quotes rightfully belongs to Lewis Carroll. And I just fell in love with it. :-)

 

****Journal** :  ** _Harry James Potter_****

  

 

_**July 30** _

 

Dearest journal, how are you? It’s been awhile since I’ve last confided into you, huh? I’m sorry for that. It’s just that _—_ things had been really bad lately with Draco being abducted by the fucking git, who turned out to be our infamous Death-Eater Butcher. I know, right?! He’s been under my nose all along! I can’t believe it either! I bet he’d been laughing his arse off every time I complained about the unsolved case during our drunken nights at The Leaky Cauldron _—_ and it’s not like I invited him anyways. He was just tagging along with Charlie.

Anyhow _—_ the important thing is that, Draco’s safe and sound. Not to mention that the D.E.B case is **finally** close, and that Cormac McLaggen is _—once and for all—_ out from lives for good. It’s actually a big wrap-up if you ask me. _Wink._ Oh, you’re asking me about McLaggen? Well, the fucker is currently detained and will be transported to Azkaban tomorrow. And I consider it as an early gift for myself. A gift that I’d fully enjoy _unwrapping_ once I get back to work. Please… he’ll be in very good hands real soon. But enough about him, yeah? Oh, don’t get me wrong, my friend. I just don’t want to excite my blood-lust _—yet_. So on the lighter note, I’m currently on leave today till the 1 st of August. Nice, huh?

I actually requested an immediate rest day after finishing my paperwork regarding the case yesterday, and left everything else to my trusted subordinate. Hey, I’m not being irresponsible, he volunteered! He even told me that I deserve a good rest after everything that happened. You’re awfully mean to me today, mate. Was it because I left you out in the dark _—unintentionally—_ for days? I told you I was sorry, right? Great! Thank you for accepting my apology. It’s just that, today has been really awesome for me and I don’t want any negativity to tarnish it. What’s up, you ask? Ahem.

I’m sort of embarrassed to admit this _—_ but Draco and I had spent the whole morning making love to each other in our bed. The sex was slow and sweet. It’s like we were affirming to each other that we’re both still alive. That we’re indeed safe, and that our hearts will forever beat us one. Draco’s kisses were loving, and I’m an addict that just couldn’t get enough of it. And maybe I’m only imagining it, but I also felt some longingness in those cherry lips. It made me think for a second that he really did miss me, **big time** , during our separation. And the feeling was definitely mutual, because I was also slowly drifting away as the minute passed that Draco’s not in my arms. It is simply _suffocating_ , journal. Oh, no need to worry though mate.

Since I’m now brimming with life and happiness because Draco’s back, and he’s currently in the kitchen preparing our dinner. What did you say? Of course you’re reading this right! I know! My jaw metaphorically hit the floor when he volunteered to cook. And yes, he laughed his edible arse off when he saw how shocked I was. He even jokingly closed my hanging mouth when I couldn’t utter a single word for reply. Oh, I swear journal that the butterflies in my stomach had been fluttering for quite some time now. And I also swear that I could smell the delicious food here in the living room all the way from the kitchen. Oh, journal! I love my life right now! I love being **Harry Potter** _—_ the Head Auror, the Boy who Lived Twice, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Golden Boy, and the lover of one beautiful **Draco Malfoy**.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Harry, love? Dinner is ready.”_

_“Oh, coming love.”_ Harry cheerfully replied, while Draco appeared from the kitchen and was just in time to see his lover put his journal away. _“What was that? Were you writing something important?”_ The blond wizard asked with great curiosity. _“Oh, it’s nothing really. It’s just some stupid record-keeping of mine. Unnecessary loads of rubbish. No need to worry your pretty head, my love.”_ Harry explained, silently hoping that Draco would just drop the topic. _“Hm. Record keeping—right. Bet it’s your ‘girly’ diary you’re writing to. Salazar! You’re such a dork, Potter.”_ The blond teased. _“Hey, I think you’re forgetting something, love. I’m officially your dork. And you should also start being less mean to my surname, since it’ll be yours too—soon enough.”_

 _“Oh? Who says I’m going to marry you?”_ Harry let out a surprised gasp then ran after the laughing blond who dashed towards the dining room. When the dark-haired wizard finally caught his lover, he picked him up and placed him atop the kitchen counter. Harry then held his hands and kissed it reverently. _“Are you sure that you don’t want to marry me? Your currently wicked name will become even more awesome when you add my surname to it.”_ He smiled at the playful blond. Draco gave him his signature haughty face and arched his eyebrow in an elegant manner. _“Let’s see—Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter. Too much of a mouthful, isn’t it? Hm. I don’t see the appeal—do you find it appealing?”_ He smirked at Harry who let out a loud laugh.

Seconds later, the blond healer found himself tickled till he was also laughing in a very un-Draco way. Harry was suddenly caught off-guard by this act, and he felt an immense joy bubbling from the pit of his stomach. He then knew that, whatever sickness he may be harboring inside his deranged head will be someday cured by Draco’s pure soul. His bright-green eyes stared innocently at his angelic lover. Harry was simply in awe _—speechless even—_ when he witnessed his lover’s unguarded side. He then thought to himself that **this** is the Draco that he fell in love with.

The mesmerizing grey eyes, white-blond hair which he’s now certain that is soft as unicorn tufts, lustrous-pale skin, and a body bathe with amortentia _—_ everything is purely Draco Malfoy. However, when all was perfect in Harry’s eyes, unwelcome thoughts suddenly escaped his flawed deluded world. **_Lies_** _. **Rape**. **Hate**. _ Harry’s body went numb, his face turned deathly pale, as images of the past came crashing down on him all at once. He felt like a bystander, watching with great disgust, when every appalling scene replayed in his head like a cinematic record. _“Oh, god.”_ Harry swiftly clasped his mouth shut, fighting the bile threatening to come out from him. _“Harry, what’s wrong love—?”_

 _“Don’t! Don’t call me love. Oh, dear Merlin… What have I done? What the hell have I been doing all this time?”_ Harry muttered to himself. He then massaged his head, trying to relieve a little bit of the maddening pain he’s currently experiencing. All of a sudden, Harry realized that the _suffocating_ feeling was back again. _“Harry, seriously—tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”_ Draco tried inquiring again, reaching out to the presently-unstable wizard. _“Draco… Draco… do you really—love me?”_ Harry asked, his question was so heavy to voice out that he choked in the middle of it. He was now fully aware that their relationship didn’t start like a fairy-tale should _._

How a prince and a princess would meet in pre-destined scene, and how they would eventually fall in love _—willingly—_ to each other _._ Draco froze up right after hearing his question, and Harry didn’t have the guts to face him. _“Why are you suddenly asking me that, Harry?”_ The dark-haired wizard remained silent, too afraid to look into Draco’s eyes. _“Look at me, Harry.”_ The blonde’s order was absolute as Harry’s body obeyed his lover subconsciously. _“Because I don’t know what’s real anymore, Draco! I can clearly see it now… the horrible things that I did to you… I—I’m a monster! I couldn’t even think where I should begin to make it up to you. Can I even make it up to you? Oh, Merlin! I don’t deserve this! I’m sorry! Oh, Draco! I’m so sorry!”_

Harry then found himself on his knees, and kissing Draco’s feet for forgiveness. The Head Auror was heavily gasping for air as everything hurled down on him like the mighty lightning spell he can masterfully cast. It destroyed his well put-up shield charm and disintegrated his seamless bubble of self-righteousness. It was suddenly too much that all he could do is heave and shake terribly. He wanted to cry, but it seems like his tears were dried up.

He wanted to shout out his madness, but the bile threatening to escape his mouth prevented him. _“Harry! Harry, listen to me! I love you too! Okay? Do not heed to whatever **they’re** whispering to you. Merlin—you only need to listen to my voice, yeah? I already forgave you. So please… trust me and the affections that I feel for you.” _ Draco was instantly beside him and was hugging him tight. And like a frightened child, Harry accepted his warm embrace and held unto Draco with his all his strength. _“But Draco… the things that I did to you was—.”_

 _“Hush now, Harry. And listen to me very carefully, yeah? I truly fell in love with you. I admit—I knew that my former self would hang his head first rather than accept you, but I’ve changed a few times since then.”_ Draco explained. However, his statement just bewildered Harry’s frenzied mind even more. _“I’m bonkers, Draco! Can’t you see it? You might even lose your mind if you try to understand me.”_ Harry replied, his eyes reflected his instability. _“Of course you’re mad! It’s clear as the fucking day, Potter! But let me tell you a secret, the best people usually are. And if you’re doom to live in the shadows forever, then I will sit with you in the dark.”_ Draco held his face and captured his unfocused eyes with his stormy orbs.

Then with a single tear escaping his wild eyes, Harry kissed Draco with everything he’s got. _“Oh, Merlin—Draco, my love. I love you so much—you’re the only anchor to my soul. I’m afraid that I’d make this world a living hell if ever you’re gone. So please—don’t leave me. I beg you. I will not survive it.”_ Harry whispered to him, his voice full of desperation. Upon hearing it, Draco smiled then kissed his forehead tenderly. _“I know.”_ Was the healer’s only reply. Harry calmed down almost instantly after hearing his response, and gratefully hugged his blond lover again. However… upon doing this, Harry failed to notice the look on Draco’s face _—_ a crooked look which rose up for a split second.

 _“Sshh… everything’s alright now, love.”_ The blond creature promised. 

 

 

**_July 31_ **

 

Oh, journal! Journal! Journal! Today is the best birthday of my entire existence! Happiest Birthday to me **indeed**! Oh, Merlin! You are the best! Thank you so fucking much for hearing my prayers! Fuck! Thank you! Oh, right _—_ shite. My sincerest apologies, journal _—_ my friend. I know you’re currently lost with my startling joy but trust me, it’s for a very good reason. Okay. So let me explain from the very beginning before I reveal to you the BIGGEST news of the century. _Wink._

You see, I woke up today _—_ late afternoon to be exact _—_ still feeling horrible from the events that happened last night. I assumed that Draco let me oversleep, out of pity of course, since I’ve been an awful mess up until I fell asleep in his arms. And I was grateful to him for that. Thus, I took a quick shower, and decided that since I don’t really have any specific plans on my birthday, I thought that we’ll just have a nice dinner at Le Vittoria instead.

So with that in mind, I put on a simple white T-shirt, black ripped jeans and white trainers. I was about to go down stairs when Draco suddenly entered our bedroom, and gave my outfit a scrutinizing stare. _“I didn’t know that we’re presently broke, and that you’re forced to wear such a ghastly-looking tattered pants.”_ I actually choked on my spit from his surprising opinion. _“Hey! This style is the latest trend for the men in the muggle community right now. And in my opinion—I look bloody fit on these.”_ But regardless of my reply, Draco’s unreadable expression made me doubt my fashion sense.

 _“Do I—do I really look that ghastly in this outfit?”_ And did you know what happened next? My beloved boyfriend just laughed at me, then gave me a quick ‘good morning’ peck on the lips. _“Don’t worry, love. I was only teasing you. You certainly look bloody gorgeous in that outfit. In fact, you look edible enough to a point that I might eat you in those.”_ Right? He’s such a tease, journal. But it’s one of his traits that I absolutely love. So I pulled him closer to me, then grind my semi hard-on unto his. _“Then what are you waiting for, love? Just a few tweaks here and there, and you know that I’d be **up** for the challenge.” _I dared him while kissing his neck playfully.

 _“Keep it in your pants for now, birthday boy. I already prepared our late lunch, and I don’t want it to be spoiled because of your naughtiness.”_ His witty reply only made me laugh. And it felt quite good that I momentarily forgot about the dreadful feeling that I had when I first woke up. _“Happy Birthday, Harry. I love you.”_ You’re right, my friend. Draco’s birthday greeting was enough to last me for another year in my life _—_ a year of which I’m sure, is full of trials. Hence, I cheerfully gave him my thanks and kissed him lovingly on his soft lips. For a moment, I thought that I somehow _successfully_ distracted him into a round of steamy birthday sex but unfortunately, Draco didn’t yield. _“Nah. Not going to work this time, love.”_

So with a childish sigh, I let myself be dragged downstairs and into our dining room. But when I reached the entryway, there was suddenly a big commotion happening all at once. There stood in front of me, were my closest friends back in Hogwarts, the entire Weasley clan, Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa, and of course _—_ my two best friends. _“Happy Birthday, Harry!”_ They all surprisingly greeted me in a deafening but cheerful way. Yes, you’re quite right journal. I was too speechless and was certainly shocked for a few seconds before I started laughing my arse silly along them.

 _“You should’ve seen your face, mate! Your flabbergasted expression was priceless!”_ I’m with Ron on that. Though they couldn’t blame me, since I was seriously not expecting a surprise party on my birthday. I know _—_ it’s called a ‘surprise’ for a reason. But still! I was caught off guard nonetheless. However, being with the people I hold dear during my special day is definitely priceless. And speaking of the individuals that I cherish, I didn’t miss Draco’s giggles on the back. _“Surprise, my love.”_ He then smiled at me sweetly the moment that I turned my gaze back at him. I replied with an enthusiastic ‘thank you’, picked Draco up, ignored his startled shout, and then hugged the life out of him.

 _“Merlin—Harry! You’re embarrassing the both of us!”_ The whole room resounded everyone’s belly laugh as they witnessed Draco’s embarrassed face and my goofy smile. Well, after shamelessly being sappy lovers in front of everybody, I proceeded to thank each of my dearest guests with a warm hug. Luna and Neville were present while Dean came with Ginny. It was such a sight journal _—_ me and Draco, being surrounded by happy couples too. _“Harry, dear. Come now, and blow the candles on your cake.”_ Said Molly right after giving me a motherly peck on my cheeks. _“Yeah! And make a wish, birthday boy! Like being a father real soon!”_ George shouted.

I immediately reddened at his teasing remark, which also earned me another series of laughter. _“Shut it, George.”_ I replied playfully. So with the same prayers in my head, I made my wish, then blew the candles happily. Ah, my friend. The feast was sparkling with merriment. I received a lot of congratulatory remarks from my friends, who unabashedly told Draco _—_ to their delight and to my horror _—_ the pitiful years of my obvious pining towards the handsome healer.

 _“I’ve always known that Harry fancies blonds. Specifically, a blond healer debonair with grey—what were the words you used again, Harry? Oh, right… grey stormy eyes. Ah, young love. That’s why we never worked out, Draco.”_ Ginny supplied, then she cackled like the green witch in the muggle book that I’ve read before. Ha! I’ll remember this Gin. I’ll plan my revenge, and embarrassed you in front of Dean next time. But childish revenge aside, the joyous atmosphere ~~pushed~~ shoved me into finally pursuing the one thing that I’ve been desiring all my life _—_ to have a family of my own. Yes, you’re certainly on the right track, my friend. I finally and _anxiously_ got down on one knee and proposed to Draco. Whoa! Calm down, mate. I’ll be meticulous with the details, so there’s no need to worry about being left out again.

You see journal, that moment was _simply_ perfect. I was celebrating my special day. Our loved ones were present with us. But best of all, Draco finally loved me back. Then I thought to myself, what the bloody hell am I still waiting for? Life is unpredictable, so better live it with no regrets. Right? Hence, I summoned the object which currently kept Draco’s engagement ring. And when I looked for my beloved, I saw him with his mother, giggling so innocently. Then with my wobbly knees, I slowly approached Draco. My nervousness surely showed in my face since Draco asked me if I was feeling okay. If only my heart wasn’t beating my chest like a sledgehammer that time, then I might’ve teased him that I still lack some vitamin ‘D’, and that I need a quick refill of it. If you know what I mean.

But unfortunately, I could only smile tensely back at him. And so with my shaky hands, I handed him a muggle’s medical book. _“Uh? Harry? I don’t think this is how a birthday should work. The birthday celebrant should be the one who’s receiving gifts, remember?”_ Yeah, I know journal. Didn’t thought of that beforehand, but hey _—_ it’s already a make-it or break-it situation. Though I was still thankful for his teasing, since the tension that I was feeling before eased up. _“I know, love. It’s just that—I couldn’t find another perfect day like this to give you that book. Besides, I know that you’ll like that one.”_

I reasoned out while giving him my innocent façade. _“Alright, birthday boy. You win. And thank you for this lovely gift by the way, I’ll be surely reading this soon.”_ Draco smiled and sweetly peck my cheeks, which earned us loud cheers and mischievous whistles from our happy audience, however my lover just lightly shut them off. He was about to go and retrieve his gift for me, when I sort of _—_ suddenly started panicking and called him desperately.

 _“Draco, love! Hold it for just a jiffy!”_ Honestly? I did something embarrassing right after. Okay… Please don’t laugh at me, yeah? My stupid body just moved on its own, and the moment that he faced me again, Draco found me down on one knee. His facial expression reflected how surprised he was, and so was everyone present in the room. _“Harry, why are you—?”_

 _“Please open the book, love.”_ I asked him. No. It sounded more of like a plea. I know, mate. I’m a hopeless desperate man. But when he finally opened the book and gasped loudly after seeing the ring inside it, I smiled at him and asked him the most important question in my entire life. _“Draco Lucius Malfoy… I admit that we’ve only recently started our romantic relationship, but we both know that we’ve already known each other for ages. Ours—started with petty quarrels during our teenage years, yet we’ve always be drawn towards each other’s presence. And I was too naïve to see that our relationship had already cross the thin line of hate and love. Draco, there’s always been a ‘you’ in everything I do. So would you give me the greatest honor in becoming your husband, and make me the happiest man on earth?”_

And believe it or not, but I was internally applauding myself for not stuttering during my passionate declaration. The room that time was frighteningly silent while we all waited for Draco’s reply. _“A simple—‘will you marry me Draco’—question would’ve suffice, actually. However, that romantic speech guaranteed you a definite yes from me. And **yes** , Harry. I will marry you. Now, put this gorgeous ring on my finger.” _I shamelessly shouted and jumped up and down like a child, overflowing with joy. Then I gave my beautiful **fiancé** a tender kiss on his sweet, sweet lips.

I was totally wrapped up in my own world that everyone’s cheers and congratulations seemed distant to me. I know! I’m getting married soon, journal! I’m finally tying the knot with the only love of my life! Dreams do come true! Aw… thank you mate. I’m definitely happy to finally share to you this biggest moment in my life. After all, you’re my best friend, and you’ve been with me for years. You were my confidant to my every thoughts, journal. Whether it’s the good or the bad _—_ you’ve **always** been there for me. And I couldn’t thank you enough for that.

Just… **THANK YOU!** Yeah… I hear you journal. I also couldn’t wait to share to you the next chapter of my life. My most awaited part of finally being Draco’s husband. And don’t forget the exciting journey of becoming a father _—_ hopefully very soon too. So _—_ are you ready for it? Because I totally am! _Mr. and Mr. Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter._ Perfect, right?

Oh, Godric and Salazar! I’m so blessed!

 

* * *

_“Harry? Are you in there?”_ Hermione asked from outside her best friend’s study. When she didn’t hear an answer, she peeked in and saw that the wizard was not in the room. _“Where did he go this time?”_ The witch muttered to herself. She was currently looking for Harry since she wanted to get some time alone with him and asked him about Draco’s health. Hermione was also quite curious about Draco’s reaction regarding his special disposition.

Because having a lineage from closely related avian magical beings, and inheriting both its abilities is absolutely rare. _“Hm. Maybe he’s already back downstairs.”_ She was about to exit the room when something caught her eye _—_ a black leather-bound book was placed alone at the center of the mahogany desk. She immediately recognized it, and out of happiness, leisurely approached the table. Hermione was smiling to herself while her fingertips traced the gold lettering that says **"Journal"**.

 

 _“Aw… he’s been writing to his journal ever since! I’m glad that I gave him this present when he entered the force. I couldn’t fathom the pressure that he’s been facing every day, so this must’ve been a great help to level off his moods.”_ The witch told herself as she read the first hesitant and short entry that Harry made. Hermione knew that she shouldn’t be snooping around someone else’s journal because it’s a private matter, but her skimming fingers couldn’t help but move further. _“Wow. He’s becoming diligent with his entries as the day progresses. Harry you’re amazing—.”_

 _“Hermione? What are you doing here? Ronald’s been looking for you already. And you do realize that I have little patience with him, especially when he’s drunk.”_ Draco suddenly appeared on the entryway which startled the brown-haired witch. _“Oh, sorry! Alright, Draco—easy now. You do understand that you’re now obligated to extend your ‘short tolerance’ with my husband since he’s going to be part of your family real soon, right?”_ Hermione teased.

Draco could only sighed in reply, while the witch gave him a hearty laugh just before leaving the room. When Hermione was finally out of sight, Draco released another heavy sigh. However, the blond healer’s reason for that was for an entirely different matter. He approached the table with ease, then stared at the journal with an unreadable expression. _“Seriously, Harry. You should be more careful with your personal belongings. Especially this one. Since the things that you confide into your ‘trusted journal’ might be used against you.”_

And like Hermione, Draco unhurriedly traced the gold letterings with his dexterous fingers. Then with a moonstruck smile, he locked the study room to prevent any more of their guests from entering and finding out **delicate** matters concerning his beloved fiancé. _“No more snooping around. Oh, no—not this time. Because my happy ending’s been long overdue. Don’t you think so? Journal?”_

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! One more chapter to go! :-D I'm sooo excited already! And I hope that you are too! ;-)  
> Again, thank you so much for the support you gave me while I wrote this story.   
> You became an inspiration to me. :-)  
> And I'll gladly receive your kudos and comments regarding this fan fiction as well. XD


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I will never own the Harry Potter Universe and its characters, these rights solely belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling.
> 
> A/N: Also, the rights of some of the very familiar 'Alice in Wonderland' quotes rightfully belongs to Lewis Carroll. And I just fell in love with it. :-)

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

 

Vacant green eyes stared blankly into the moonless sky, through a barred small window inside a cold four-walled cell. Cormac McLaggen remained quiet and obedient ever since he was transferred in Azkaban prison, much to the aurors’ surprise. The DMLE expected a long and complicated legal dispute with the McLaggen family, but when the dragon keeper unexpectedly pleaded guilty, the household sadly retreated. The force understand that the acquired evidences strongly pointed towards Cormac as the butcher, yet somehow to them—everything just seemed too easy and surreal for it to be true.

 _“How amusingly odd—tonight is so peaceful that my demons are serene.”_ The blond wizard whispered to himself, his pale face exposing his twisted half that hides behind the darkness. It’s been a month already since he’s been placed under the heavily guarded Azkaban prison estate. And it’s been a month as well that he’d been waiting for his ‘guest’ to come visit him in the dead of the night. However, much to his dismay—the chivalrous lion didn’t even come once. _“Where the fuck are you, Harry? Are you too happy right now that you wouldn’t even bother me a short detour? How pathetic.”_ Cormac grumbled, talking to an empty space in front of his cell, as if he’s outspoken insults would somehow reach the wizard’s current whereabouts.

He felt dead inside; it’s as if his soul was carved out from him akin to being kissed by a dementor. He wanted to shout out to his stolen mate, call for Draco’s name until his voice has gone hoarse, because the loneliness is slowly killing him, and the torture that he was expecting from the golden boy was his only hope in feeling at least _something_. It was painful for him to imagine how happy Draco and Harry must’ve looked right now. **No.** He won’t think about it for another second. He has to escape this bitter truth. And sadly for Cormac, imagination is his only remaining weapon in his war against reality.

So when the blond prisoner decided to retreat back into his little world where everything was bright and blissful—and where he’s with his beloved, a distinct scent mixed with the stale air suddenly caught his senses. A scent so familiar that it was already carved into his soul and made him mad with raving love. _“Draco? Oh, Draco—love. I know it’s you out there. Please… do not linger in the shadows. Come forward and grace me with your ethereal beauty.”_ Cormac cried out, his wild eyes were seeking the dimmed hallway in a frantic way. Within seconds, he was already next to the barred door, and if he could—he would’ve melted his own body through the blocked passage.

So the older blond reached out his hand instead, and hoped that his itching skin would somehow touched Draco’s. _“Please… my angel… my light.”_ After his uttered pleas, an auror stepped forward from the shadows. Cormac was confused for second, but when realization hit him, he was instantly on his knees and was laughing like the lunatic that he is. He recognized the man as Albert Anderson, one of Harry’s trusted aurors. To naive unsuspecting eyes, Albert was just his usual self—wearing his simple white dress shirt, black trousers, and dragonhide boots beneath his scarlet auror robe. The auror’s wavy hair was kept in a neat bun, his tan complexion appeared to be glowing in the moonlight, while his raven eyes behind his square spectacles reflected the familiar storm that Cormac could only see in his beloved dragon.

The blond prisoner inhaled the air again and sighed in relief as he was now certain of his speculation. _“No matter whom you choose to turn yourself into—I will always recognize you, Draco. You’re sweet heavenly scent never lies.”_ Cormac calmly stated, a total contrast to the inner turmoil he’s feeling inside. _“Of course… it’s my scent, isn’t it? Oh, well. It doesn’t matter anyway, this guise is a solid cover for me.”_ Draco replied nonchalantly. And true to the dragon keeper’s guess, the blond healer was indeed disguising himself as Albert using a polyjuice potion. _“Oh, precious… you’re finally here. Godric heard my prayers! Oh, how I’ve missed your presence in my current forsaken world. Are you here to free me now so that we could elope?”_ Cormac’s hopeful eyes shone amidst the lifeless dim room.

Draco held his outreached hand and kissed it gently. _“No, Cormac… my brave and beautiful dragon tamer. Forgive me but I cannot do that.”_ The healer answered him with a mournful voice. _“Then, why—?”_ The dragon keeper asked while looking into the healer’s eyes, he was trying to decipher the fleeting emotions he could see in there. _“Forgive me, Cormac. I—I’m just sorry—for everything. I truly am! But your agonizing calls is making me confuse every time I hear it. It needs to stop! YOU need to stop!”_ The dragon keeper was bewildered with the sudden outburst, however when Draco lifted his strong mind barrier and let him in through his mind—Cormac was certainly left stupefied.

His mind was on the verge of breakdown that his head felt like it’s being split into two. _“Dra—Draco? What’s the meaning of—what is—? Oh, Godric! My head hurts!”_ The dragon tamer cried out, his trembling body sagged down towards the cold floor as he clutched his head in a forceful way—a futile attempt to ease the terrible ache. The images were too much to digest, but Cormac lay powerless against it as everything was thrusted into him in a single blow. He saw in one of Draco’s memories that the blond healer kept on subtly glancing to an elderly man with a crooked nose, and shaggy white hair, who was dressed in a simple grey dress shirt and black trousers. Cormac then remembered that it was the wizard who’s seated on the corner during his and Draco’s **disastrous** date.

And when the healer softly muttered ‘discernable git’, he immediately guessed that the man was on disguise, and that Draco knew who he truly was. Afterwards, Cormac discovered a far more disturbing memory when he saw the blond healer disguised himself this time and went to a buzzling bar, Draco then found and approached Healer Richardson who was drinking alone that time. The disguised blond was unusually kind when he set-up the lonely man with a fit bloke once the night ended. However, as the scene moved forward, he witnessed how Draco’s smile twisted with glee when he heard the sad news of Healer Richardson’s tragic death _—_ of whom _—_ died on the hands of a werewolf.

Draco was so quick to volunteer in taking up Harry’s case, which none of his other colleagues’ questioned because of the wizards’ familiarity with each other. So Cormac dared himself to move further, and was surprisingly shown with a memory where the Head Auror had a nasty temper tantrum on Draco’s office after the said healer _—_ flat-out _—_ rejected him. But right after Harry left, Draco unexpectedly smiled and proceeded to whistle happily while working. At that point, Cormac wondered… did the younger blond just purposely pushed the dark-haired wizard’s buttons? But it doesn’t make sense. However, when the dragon keeper decided to dig deeper, the next scene just added fuel to the fatal fire.

The memory simply displayed Draco, reading within an earshot, a portion from a leather-bound book that appears to be a journal. _“_ _For I’m a madman whose meaning of his sole existence right now was to be with the beautiful blond creature. My friend, trust me when I tell you that I’d die without him just like the earth would cease to exist if ever the sun would perish. And I would die fighting if someone would try to separate us or take Draco away from me._ _—Blimey! After reading this, I’d totally say that you’re definitely off your trolley, Harry dear! I should be alarmed of this, yeah?”_ Draco exclaimed, his face acting sarcastically as if someone has highly offended him.

On the other hand, Cormac couldn’t help but close his eyes, for he could relate to the Head Auror’s woes and obsessions as he was feeling the same. Yet, when Draco started laughing like a terminal lunatic, the dragon keeper’s verdant pools suddenly bulged out from his eye sockets. _“Oh, Harry—love! You need to fall way, way further than that—in order for us to finally see eye to eye. I want you suffocating whenever I’m not around. You see… I just wanted to see your soul—raw. I want you… no. I **need** you stark raving **mad** with your love for me. Because that’s the fucking state you put me in, for years, and I want you to feel that same agony.” _Draco declared right before putting the journal back to one of the drawers found in an elegant mahogany desk.

He then spelled it locked and exited the room leisurely. Cormac didn’t recognized the study-room, but based from the moving pictures on the wall, it told him that it was Harry’s. Yet his disarrayed mind could only go to a certain point inside the healer’s head since Cormac’s legilimency was overpowered once again by Draco’s strong occulumency. _“Merlin! Oh, gods… please tell me that all of those were made up memories. I beg of you! Tell me that I’m wrong in speculating that you planned all of these in order to drive Harry insane with obsessive love! That you didn’t purposely—drove—me madly in love with you. Draco—please! I beg you! Say something!”_

_“When I realized my true affections for him—it was already too late for me. We’ve long passed the chance of being close friends, and the war further drove us apart. I was beyond hurt when I saw him fell for Cho Chang, and then completely gave up on him when he started dating Ginny Weasley. I’ve suffered far longer than him, Cormac. And the only remaining outlet for my repressed feelings were to inflict insults on him. Moreover… Did you know how my fucking Siren-nature chose Harry as my mate? Through his powerful magical core of course, and we all knew for a fact that sentient beings were always drawn towards such formidable auras. I cursed and questioned my avian heritage that time—why must it always be Harry Potter? It definitely drove me mad as the years passed. However, a miracle happened when the wizarding war ended. Apparently, our golden boy was finally beginning to respond to my enchanting mating call and my scent. Wicked, yeah?”_

While the disguised blond explained his side, his wild eyes revealed the deadly flames that was masterfully concealed for years. _“How about me, precious? Who am I exactly to you?”_ Cormac asked with pleading eyes. Deep inside, he needed to know where he stood in Draco’s heart. _“Cormac, please believe me that I harbored nothing ill towards you. You’re a great man, and my inner Veela acknowledges you. But you see—it’s two against one. My heart, as well as my Siren-side, were already claimed by Harry. And though you’re correct about being my second choice as a life mate, the goddesses of fate just simply tangled you with ours. Maybe we’re really destined to meet but were not meant for each other.”_

Draco’s answers made the dragon keeper’s body stopped it’s trembling. Then suddenly, his green eyes danced with joy. _“So you’re saying that if only Harry didn’t broke up with that young Weasley bitch, if he only didn’t realize his feelings for you, and if I was only able to successfully kill him—then I—!”_ But Cormac wasn’t able to finish his thought since the polyjuice’s effects expired, and Draco’s true form resurfaced. He smiled contently, because now, he could finally gaze into the never ending storm of Draco’s silvery pools. _“Then maybe things would've turned out differently in the end. Perhaps… possibly.”_ The blond healer continued it for him.

 _“I hope you could forgive me for what I’m about to do now. Though you have my eternal gratitude for making my dreams possible. Because of you, Harry is finally bonded to me. Please understand me Cormac, my soul cannot be torn between your anguish cries and Harry’s warm affections. I can only choose one, and I chose him. Cormac… I swear that it’ll be quick, and once it’s done—you will no longer suffer. And everything will be finally bright and pleasant.”_ Draco whispered gently, then he caressed Cormac’s face in a loving way that had the older blond sighing in contentment.

 _“Harry is indeed called ‘The Chosen One’ for a reason, huh? I truly envy him a lot. But isn’t it ironic, precious? How the three of us we’re tangled in such a nasty red thread of cruel fate? Oh, poor Harry Potter. He will never know that we are all connected in such a vicious love. How barmy is that, yeah?”_ He sniggered childishly, which surprised Draco. And when the dragon keeper caressed the healer’s face too, and kissed his cold lips in an innocent way _—_ Draco simply let him. _“Yes… True… We’re all mad here. Goodbye, Cormac McLaggen.”_ Draco whispered, his voice is enchantingly sweet as it danced in the still air.

 _“Goodbye, Draco. I… I will always love you, my precious dragon.”_ Cormac gently replied while he held Draco’s gaze. The dragon keeper calmly intertwined their hands together, silently hoping that he’d at least retain this small warmth after crossing the edge. _“Obliviate.”_ The younger blond cast softly, but right after saying the spell, he saw a single tear escaped Cormac’s green eyes. And when the dragon keeper lost his consciousness right after being hit with it, Draco gave him one last glance.

The memory charm cost most of Cormac’s memories. So when the next day rolled in, and while an auror was doing his daily rounds, he noticed a disturbed Cormac on his bed. The dragon keeper looked disheveled and disoriented while he kept murmuring to himself with a happy tune. The auror was alarmed by the prisoner’s state, and he immediately entered the cell to check on him. _“McLaggen? Are you feeling alright?”_

 _“We’re all mad here! We’re all mad here! **We are all mad here!** ” _The dragon keeper suddenly shouted to the auror approaching him. And at that moment, it became all too clear… the dashing, confident, and warm spirit of the blond wizard was gone. All that’s left is an empty shell of the former Cormac McLaggen.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“My love? Are you in there?”_ Harry stole a peek inside Draco’s bedroom. The soon-to-be-married couple were currently in the Malfoy manor and was getting ready for their wedding that’ll take place tomorrow at the said manor’s marvelous gardens. And true to Harry’s guess, his and Draco’s wedding was dubbed by ‘The Prophet’ as the wedding of the century. The whole wizarding community was beyond shocked to know of their upcoming union. However, the couple simply agreed to have a lavish but serene ceremony, attended by their loved ones, since they both value their privacy.

Harry was even proud of himself whenever Draco praises him about his supportive nature regarding their wedding plans. The golden boy’s secret? Simply agree and provide all the finest things that his beloved wants, since marrying Draco was the only thing that he could ask for _—_ **and nothing else**. _“Harry! What are you doing here? We’re not supposed to see each other till our wedding tomorrow! You know how superstitious my mother can be.”_ Draco chastised his fiancé. But when he saw Harry’s dejected face, he simply sighed and motioned to the dark-haired wizard to approach him.

 _“What is it, love? What seems to be ailing you tonight?”_ The blond healer asked his lover, stroking Harry’s back gently as the Head Auror hugged him. Draco felt his lover’s uneasiness while Harry childishly bathe himself with his fiancé’s scent. And when Harry finally calmed down, Draco held his face tenderly and looked into those beautiful bright-green orbs. _“I’m just nervous, my love. And honestly? I’m also afraid that something might go awry regarding our future plans together, since everything was terrifyingly smooth sailing. Do you get what I mean? I’m too happy right now that it scares me!”_ Harry explained, his distress was visible in his restless eyes.

Draco immediately cooed him which the Head Auror accepted gladly, relaxing once more in his lover’s calming embrace. Harry didn’t care if he appeared like a frightened child in front of Draco, since he knew that the blond healer truly understands him _—_ inside and out. _“It’s alright, Harry. Trust me when I tell you that there’s nothing to worry about. Our lives are taking the right path—together. I swear that it’ll be **always** you and me… till the end.” _

_“How can you be so sure, Draco?”_ The dark-haired wizard inquired his lover, looking directly unto Draco’s reassuring grey eyes. _“Because I had a foretelling dream last night. And guess what?”_ The blond healer playfully smirked at Harry’s surprised face. _“What?”_ Harry asked, then held his breath and waited for the good news that’ll put his tensed self at ease. _“In my dream—I bore you fraternal twins, my love. I gave you two handsome heirs that’ll keep you awfully busy for the years to come. And can you guess the names that you called them that time?”_ Draco asked amusedly, softly laughing at his fiancé’s awestruck face.

 _“James Sirius and Albus Severus? Are those their names? Because I—I always wanted to name our children after them and I—”_ But Harry wasn’t able to finish his explanation as Draco suddenly crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss. When the blond felt that his mate was finally able to get his bearings, he happily ended their kiss. _“You are totally correct, my love. Though I understand how important those people are in your life, but I’m still kind of—a bit sad—that I didn’t get to name our firstborns.”_

Draco confessed which made Harry laugh loudly.   _"Well how about having a third child then, my love? I swear that I’ll let you name him or her next time.”_ Harry proposed while leering at his blond lover. _“Oh, you’re such a perv, Harry. Now I’m questioning myself why I’m marrying you tomorrow.”_

 _“Hey, now… we both know why you’re marrying me.”_ Said Harry, showering Draco’s face with small kisses. _“Really? Please do enlighten me?”_ Draco dared him, barely suppressing his giggles. _“It’s because I’m dashing and bloody fit, also my power-play turns you on so much. And most importantly, no one will love you like I would. I’m at your mercy Draco Malfoy—and soon to be Draco Malfoy-Potter. I’m simply and **madly** **in love** with you.” _ Harry declared, making Draco smile at him affectionately.

 _“And I love you too, Harry Potter.”_ He replied, then kissed his mate with all the love that he feels. _“Okay, you win. And you’re honestly getting good at successfully convincing me, you dork. Our next child will still be a **son** —I assure you—and I will name him Scorpius.” _Draco declared haughtily. _“Scorpius… it’s a beautiful name, my love. And I can’t wait to meet all of them.”_ Harry lovingly stated while giving Draco a chaste kiss on his forehead.  

 

~o0o~

 

**Funny how hell sent us the most evil disease, and we humans call it ‘LOVE’.**

~Conny Cernik~

 

 

_**THE END.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Celebrate with me guys! Since I finally finished my story! At long last! XD  
> THANK YOU so much for all the support that you've shown me, you're comments and kudos was the main fuel to my burning muse.. LOL :-P
> 
> Till my next work again then? ;-)
> 
> XOXOXO to everyone! :-D

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a birthday fan fiction dedicated to Harry's birth month. :-) But due to unforeseen circumstances, ahem! My supposedly deadline was moved. Merlin forgive me! XD
> 
> Also I'll be changing tags and will be adding more warnings in the future since this work is still on progress. So, can't say you haven't been warned, okay? ;-)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! And do enjoy the story!:-D


End file.
